


Life after death

by UdSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butchering of the Thor: Ragnarok, Cultural Differences, Dubious choices and morality, Enchantress (Amora), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), It's creepy if you think about it, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Liberties with everything, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), So don't think about it, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony, Tony is dead, Triggers, light humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Loki wanted to show Frigga that he had succeeded, and, probably, say "goodbye". Frigga was adamant to stay dead. Tony just happened to get in between.





	1. Hello, it's me

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me, except the idea...yeah...so, enjoy :)  
> Thousand of thanks to awesome Esiemxela for the beautiful Tony FanArt ♥♥♥♥♥  
> />

Snow was falling. He could hear it. It was strange that through the wild beating of his heart and ringing in his ears, he could still perceive the calmness of the winter.

He guessed it’s because he will die soon. Cap beat the arc savagely, to immobilise Tony and prevent them from killing each other. Little did he knew, that when the arc cracks, it will also detonate. Tony made sure it does, so nobody could seize his technology, thinking that if anyone comes close enough to smash the arc he would be done for anyway. Then he couldn’t have imagined it will be his friend.

He had about five minutes till it rips his chest to pieces. Five minutes full of pain, agony and regret.

Cap took the shield out, and Tony heard the characteristic clicking. The timer was set. He had a vicious desire to stall, and take them with him, but in the end, he didn’t have it in him. He killed enough as it was.

The blinding anger he felt minutes ago quenched, replaced by the universal tiredness. He simply wanted to rest.

Captain collected Bucky and they slowly retreated.

“The shield was made by my father.” Tony jabbed, instead of saying that he did understand him. Bucky was the only real thing in the Universe for Rodgers. The only person that made sense or he could connect with. Tony supposed that if he ever found somebody, like that, he would fight tooth and nail for them too. Which made him realise that he didn’t truly love Pepper. She was convenient and comfortable. Great, more guilt.

The Captain allowed the shield to fall, without stopping or looking at him. That was his answer. In the end, Tony meant nothing to him.

The arc slowly started heating up, and probably Tony could have tried getting out of the suit. Maybe he even could have managed it, but for what purpose?

His life became majorly fucked up after the Afghanistan – betrayal after betrayal, death and destruction. Sometimes he wondered if he truly had escaped from the caves. Maybe he had died there, and this was hell or maybe he is being an ungrateful ass who is trying to run from his problems. The second variant sounded more probable than the first.

Tony moved, searching hurryingly for the emergency release button, cursing Captain and his ridiculous strength that crippled his beautiful baby. His frozen fingers finally found it and Tony gave out a joyful cry. He pushed the button and the suit started to open. Unfortunately, it was also the moment, when the arc blew.

Tony didn’t feel pain. He felt surprise and then fire burned his throat and face. His brain didn’t linger long enough for other sensations to take hold of it. It simply faded.

>>*<<

The women gossiped beneath the big, oak tree, praising the All-father. Asgard has changed considerably, since the death of their queen and the young raven prince Loki.

Thor had abandoned them and went to the scavenger hunt. The tension seemed to leave the land with him, and the King became close to his people.

For centuries Odin was locked in his throne rooms, saddened by the drama that ripped his family apart. He rarely communicated with his people and it alienated them. But the great tragedy that followed seemed to free him from the shackles of arrogance and he sought consolations in Asgardians.

The city bloomed. The poor disappeared from the streets and joy returned to their houses. For decades now, Asgardians were not afraid for their future. The economy was stable, and neighbours finally left them to live in peace. Festivals returned, as did the theatres. All was good in the golden kingdom and people praised Odin with vigour.

Loki exhaled heavily, rolling his eyes. He was bored out of his mind. The Monarchian duties vexed him. His father was right, he was not made to be king, but only when he became one he truly understood what the old man has meant. The All-father did not discourage him out of spite, he simply knew him well. Loki was a freedom worshiping being, and this – this was not what he imagined when he fought for the throne.

However, despite overall frustration Loki could not admit that he had ultimately failed, and his dream was made of sand, naïve dreams and fuelled by pitiful jealousy. Thus, he went out of his way to make sure that Asgard thrived. So, when he becomes miserable enough to plead his father for forgiveness, he sees that Loki was a good ruler.  

However, before that time comes there was another person he was dying to brag to and say proper goodbyes. The death of his beloved mother left a nasty scar on his mischievous heart and the prohibition to attend her funeral was the only thing that truly had hurt him. Loki will not forgive his family for it, ever.

Speaking with the dead, though, was a tricky thing and since Frigga was a Goddess of higher calibre the chances that she will ignore his calling were very high. Thus, Loki turned to the more primitive devices, namely Midgardian magic. During his travels Loki has come across Necromants who were using their power to call the spirits from the Underworld to gain knowledge or favours from them. They, also, raised their loved ones from the dead to settle whatever misunderstandings they couldn’t resolve in life.

Loki was intrigued by the technique, even though he himself had no need of it. Asgardians were long lived, and if worse came to worse they had an eternal flame to fall back to. Unless, of course, the deceased strictly forbade using any methods of revival on their person, which his mother may or may not have done.

However, she should not be surprised that he will do exactly that. He was Loki after all.

Tonight, was perfect for the mischief he had in mind. He was smirking gleefully all day, which earned him a couple of suspiciously raised eyebrows, but he ignored them. All-father had a right to act out of character from time to time. It gave authenticity to the performance.

The night couldn’t come fast enough, and he called an early evening, his hands itching with anticipation. When the last lords left, and he checked his chambers for spies and other unpleasant personalities, insuring that he was truly alone, Loki locked the doors and dropped the disguise.  

He fetched the supplies and freed the bedroom from the furniture, drawing a circle on the floor and decorated it with required symbols. It was a crude spell, lacking a finesse he was used to, but it was perfect for this situation. His mother will not know what has hit her, until it was too late.

He admired his handy work for a minute, before he started chanting in a language long forgotten. His powers spiked, adjusting to the new incantation and slowly sipped out of him. It was gradually accumulating in the circle, and Loki could sense the stench of the dead land. The withered soul refused to come to his call, and was struggling against the pull, so Loki channelled more of his power into the spell.

Everything went smoothly. The soul was slippery, but his magic was stronger and inch by inch it was coaxed into the world of the living until everything stopped and, suddenly, his magic was drawn forcefully out of him. Loki panicked, trying to cut the connection, but it wouldn’t give in, sucking him dry.

The God felt dizzy, his vision became blurry, and breathing uneven. Loki refused to give in, weaving a counter spell. He felt weak and tired, but managed to release it, before the unconsciousness claimed him.

>>*<<  
As far as the afterlife went, Tony was digging his. It was dark, calm and serene. He heard nothing; felt nothing, dreamed of nothing. His soul was at peace and he didn’t mind spending an eternity here. It was good. It was heaven, until it turned to hell.

One moment he was floating aimlessly through space, enjoying his nonexistence and the other, hot, demanding light was piercing his poor essence ripping it roughly from the mushy darkness, and throwing it into a cold, artificial body, that from the feel of it was hollow, and made from iron.

Tony whined keenly, looking around the alien space. The room was huge, and the walls were richly decorated with drapes and fretwork, that vaguely resembled old Norse and Celtic runes.

Tony cursed, instantly, knowing where he was and whose fault it was. He searched for the culprit frantically and found him passed on the floor. The unbelievable dick! Why the fuck he couldn’t stay dead or better yet why the fuck he couldn’t leave him be?

Tony growled angerly, balling his firsts and marched to the fallen figure, but after a couple of steps bumped into an invisible barrier, that did not allow him to move further.

Tony knitted his brows in confusion, and tapped the air. It rippled and buzzed, which was fascinating and annoying at the same time.

“Reindeer!” Tony hissed at the God, who didn’t even stir. “Reindeer!” He tried again with the same result. “Loki!” He shouted and got a reaction from him.

The God moaned pitifully, slowly standing on his four before pulling himself into a sitting position; his piercing, green eyes unfocused. He stared at him for a couple of heartbeats, before recognition settled in.

“Stark?” He questioned in disbelief.

“Honoured that you remember me, princess.” Tony snarked, scowling. “What in the actual fuck!?”

“I do not know.” Loki said slowly, blinking at him confusedly. “You are dead?” He added, with uncertainty.

“I was, before you screwed it up for me.” Tony growled lividly. “Undo this.”

“You are in no position to demand anything from me.” Loki said regally, and Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“Or what? You’ll kill me. Pretty fucking please!” Tony spewed, crossing his hands.

“No. I’ll leave you here.” Loki offered, with a twisted smirk. That made Tony’s metaphorical heart skip a beat. Cruel bastard.

“Please do.” Tony retorted coldly. “And when this, whatever it is, crumbles I’ll hunt your pale ass down and make you regret you were born, Reindeer.”

That empty threat for some reason made the God tense, and Tony congratulated himself on being pissed off enough to pull such an obvious bluff. He couldn’t kill the guy who had betrayed him and protected the murderer of his parents. The thought that he will hurt Loki for screwing with the laws of nature was hilarious, and it took some will power not to chuckle at the anxious expression that the God tried to hide from him. If to be honest, he was doing a great job too, but for some reason Tony could read him, like he could predict his moves back then in New-York.

“It was not my intention to bring you back, Stark. Believe me.” Loki said carefully, his voice tuned to the perfect neutrality and it made Tony curious. What the fuck made Loki so placid suddenly?

“Hey, Reindeer, why so Bambi?” Tony asked, and Loki blinked at him totally lost. Tony gave out a suffering sign. “Where’s your high and mighty act?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Loki retorted vehemently, but it had too much poison in it, and he was still sitting on the floor, so maybe he didn’t have enough power to keep him in the circle. That theory certainly begged to be tested.

“I think I know, though.” Tony said with a smirk, and hit the barrier with all his might, which was apparently a lot. Loki cried out in pain, clutching his head tightly and it shattered. “Hm.” Tony hummed walking to the petrified God, who tried unsuccessfully to crawl from him. “Cease, Reindeer.” Tony said, finding the picture disturbingly pitiful. “I will not hurt you.” He added, when the God continued to stare at him, like he was Satan incarnate.

“You will not?” The God asked suspiciously, his voice small and scared.

“No, I will not.” Tony affirmed, crouching beside the pale and trembling God. “It’s dishonourable to kill the weak.” Tony mocked, and surely Loki growled, eyes flashing with anger and launched at him, which surprisingly did little damage. Tony swayed a bit, catching the hissing and scratching God easily, laughing all the way.

“Release me!” Loki demanded, trying unsuccessfully to free himself from Tony’s hold.

“You are in no position to demand anything from me, princess.” Tony teased, and Loki stilled in his hold.

“What you will ask of me?” Loki whispered, looking at the floor.

“The same thing. Undo this.” Tony answered gently, finding very hard to be angry at him. Loki was enamouring, even then with his crazy laughs and wish to rule their world. There was something about him that Tony could not resist.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” The God confessed softly, the notes of guilt and distress hiding in his otherwise steady voice.

“It seems nothing is, when you’re involved.” Tony said, with a heavy sign. “Let’s make a deal then, Reindeer. I promise not to crush your skull for your insolence and you’ll be a good God and send me back to the land of the dead the moment you figure out how, alrighty?”

“It seems I have no choice, but agree.” Loki hissed upset.

“Of course, you do, Reindeer.” Tony mocked.

“Fuck you, Stark and yes, it’s a deal.” Loki growled, magic binding them the moment Loki gave his agreement. Tony felt a pleasant rush running through his body and grinned.

“That felt great, Reindeer.” Tony praised, but heard no jab from Loki. “Reindeer?” He asked, gently shaking his shoulder, but the body under his hand was unresponsive. Loki was knocked out cold. “You really are something.” Tony grumbled, taking the God properly into his hands and stood up, which was remarkably easy taking into the consideration that he was supposedly mortal. Well, not anymore. He was undead, and fuck the alluring God all over, but that is not how he was planning to spend his afterlife.


	2. Nothing suits me like death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The ceiling in the rooms was intricately decorated with various sigils, Tony would say, because honestly, he had no fucking idea what the beautifully curvaceous pictures meant, but since he had a mage sprawled beneath his feet – he’ll go with some magical voodoo shit.

He, also, did not fail to notice that those pentagrams were the only things that spotted round edges, everything else in here was sharp, strict and precise, which hinted that it wasn’t Loki’s quarters.

How did Tony know that painted loops and hoops were Loki’s and everything else was not? Beats him. Probably, the same way he knew that the God will never choose something as stuck up and boring as gold to decorate his entire quarters – a bit of it to flash and taunt, surely, but this – this was super distasteful. Plus, he found a crown, a mantle and a pelt that were too big for the skinny God, and some signed documents, and paintings, and, in short, the little shit was pretending to be Odin.

Tony guessed it was his style, and silently applauded his geniuses, and for the first time seriously considered the question of Loki’s failure. Was it a failure? Maybe it was planned? Anyhow, he probably will never know and even if he does, it will change little. The New-York was still destroyed, people died and his nightmares or cold, whispers of the void will not be erased.

He, probably, should resent Loki for it, like Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D did. He probably ought to snap his neck for all the pain he had brought, but Tony did not have it in him.

Loki, he guessed, made a bad decision and then continued to roll with it, and Tony was not a stranger to that style of dealing with shit. Everyone can fuck up, but, since, Loki was a God his screw ups were considerably worse or maybe he simply was bored, who knows.

Tony did not know and, frankly, was indifferent to it. He had died. The problems of the living ceased to touch him. A kind of clarity, serenity, settled in his soul. All of this – wars, intrigues, strives for power and struggles to prove oneself – seemed petty. 

It amused him; the thought that at one point he was no better – fighting for empty air and illusionary dreams. In the end, it doesn’t even matter – who you were or what you have done – in the end there’s nothing, but well-deserved rest, which he was rudely robbed of.

Loki was infuriating. He stuck his nose where it did not belong and ruined the lives (or deaths) of others. Pesky shit, but undeniably cute.

Tony could not forget his huge, vulnerable gaze or childish spite. He, also, admired the amount of reluctant trust he had been given, and, probably, Loki prayed that Tony needed him, so, no harm will come, but the God could not know for sure, thus, it still counted.

Moreover, Loki was sinfully good to look at. Tony could freely admit it now, since, he was dead and free from the biased opinions and shackles of fictional relationship, that he kept alive for reasons that were plain silly and majorly unfair to the both parties.

In short, he liked the God, and by some twisted, cruel joke he got the chance to spend some time with him, which he decided, he’ll do without adding the baggage of the past.

Loki was what he was, and, honestly, Tony had no idea what that was exactly, but was adamant to find out.

“ _Sire_?” A tentative question was followed by a gentle knock on the doors. Tony chuckled. Loki was in such a deep shit. “ _Sire_?” The knock repeated. The sound echoing and bouncing around the empty rooms. “ _Is everything alright?_ ”

Tony smirked gleefully, caressing the God’s cheek gently. Loki murmured something uncomprehensive and nuzzled his palm. It felt pleasant, but rather different from what he was used to. His skin, he found out, became hellishly cold and was hard to damage, despite preserving its soft nature. So, when the touch occurred he was sipping the warmth of whatever object he was touching, and it was a nice sensation that lingered for a bit afterwards. Especially, pleasant it was when he was touching living things. That’s probably why he spent the better part of the night and morning caressing Loki’s skin. It, also, helped to chaise away whatever horrors Loki was experiencing in his dreams, so, win-win.

Tony run his hand up Loki’s cheekbone, and tangled it in the silky tresses. The hair felt wonderful in his grip, igniting his nerve endings with pleasure. His dead skin was overly-sensitive, and he wondered if cats felt like this all the time.

“Loki, wake-up.” He called, and noticed that his voice, also, has changed. It sounded deeper, more pronounced, almost, but not quite haunted, and when Tony saw himself in the mirror for the first time – skin unnaturally greyish, bizarre pattern of golden-black veins, starting from the corner of his eyes and going down the sides of his face, like an intricate tattoo; mahogany mop of hair reaching his shoulders, and the creepiest eyes he has ever seen – murky blue through and through; no iris, no sclera, no pupil, just a misty bluish something – he got why the God was sacred. He looked horrifying, but still good-looking. His natural attractiveness didn’t fade. It simply became twistedly dark. He looked, like those sexy monsters from the nightmares of cruel artists. The ones that gave you the creeps, but you still wanted to bone, if possible. 

The God stirred, blinking the sleep out and yelped, scrambling away from him. Loki’s gaze was wild. He looked petrified, and Tony couldn’t help but snigger, smirking at the God amusedly. Loki paled, and Tony abruptly remember that his playful smirk gave different vibes now.

“You are not a nightmare.” Loki practically whimpered.

“Unfortunately for us both, I’m not. Breath, Reindeer. You’ll suffocate and then the guy from the other side will surely flip.” Tony remarked, having trouble with keeping a straight face.

The Universe seemed to be agreeing with Tony, and the moment he mentioned the panicked servant, the voice form before, repeated urgently “ _Sire!_?” It sounded close to breaking, almost hysterical, ready for stupid action.

Loki froze completely. His expression painfully embarrassed. Tony chuckled shaking his head.

“What are you waitin’ for, your false majesty – an escort?” Tony teased. Loki groaned, hiding his handsome face in his pale palms.

“Please, do not spoil it, Stark, as tempted as I believe you are.” Loki groaned, taking the form of the All-father before Tony’s eyes.

It was a beautiful sight. A masterpiece, shimmering in bright pop-culture colours. The sparks of power were flying, electricizing the air and piercing the closest objects.

Tony took a deep breath. Loki’s magic had a distinctive scent of water-lilies and a subtle taste of snow. Tony took a liking towards it, and couldn’t help but want more.

He was following Loki with his eyes, fascinated by the solidity of illusion. He desired to touch and test it, but was unsure if he would be welcomed. He guessed he could trick or even force it from the God, but was unwilling to. He wished Loki would give him things on his own accord. He was not interested in anything involuntary. Not anymore.

The God disappeared from the view and Tony exhaled, returning to the observation of the ceiling. Those patterns really got him wondering – what they truly meant? Why Loki felt the need to have them there, if the rooms were heavily protected as it were. Well, the simplest answer was, also, the obvious, but Tony was sure Loki was not simple nor banal.

“Stark!?” The silver-bell voice called him back to reality. He, abruptly, realised that it was the same appealing sound that lulled him out of the eternal dream. Huh, Loki wasn’t completely at fault here. Figures.

Tony teared his eyes from the forest-green runes and turned his attention to the God, who looked highly uncomfortable and slightly edgy.

“Damn, it will be awkward.” Tony groaned, sizing the God up. Loki shivered and briefly turned his eyes away, to compose himself. When their eyes met again, the God was spotting a perfect poker face.

“I suppose it will.” Loki agreed, his voice hushed.

“What are you afraid of Loki, besides the obvious, ‘course.” Tony wondered. The God burned him with a fiery gaze, that told Tony that somewhere along the way he miss-fucking-judged him royally, but it quickly faded, leaving him guessing.

“Isn’t obvious enough?” Loki posed a rhetorical question, sliding on the floor.

“I dunno. You tell me.” Tony offered, staring at the God shamelessly. He has noticed before, that Loki was appealing, but the more he looked at him, the more beautiful the God became. Tony would go as far as to admit, that Loki was the work of the most capable artist. Everything about him was intriguing.

“Your intense attention, for one.” Loki offered with a bite.

“Can’t help it. Never seen a God in person. Curious here.” Tony explained with a shrug, noticing that Loki’s armour was decorated by the same runes, as the sigils on the ceiling.

Loki barked out a bitter laugh of disbelieve.

“What about Thor?”

“Somehow didn’t catch my interest. Probably too much blond.” Tony answered truthfully.

“Your woman is fair-haired, isn’t she?” Loki questioned sarcastically.

“First, I’m surprised you know ‘bout Pepper. But then again…no. Second, she’s a red-head. Huge difference.” Tony snarked.

“Don’t see it, but I’m not an expert, so whatever you say, I suppose.” Loki shrugged, relaxing bit by bit.

“Not expert in mortal women or women in general?” Tony asked, an honest curiosity colouring his voice, and that probably saved him from the burn, which Loki was about to deliver, judging by the slight tightening of his jaw.

“Looks, Stark.” Loki pronounced coldly.

“Are you now? Well, I suppose when you are you…” Tony mussed, and got hissed at.

“What – a freak, a golliwog, a monster?” 

“A handsomest creature I had a pleasure to ogle.” Tony noted, delighted by the stunned pleasure blooming in Loki’s otherwise hardened eyes. He would, also, love to see a pink hue on those pale cheeks, but guessed it will take a considerable amount of tease to bring the colour there and his mind instantly jumped to the gutter, imagining the probable situations.

“Stark.” Loki growled threateningly.

“What, princess? You cannot fault me for it. It’s unavoidable.” Tony admitted easily. Infuriating the God.

“Don’t you dare mock me!” Loki snapped at him, magic cracking around and zapping him warningly. Tony loved it. The sensation was tasty, sending chills down his spine and making him feel alive.

“I would never, Reindeer, when you were a prince, and especially not now when you’re the All-father. Yes? You’re that, aren’t you? Congrats, by the way. Was it everything you wished it would be or do you wanna ditch it already?”

Loki blinked at him caught between wonder, annoyance and fury and let it go, settling on the neutrality.

“What are you aiming to accomplish by this, Stark?”

“Nothing. Just killing the time before the departure.” Tony confessed honestly.

“Huh. I do not wish to get personal with you, Stark. So, I ask you to behave like you should – as an enemy.” Loki answered calmly, standing up.

“Oh, I get it – not worth of the high and mighty, am I?” Tony teased, with a bit of poison, because Loki’s remark stung.

“It does not matter what you were or are worth, Stark. You’re dead and what’s more important – you wish to remain so.” Loki told him with a masked emotion, that Tony had no name for.

“So, doing all the atrocities you have done through the years is okay, but being friends with a suicidal corpse is crossing the line – that’s what you’re saying?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Yes.” Loki told him adamantly.

“Tough luck, Reindeer, ‘cos I’m gonna get under your skin no matter what you do.” Tony promised heatedly, and spotted a tiny smile of intrigue that was quickly erased by the coldness.

“Then I should hurry.” The God concluded.

“It’s a challenge, Reindeer. Let’s see who’ll get there first.” Tony said, feeling the excitement.

“I will.” The God nodded, and started walking away, shaping himself into a King as he went. Tony waited until he got out of sight, before yelling.

“Where are you going, Reindeer? Or better to be said where are you going without me? Aren’t you afraid that’ll blew you cover if not supervised?”

The silence stretched for a couple of minutes and Tony was very tempted to stand up and peek through the passage, but heavy, rushing footsteps stopped him.

Infuriated Loki marched back into the room and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Are you mad, Stark?” The God hissed at him, fuming.

“Cannot tell you that, but I can surely say that I’ve been bored to death, while you’re sleeping. So, entertain me.”

Tony could see that he struck quite a nerve. Loki roared and leaped to him, grabbing him by the throat and raised into the air.

Tony was dead, and because of it he lost his survival instinct completely; not that he could brag about it while he was alive. He didn’t feel fear, nor discomfort or pain. Loki’s grip was quite pleasant; the warmth sipping in and fucking with his senses. Tony laid his hands-on Loki’s arm to have more contact, and made himself comfortable in the death grip.

Loki got quickly that this was not working in any manner and snorted, letting him go. Tony landed on his feet gracefully, smirking at the God tauntingly.

Loki stared at him huffing, and stared some more, murmuring, which Tony was sure, nasty curses, before giving up.

“Come.” He practically ordered.

“Couldn’t you ask nicely?” Tony pushed, just because he could, and angry Loki was entertaining.

The God closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly.

“I’ll swear to Nines, Stark, if you won’t shut up I’ll chop you and burry the pieces in the most distant part of the Universe.” Loki growled in a low, menacing voice.

Tony tried to pretend that the threat had affected him, but the angry look that Loki was giving him made it clear that the God did not buy his ruse.

“Fine, Reindeer. I confess, you’re not scaring me.” Tony sing-sand, and giggled at the God’s suffering groan.

“I’m afraid death had ruined you, Stark.” Loki retorted naughtily.

“Oh, I know. The bitch took my pretty brown eyes, and glowing skin, and gifted me with this grey monstrosity.” Tony whined petulantly.

“I don’t mean your looks, Stark, though, they are quite outlandish, I admit. Your mind is my concern. It seems to be broken.” Loki said with a faked sadness.

“Oh, it’s nice to know you care, princess. But let me assure you, my mind is peachy. I was born this way.” Tony snarked back, and could plainly see that the God was delighted by their exchange, but was unwilling to let him in.

Loki stared at him and stared, brows knitted, mouth hard.

“ _Why in Nines, it had to be you!? Fucking Fates are having a blast at my expense._ ” Loki murmured, hating how the formal mortal was looking at him.

Tony Stark was the only being that showed a shred of interest in knowing him. The only one who treated him with kindness, despite Loki being undeserving of it. The one that Loki could like. The one who wanted to do nothing with the living. Fucking hilarious.

“Your language is delightful. Too bad I don’t understand a thing. Teach me?” Tony asked on an impulse.

“No.” Loki said quickly. He didn’t wish for Tony to understand him. That way he could have his privacy. He could say things, without Tony realising what he meant, and something told the God that he will need the ability to express himself without being understood soon.

“Oh, come on, Bambi, you surely know plenty of other languages. Teach me yours. It will come in handy. I can even help you with the shit-loads of paperwork you keep ignoring.” Tony reasoned, and it did rub the God the wrong way. Honestly, it brought pleasure and Loki was not having that. It was bad enough, when Stark was a mortal. Right now, the undeniable attraction he felt was plain wrong. He couldn’t help it, though, and that infuriated him.

“No.” He hissed forcefully.

“Loki, please.” Tony pleaded outright, making the God shiver. No way in Nines he teaches the vexing mortal his tongue. He could barely resist the annoying urges as it was. He was afraid to hear his name coming from these lips on his native language.

“I’m not teaching you, Stark. If you wish you can do it yourself.” Loki said, using his steal voice.

“Alrighty.” Stark said, waving him off. “You may leave. I, suddenly, lost the desire of your company.”

Loki stared at him in plain bafflement; his eyes comically huge and mouth slack in shock. Tony tried hard to stifle the snigger, but it slipped out.

Loki punched him in the face. It did little damage, and Tony doubled with laughter, watching through the mirthful tears, how the vexed God stormed off, spewing something very degrading on his mother tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DigitalVamp,Suzanne Davies, silver_drip: Cheers! Glad you found it intriguing :)


	3. Hey gorgeous, wanna hang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Tony got super bored in record time. It turned out, that his afterlife was completely dull, if he didn’t have a God to annoy.

However, before he followed his desire to pock the God, he diligently walked around the chambers, rummaged drawers that he had no moral right to touch, snatched some clothes, pocked some weird stuff, got himself in a presentable state, and, only then, stalked out of the rooms in search of Loki.

Naturally, he got lost in the glittery, richly decorated, vast space. The number of corridors and turns were ridiculously high. It was a fucking maze, and Tony got a problem.

First, people that he met during his walk were gasping and starring at him in mix of a shock and morbid curiosity, but when he returned the attention, they hastily walked away or outright run off. Secondly, even if somebody would suddenly grow some balls and talked to him, there was no way to understand them. The language was a complete gibberish for him, and he, unfortunately, was not a linguistic genius. He, of course could learn a language in record times, but he needed assistance, and Loki was a fucking prick about it.  

Thus, he was aimlessly wondering the palace for hours, until, an Asian looking warrior halted him.

“ _Who are you and what relations do you have with the second prince Loki?_ ” The man asked, but all Tony heard was a sound of murmuring water.

“I’m sorry, buddy, but I don’t understand you.” Tony answered regally. The man blinked at him in confusion, and said:

“Who are you and how do you relate with prince Loki?” The accent was thick, and Tony guessed the man was not comfortable with English, but was glad that somebody could understand him. The Loki part was, also, understandable, since Tony butchered the God’s clothes to fit his frame to the best of his abilities, which were quite remarkable. After all, Tony designed and sewn his own undersuits for ages, being unwilling to give the fabric to third parties. Thus, he was parading in black and green, which suited him far more better now. His preferred red and gold, would surely made his skin look deader than it was. It, also, hid his arc, which stuck for some weird reason. A dead weight in his cold, hollow chest.

“As I would relate to any of my dearest friend’s children, I guess, which is none. The little shit stole my image, can you imagine?” Tony answered in a flippant manner, but with enough authority in a voice to show that he was not somebody to be fucked with.

“You are a friend of the All-father?” The Asian asked, radiating suspicion.

“I am, buddy, and, I’d be grateful if you lead me to him. I admit it were ages since I stepped on these holy floors, and I, frankly, do not recall where the throne room is.” Tony lied smoothly, keeping a friendly smile, which probably gave the guy chills.

“We were not expecting guests.” The Asian said, and attacked with no further ado. Tony got few seconds to admire the stance and the efficiency of the attack, before his brain kicked in and noticed that firstly, his reflexes evolved a notch, since he was sure that the Asian moved fast but he still managed to notice all the little details and second, his body was even more harder to damage than he imagined.

The sword pierced the leather, tearing it, but couldn’t slice his skin. The Asian guy looked at him with horror. Tony laughed, and broke the sword, like a sugar cane.

“I won’t say it wasn’t fun, but could you, please, lead me to your King, before trying to kill me again?” He repeated the request, sneering.

The Asian guy nodded at him dumbly, and lead him into an opposite way. The deeper they went into the palace the more people they met, and Tony was basking in the open, curious stares, laced with fear and lust. Home sweet home.

Finally, they reached big double doors, with guards standing on each end. The Asian guy nodded to them and they let them through.

The court was full of stuck up high Lord and Ladies. They all turned to watch a new comer, and their faces were priceless, caught between bafflement, disapproval and fidgety curiosity. Tony leered at them, chuckling at few gasps of dismay and turned his gaze to the one he truly desired to see.

Loki was sitting on the throne, disguised as Odin. His face didn’t show anything, but the slight, regal arrogance. Tony grinned at him, expression open and full of joy. He was glad to see him, even wrapped and hidden behind the illusion. If Tony was alive he would stop and think; get freaked out about the inappropriate amount of happiness he got when being in God’s presence, but he was dead and didn’t give a fuck.

“Odin old buddy, old pal!” He exclaimed, strolling to Loki, arms open. “You didn’t manage to die, old fart. How that’s happened?”

Loki was watching the crazy undead inventor, strolling down the great hall with a sassy grin plastered on his disturbingly handsome face, and sympathized with his father. He must have brought him the same level of discomfort and pain with his rude attitude and blatant disregard of authority.

Stark chose the most atrocious of ways to present himself. As if it wasn’t enough that he was parading in Loki’s colours, which was painfully pleasant to see. He, also, behaved in way that suggests Odin and he were very close, and there were only two ways to go about it – declare him a brute and sentence to death or accept it. They both knew very well, that he had no choice but to concur this farce. And fuck the Nines, but he was impressed and enamoured by this chaotic display. It resonated deeply within him.

He rose, grinning at the man in a fierce manner, and clasped his neck affectionately bringing them together.

“You didn’t get yourself killed, either, and I blame this unexpected but welcomed meeting on Fates twisted sense of humour.” Loki said in a friendly tone of voice, that held honest delight in it.

“You always blame Fate, old man, but we both know who are truly responsible for the design.” Tony murmured in a friendly manner, and Loki laughed, encouraging him to turn to the wondering and unsure people.

_“Behold, Asgardians, my good friend and companion, Edward the Deathless. Treat him as you would me, and lets praise the Fates for bringing him here tonight.”_

The crowd cheered, and started to move, people discussing the upcoming feast. Loki leaned to him, and holding a cheerful expression hissed:

“A word.”

“Your wish is my command, your majesty.” Tony mocked bowed and followed the God to the private rooms behind the hall.

Loki dismissed the guards and close the doors, releasing his magic to check for the curious individuals and when it confirmed that the two were relatively safe, he turned his attention to Stark.

“You…” He tried to growl, but was failing. “You!” He tried again, but the mischievous smirk and welcoming expression, that was stuck on the man’s face were spoiling it all. Loki couldn’t stay angry at him, when he was highly amused by Starks antics, thus, he cracked, chuckling. “You could have killed us.” He finished lamely, his face splitting in a wide grin.

“Correction – I could have killed you. I’m dead, remember? Moreover, I doubt they would actually harm you.” Tony shrugged, pleased that he made the God laugh.

“It’s hard to forget, and I wouldn’t be so sure. They are quite used to me being, well, me, but disguising myself as their beloved All-father maybe too much.” Loki divulged, gesturing for Stark to seat, which he did.

“Hmm, that a legit worry, probably. But, if worse comes to worse, I bet Thor will protect you.” Tony said, trying to read Loki through illusion and failing miserably.

“Thor will be the first one demanding my blood.” The God commented levelly.

“Then I’ll keep you safe, princess.” Tony shrugged.

“Which is worrying me even more.” Loki jabbed, and Tony smirked at him.

“Something is better than nothing, won’t you say?”

“Not when you are concerned.” Loki retorted.

“Oh come, Reindeer, I’m not that bad.” Tony whined.

“No, of course, not. You’re worse.” The God mocked, and straightened up, appearing all regal again. Tony was about to ask what got his panties in a twist, when he heard a knock.

“ _Come in.”_ Loki permitted.  The servant girl rushed in and put a huge trey of food and wine on the table, standing politely at the side. “ _You may leave.”_ Loki commanded, and the girl bowed, quickly exiting the rooms.

“Would you like a drink?” The God offered with a disturbing smirk. Tony grinned, and made his best puppy dog eyes at the God.

“If it all the same to you…” He murmured.

“It’s really not.” Loki said, through singers, hiding a real longing behind mirth, and passing him a goblet.

“You got everybody fooled, though.” Tony said, taking it and nodding his thanks. 

“It’s what I do, Stark. I trick people.” Loki said, taking a sip of wine.

“That was one hell of a prank.” Tony praised, because now he could. The life on earth was past. At this moment, he could think about it without bitterness and lingering anger, and admire the ingenuity of a performance.

“Not my best, nor my grandiose.” Loki snorted, dismissing it easily.

“Truly? You got pretty roughed up for it.” Tony remarked. The God looked at him funnily, and then laughed loudly.

“I tend to forget, Stark, that you’re still a mortal, despite being uniquely remarkable. That was nothing. I’ve been chained to the cliff, poison dripping on me and eating my flesh for thousands of years. I’ve been weak as a kitten, my powers locked and thrown away; my bones were crushed, and I was forced to crawl for years, my eternals dragging behind me, mixed with dirt and bodily fluids.” Loki commented, chuckling at the disbelief and disgust that undead inventor refused to hide.

“Fuck.” Tony said, abruptly realising that he was seriously out of his depth here, and had absolutely no idea what the God did or could do.

“Indeed. When we call ourselves Gods, most creatures tend to think it’s because we’re arrogant, however, it’s not the case. It’s true that we’re not actually celestial, but we came closer than anyone.” Loki explained generously, finding Stark discomfort entertaining.

“That actually makes sense.” Tony drawled.

“Does it?” Loki taunted.

“It does, absolutely.” Tony confirmed, referring to his current state. If Loki to be trusted, and in this case, Tony had no doubts that the God was truthful, it explained why his frame was virtually indestructible. Loki’s magic was insanely strong, thus, when it mixed with his body and soul it created a vessel that equals its strength – law of conservation of energy and shit.

“Are you referring to your current state, Stark?” Loki inquired, and Tony grinned at him brilliantly.

“I am, Reindeer. You’re quite a maker, I should say.” Tony praised.

“It wasn’t my intention.” Loki repeated.

“What was it, by the way?” Tony asked, and the expression even on the illusion became stormy.

“It’s not your business.” Loki hissed, and Tony back-pedalled immediately. He may not know whom the God was mourning, but he was closely acquainted with the pain of losing a loved one, and was not a complete ass, no matter what the world thought of him.

“No offence meant, Loki. My condolence.” Tony said sincerely, raising his hands palms up. Loki watched him for a moment, and relaxed gradually.

“None taken. Thank you.” He answered politely.

“However, what is my business, is why did you call me “Edward” and how do you know my middle name?” Tony asked, trying to take the God’s mind off the touchy topic.

“I called you Edward, because Asgard knows who Tony Stark, Man of Iron, is. Thor was impressed by your stupidly courageous act, and told everyone what a mighty hero you are.” Loki explained with a tad of sass.

“Doesn’t answer my second question.” Tony pried.

“I was impressed, as well.” Loki confessed softly, but referred to the exchange they had in a penthouse. Naturally, the God was overjoyed when he heard that Stark destroyed the fleet, but it wasn’t personal. For Loki, Stark will always be that brash, formidable warrior that dared to go face-to-face with him, wearing charisma, charm and jest as an armour.

“Hmm, good that I hid this unruly thing, then.” Tony tapped the sternum, when the arc was hiding.

“Yes. It would be inconvenient if they saw it and hard to explain. No matter how much you have changed, the glowing circle in your chest instantly gives out your identity, which reminds me that you’re in need of proper clothing.” Loki remarked, and Tony took offence.

“Hey! These are perfectly fine.”

“You’d think so, but joking aside, these are my colours and I, as, you have guessed not the best person to be associated with.” Loki explained patiently. It’s not like Stark couldn’t wear them. Asgardians considered him Odin’s friend and he could parade naked if he wanted to. Loki simply didn’t want to see him in those, because it hinted on relations he probably will not be against to have but couldn’t, and it made him sad.

“You’re dead too, Reindeer, thus, you have no say in it.” Tony defended, and it baffled Loki. “Moreover, I already, told the Asian guy that you stole my image, so tough luck. I’m wearing your colours.”

“You do understand that many Asgardians will think that we were lovers, Stark.” Loki reasoned.

“You say it, like it’s a bad thing.” Tony flirted, and the God was glad he was wearing an illusion, because his cheeks became inappropriately warm, and try as he might he couldn’t control the reaction.

“For you, maybe it’s not, but for me…” Loki drawled coldly. Stark narrowed his otherworldly eyes at him, smirking.

“You’re dead, Bambi. Nobody is asking you.” Tony sassed, and Loki sighed in defeat. It seemed he didn’t really want to win this argument.

“Alright, Stark. I'll call the sewer, and we’ll see what can be done about your wardrobe. Plus, that hair must go.” Loki commented, looking him up and down critically.

“I’m not your doll, Reindeer.” Tony hissed at him rather playfully.

“You’re dead, Stark. Nobody is asking you.” Loki retorted with a smirk, calling a servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RenneMichaels: I couldn't find anything remotely close to what i had in mind, so I scrambled my none-existent talent in clouring (thanks to whomever drew the picture) and tried to bring my idea to life. It's nothing good really, but I imagine Tony looks something along these lines...
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Cheers! It will be a pleasure to count you as my regular :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: That is a very high praise, thank you. *blushing* Yeah, he is and he is not. I guess the lamely colored picture will clarify his looks a bit.


	4. Heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy, and may your Christmas holidays give you joy and peace! :)

The undead inventor was blubbering nonstop, pointing at random things and asking irrelevant questions – why some runes were round and some none? Why everything was covered in gold? Why do they have symbols and sigils painted around the palace? Why the building wasn’t mathematically correct? Why do they ditch the electricity and technological progress? Why? Why? Why?

Loki honestly could tell that he has never answered so many questions in his entire life, and it ought to be tiring and vexing, but the enthusiasm Stark showed; the childish amazement that sparked in his voice - made it impossible to be upset with him.

“Hey, Rock of Ages, I noticed that you wear the same runes, as your walls have, why’s that? Afraid to be assassinated? Too old to take risks?” Tony taunted, and Loki had no choice but to admire his wit and intellect. Stark was speaking with him in a way that didn’t gave out his ruse, but for him made it abundantly clear that the man held a high interest towards him and his ways of doing things, not Odin’s.

Loki appreciated it, even though it wasn’t necessary. Asgardians will not understand him, and even if some of them knew the language, they would still be lost completely, since Stark spoke in riddles half of the time, and the other half he filled with a pure stream of consciousness. But as it stands, one never knows who might be listening.

“All the above, minus the age, Edward.” Loki mocked, pronouncing his name softer than the rest of the sentence. He couldn’t help it, and even though it wasn’t the name he wanted to say, he was still compromised.

“Right, right. You’re so vain, old man.” Tony drawled. “I should stick around. See that nothing bad happens to you.”

“I don’t need your protection.” Loki growled playfully, to hide the bitterness and pain that the statement caused him. Stark shouldn’t be the one saying this. They were strangers, one could even say enemies.

“You cannot stop me, though.” Tony shrugged, going inside the rooms, smirking at the bowing sewer, and hopping on the pedestal in well-practised manner.

“You look confident.” Loki remarked, noting that the man had adjust to the new circumstances in record time.

“Not my first fitting, Rock of ages, or did you forget how rich I am?” Tony teased, holding his hands up, and accommodating the swarming woman.

“Your treasures always seemed, like scraps to me.” Loki dismissed him, convinced that the treasures of Asgard surpassed whatever resources he had.

“You’d be greatly surprised if you visited more and stayed longer.” Tony remarked, smirking at him through the mirror.

“I’ve been stuck for ages on your crude world, Edward. Did not impress me much.” Loki retorted, with a savage grin.

“Yeah, yeah. All heard of Vikings, old man, but you haven’t truly learned, just enforced and conquered.”

“There was little else to do. We were bored.” Loki shrugged.

“Thus,it is safe to presume the reason you punished your youngest wasn’t the latest transgression on Midgard…” Tony said, watching the God carefully through the mirror. The God chuckled, and then laughed.

“Of course not, Edward. Why would I punish him for such an insignificant and rotten trick? He had done much worse in the past.” Loki answered easily, mirth seeping freely into the mask.

“Why then? Didn’t like the rebellious streak?” Tony inquired, intrigued.

“Exactly, he, also, broke his mother’s heart.” Loki said, and Tony could hear heavy guilt there.

“That’s what ambitious hooligans do.” Stark soothed.

“Doesn’t make it any less acceptable.” Loki countered.

“Agreed. Too bad afterlife does not give a chance to fix shit.” Tony admitted, for a brief second getting caught in his own mortal regrets.

“You would know.” Loki murmured softly.

“Probably.” Tony agreed, brushing the annoying feeling away.

“So, when the one gets a second chance he must use it to its full potential, won’t you agree?” Loki asked, trying not to sound invested.

“That’s philosophy, old man, and I ain’t one of those guys.” Tony brushed him off, and it hurt a bit.

“What guy are you then?” Loki mocked, noting that it was silly, and getting out of hand, but Stark was making him feel alive - what irony.

“The scientifically oriented one.” Tony answered, correcting the sewer, and getting a rather nasty glare, which he countered with a sassy smirk. The woman paled, and did, as he requested.

“The searching of the soul is not your concern…” Loki mussed. “Is this the reason you so easily brushed your past life away?”

“It served its purpose.” Stark said nonchalantly, and Loki was overwhelmed by the indifference.

“How can you not care, Edward!? Your work, friends and lover… How can you be so…” Loki ranted, caught in his selfish turmoil.

“Dead?” Tony helpfully supplied, grinning amusedly at the upset God.

“Yes.” Loki echoed, trying to understand.

“Hmmm…Have you ever been in a situation when everything that you believed in turned out to be a lie?” Stark asked, and it struck too close to home, but Loki swallowed the anger and forced himself to nod. Stark acknowledged his bravery with a soft smile, and said: “Than you know.”

“But this is not real, Edward. It’s hubris.” Loki reasoned, admitting that he sounded just like his father.

“And don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. I was tired, Reindeer, and wanted a change of scenery. Fate loves me, so here I am. She, also, threw in a dark angel, so why on Earth I’d want to go back to the dullness?” Tony flirted with the intruding deity. He supposed it was baffling for Loki. Probably it would be weird for anyone. It should be unacceptable for him too, but Pepper didn’t want him, as he was. She only wanted _her version_ , other aspects of his personality were either ignored or forcefully cured. Frankly, he didn’t want her too. Jarvis became sentient, and lead his own life and his friends…well…turned out he didn’t have any. In conclusion, his life sucked and he was glad to be rid of it.

“Great, and I got a sassy corpse that loves to annoy me. Fitting.” The God grumbled, but without actual complaint in his voice. He liked the fact that Stark preferred Asgard over Midgard.

“As I said, better something than nothing” Tony grinned in a sultry manner that made the God crave things he really shouldn’t want. The meaning of the phrase, though, vexed him, especially since it was said by a male whom he fancied.

“Do you presume I’m that unlikable!?” Loki snarled, his mood souring rapidly. It was rather childish of him, but insecurities that he acquired throughout the years of living in the shadows of Thor’s glory clung to him, like a bad smell.

Tony looked at his angry expression, gifting the God with an infuriating grin and waved the woman off, who scampered, bowing all the way. He then jumped off the pedestal and stalked towards the fuming deity.

Loki refused to move an inch, despite feeling uneasy. The looks the formal mortal acquired, coupled with the immense power that was glowing beneath the grey skin, could make a lesser man cry, but Loki was not one of those.

Tony stopped before the illusion, huffing disappointedly.

“I wish I could see the anger burning in your stunning emerald eyes. This blue is quite unsatisfactory.” The man drawled, and the compliment pleased the God, smoothing his discomfort, bringing out another kind of frustration.

“Your pretty words won’t work on me, Stark.” Loki hissed, lying through his teeth, because they did work fine.

“That’s alright.” Tony agreed easily. “These are facts. You may take them to heart or not; they do not change.”

“You must stop this, Stark. It will blow my cover.” Loki warned, trying to find a legitimate reason to dishearten the encouraging urchin.

“Why? You have told your people we’re close, haven’t you?” Tony teased, and Loki blushed for real, thanking the Fates, that the disguise was covering his mishap.

“This is not the same.” Loki reasoned.

“Why? Am I not allowed to say that I admire my friend?” Tony pushed, finding the God’s reluctance to play this particular game highly intriguing and entertaining.

“You are, but we’re not friends, Stark.” Loki hissed, fighting hard against the wish to scream at the man and run.

“But we can be, can we not?” Tony inquired, thinking that probably they could be.

“I’m afraid there’s too much baggage between us.” Loki said carefully, not trusting the man’s sudden fondness of him. It was flattering, of course, and messed with his brain for obvious reasons, but Loki knew a thing or two about deception and manipulation, thus, he was highly distrustful of abrupt acts of kindness and sympathy.

“Yeah, there really should be.” The man agreed, brushing his fingers along the illusionary skin and frowning. “Huh, it does not feel the same…” He noted absentmindedly, stepping away from the God. Loki subtly exhaled, relaxing a little.

“What does not feel the same?” The God asked, to be met with a mischievous smirk.

“Not tellin’. Anyhow, the baggage you speak of died with my mortality. You may have issues with me, understandably. I, however, do not.” Tony dismissed the suspicion altogether. He did know where the God was coming from, but had no wish to mull over it.

“I do not understand how it may be so.” Loki told him honestly. It did not make any sense to him.

“Death made me look at things from the new perspective. You fucked up, killed bunch of people, got slapped, died. I fucked up many times, killed thousands of people, got slapped, died. We’re not that different, Reindeer.” Tony shrugged.

“Alright.” The God said, sitting down, and calling a servant. He needed a drink. “However, my attack was personal.”

“It was, and it wasn’t.” Tony said, taking the opposite seat from the God. “I confess I didn’t think about it much, but you could have ended me before I have opened my mouth, but for some reason you chose not to. I wonder why.”

The girl came, giving Loki a chance to think about his answer. He gave her the orders, and dismissed, deciding to be truthful for a change.

“For the same reason I chose your tower – I hoped it will be glaring enough for my father to see that I did not want to win.” Loki confessed shamelessly.

“Was it enough?” Tony inquired.

“I am here, am I not?” The God said, smirking. The servant returned that moment, putting the wine and cheese on the table, whispering something to the God. Loki flinched, hissing back and waving her off.

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony inquired, watching the God pouring himself a generous share and gobbling it.

“Something like it.” Loki shared, his expression suffering.

“You really hate it, don’t you?” Tony giggled.

Loki stalled again, offering the man a goblet, which Stark took, his piercing gaze watching the God expectedly. Loki wasn’t sure if he needed this. Stark was interesting to the point of obsession, and the God undoubtedly desired him, but was it a smart thing to do? The man expressed clearly his unwillingness to stay in the world of the living and was simply entertaining himself. For Loki, considering the intensity of the emotion Stark elicited, it will end in pain. However, the unbridled wonder and interest Stark showed in his person was hard to ignore, and against the better judgment, Loki gave in.

“It’s not that bad, honestly. I’m having tones of fun, pretending to be King, but the bureaucracy…Oh, the hellish protocols and papers…” Loki whined, pouring himself another drink.

“I hear you, princess. That’s why I hired Pepper. I simply couldn’t deal with the meetings and boring procedures. All I wanted was to create.” Tony sympathised.

“I, truly, cannot say what I wanted from this, anymore. It looked like a great idea at the time. Obviously, my father was right.” Loki reluctantly admitted.

“I’ve noted that you do not deny the parentage.” Tony stated, with a glaring question mark.

“It’s silly to do so. Odin is my father in everything, but blood. I, naturally, guilt trip them when the occasion fits, but it’s lies, like mostly everything I say.” The God shrugged.

“You do realise that this statement is highly contradictory…” Tony commented with an amused grin.

“May be.” Loki said, sounding coy.

“Oh, you beautiful bastard.” Tony praised, being highly entertained by the God’s behaviour. “So, you are stalling?”

“I am. I, also, regret the harshness with which I denied your offer for help. I’d be glad to have it now.” Loki said wistfully.

“Too bad I don’t know the language.” Tony taunted, making the God groan.

“I’m pretty sure you’d leave me to suffer alone regardless.” Loki retorted naughtily.

“I would, Reindeer.” Tony admitted brazenly, sniggering at the God’s growl. “But, to be fair, that’s the only thing I’d allow to torment you.”

“You’re awfully protective of the beast that tried to kill you.” Loki noted.

“Hmmm, it’s in my nature. Ask Hulk, he’ll tell you that we became besties in no time.” Tony retorted, observing how the God’s body became tense at the mentioning of the Green guy.

“Did he tried to smash you too?” Loki inquired, taking himself under control. This overwhelming fear won’t do.

“Now and again, yeah.” Tony confirmed.

“And you do not hate or afraid of him?” Loki asked, intrigued.

“I’m afraid of him, but I do not hate him. His violent outbreaks do not change who he is, and I like the person that is inside.” Tony explained.

“So, following your logic, you can love a monster, even though you’re frightened of it.” Loki summarised.

“Nope. It’s healthy to feel fear. It protects you from getting your ass burnt. On some level you fear everybody, simply, some individuals gain enough of your trust to be accepted in your inner circle and you trust them not to hurt you, and Hulk’s, _monstrosity_ if you wish, has nothing to do with this feeling.” Tony said.

“You don’t perceive him as a monster?” Loki inquired incredulous.

“Of course, not. Besides, I’m not qualified to call anyone a monster, especially looking like this.” Tony said, with a smirk.

“There’s nothing wrong with your looks, Tony.” Loki hurriedly reassured, before his brain could catch with his tongue. His tone was soft, and words passionate. The phrase left his mouth and hung in the air, followed by the awkward silence. Loki’s cheeks hit up, and he berated himself mentally for the stupidity, but the pleased, small smile that bloomed on the man’s lips calmed his nerves instantly.

“And here I thought appearance was not your expertise, Reindeer.” Tony teased, sniggering at the God’s mortified expression that slipped into the mask.

“Excuse me for being courteous, Stark.” The God hissed at him, but the man was not done with him just yet.

“Stark? Why not Tony? I admit, I liked how my name sounded in your honeyed voice.”

The God stilled for a moment, and then the illusionary eyes shimmered with eerie green. Tony stared at the magnificent display, eagerly waiting for the poisonous phrase to be delivered, when the servant girl spoiled it.

She rushed in with a guilty expression stuck on her face, bowed low and whispered something in a submissive voice. Loki glared at her, making her tremble and barked harshly something incomprehensible. She squeaked, and run out.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Loki snarled, not looking directly at him and went out, making sure to bang the doors as loudly as he could.

The sewer that was ordered to return, found the oddly looking guest laughing his soul out, and cursed the Fates for giving her such an arduous task to fulfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pols: Cheers! :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: That's a high praise. Thank you. I stall on fighting scenes mostly...Don't worry. It'll come to you :)
> 
> Toyroys: Cheers! I'm glad you liked it :)
> 
> ShadowTomes: *bows* Thank you :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell) : Such sweet words gladden my heart. Thank you :)


	5. Paaaarty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The time seemed to flow slower in the afterlife or maybe it was his enchanted abilities, that made the world go in slow motion. It wasn’t glaring if he didn’t pay attention, but when the pleasant distraction faded he noticed the drag.

The woman, and the servants that came to do a make-over, feared him, and as much as it was fun to make them squirm, he got bored with it quickly. Loki did not come back either, and he wondered why the God was so comfortable with leaving him alone in his chambers, when he remembered that these rooms weren’t his.

A mischievous smirk graced his pale lips and Tony Stark went to poke around spaces that he had no permission to be in.  
According to the map of the palace, that Tony, after the fiasco, found in Odin’s drawers and learned by heart, Loki’s chambers were located on the north wing, and by the odd looks he was getting, while he strolled down into that direction, he got a feeling that it was closed for the visitors. Logical, thus, he changed the strategy, ditching the main corridors and walking through the servant passages.

He reached the rooms with no obstructions and they were blatantly _Loki_.

The palette, though, was not what he expected – almost no green or black. The rooms were styled in earthly, soothing colours – splashes of occasional orange and red appeared, to energise the serenity of the interior. The chandeliers, shelves, walls and furniture were decorated by sigils and intricated runes, that intertwined and made a curios forest-green ornament; the only green there was.

Tony came to a chair, brushing the pattern, which glowed subtly under his fingertips, making his skin tingle with slight pleasure, like Loki’s illusion did.

Tony smirked, chuckling. It was official. Tony’s body was addicted to Loki’s magic, which was not that big of a surprise, since he was literally made from it.

He walked around, spotting humongous numbers of shelves that were filled with books, scrolls, bottles, weird looking and shining objects, that he really wanted to touch and sniff, but thought better of it. He, also, found notes on the Avengers and huge _file_ on his marvellous person. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read it, but the fact that it existed should be enough kompromat to tease the God mercilessly.

Loki’s personal space was magnificent. The rooms sparkled with individuality and curiosity of the lively mind. The God was a traveller and a scholar, hauling the scraps of knowledge into his den and guarding it, like a precious treasure.

He, also, was a warrior, if the stunning display of cold weapons were anything to go by. He was especially partial to daggers, as it seems, since the collection was vast and took the whole room.

Tony lost hours examining the minute masterpieces, that were made with outmost precision, every and each a work of the highest art.

The late evening found the meddling inventor in the library, where he tried to disassemble the ancient texts. It was hard and tedious work, but the glimpses of knowledge he managed to gain were very well worth it.

>>*<<

Loki’s head was splitting in half. The insignificant squabbles that Earls presented before him made his soul itch with blood lust. No wonder, his father ditched the throne, and brother didn’t even try to protest. It was a cursed, wretched privilege that he loathed from the bottom of his heart.

At one time, he dreamed of it. He saw his father blessed and worshiped, thousands at his command – a freedom he couldn’t have imagined. In reality there was no freedom – only protocols, binding agreements and dancing on eggshells of diplomatic politeness.

The seconds crawled, unwillingly turning into minutes, which in turn reluctantly became hours, and Loki suffered. He forced himself to pay attention and tried to get to the bottom of every argument, find the best solution and keep the interests of the crown intact, but occasionally his mind slipped and run off to the undead inventor.

Tony… **_Stark_** was pocking the wrong dragon, and Loki had half a mind to bite, simply to see how far his ruse was going, but then he chickened out, because the God was not sure if he could go all the way.

He wanted to, though, and it was disturbing, because he desired it for all the wrong reasons. Reasons that should not exists at all, but he spent a long time in confinement, thinking and overthinking. He could not forget, and allowed himself to get a bit invested, and, regrettably, the more he discovered the more desirable Stark became.

Fortunately, there was so much on his plate, that the mild interest hadn’t grown into something truly stupid, and it would have disappeared, if Stark wouldn’t rose back from the dead.

Up close the man was nothing Loki would have dared to imagine. He baffled him, intrigued and kept him guessing. Loki was a slut for everything unusual, captivating, challenging and new, and Stark was all those things rolled into one appealing, **dead** body. Alright, not dead **dead,** but not alive nonetheless.

He ought to be mindful of his words and desires. He should be careful with the lust and yearnings that were bubbling softly beneath his skin, but Stark was a natural black hole with an inescapable gravity, and Loki got sucked in.

It didn’t mean that he will stop resisting, though. He fell once, and didn’t like it one bit. Moreover, Stark’s playful indifference indicated that this fall Loki will not survive.  Friends, the man said. They could be friends.

Yes, of course, like Hel they could. Loki was not one of those men who took the bite and felt satisfied. If he gets close to Stark, he will wish to devour him whole. One tiny taste will only tease his appetite.

Thus, it was hard choosing to make – death of starvation, because he, already, knew the palate; or dig in and choke.

“Sire, what will be your decision?” The Earl asked him, and Loki blinked, realising that he zooned out and didn’t hear a word they said.

“I propose we postpone this meeting and gather again in the three days’ time when the passion settles, and rational part takes hold.” Loki answered smoothly, keeping the cold authority intact. The Earls whispered amongst each other, praising his sapience, and left greatly satisfied.

Loki sighed, allowing himself to sag and overlooked the empty, grand throne-room. He felt little. The humongous, gold-covered walls were closing on him. He felt lonely and disconnected.

He yearned to touch the alluring, dead star and discover its secrets. The God wished to know how Stark could be so alone in the Universe and have no regrets about it.

 >>*<<

Loki did not find him in Odin’s chambers. The guards and the servants were also oblivious to Starks’ whereabouts and Loki dreaded the worst.

The God marched to his former rooms, praying to Fates for his gut feeling to be wrong, but the moment he stepped into those he had no doubt that the rude male was there.

He could sense the sweet smell of honey and fire, and see the dust brushed from the various items. He followed the pattern, and cringed when he saw an open file on Stark, thanking the Universe for at least not giving the man the ability to understand the written text, otherwise Loki would have died from mortification right there.

He found him in the library. The man was sitting Indian style, surrounded by various books, smiling at the pages gleefully, and Loki groaned. Naturally, he would learn. It was naïve to think that he wouldn't..

“Stark, does no one defined burglary for you?” Loki hissed displeased with Stark’s disregard of his personal space.

“I wasn’t gonna steal anything, Reindeer.” The man retorted, raising his mesmerising eyes to watch Loki. “Besides, if you want to get technical - it’s no burglary, it’s desecration.”

“Hilarious, Stark.” Loki drawled, crouching besides the man. “What are you reading?”

“Reading is a strong word for what I’m doing.” Tony mumbled, and gave the book to Loki. The God examined the book, not expecting to see the dictionary. Stark was learning, or tried to anyway, the gist’s of his mother tongue, and it was disarmingly sweet.

“How far did you come?” Loki asked, settling beside him.

“I’m convinced that I got the most of them right, but these evade me. Oh, and I think I know how to say your name - _Loki_.” Stark pronounced uncertainty, waiting for the God’s comment excitedly, but Loki didn’t register it. He was still hearing his name in the language he loved, pronounced by the man he wanted, and he could say that he was right to be cautious. The moment he heard it the electric current ripped through him, making his hear go up and knees go weak. It was a singular pleasure.

“You've done well for a beginner, _Tony_.” Loki praised. “But your vowels certainly need to be worked on.”

The man visibly shivered, blinking slowly, and averting his gaze for a moment, murmuring: “Damn, it’s just a name.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” The God teased, pleased that he was not the only one affected, but as per usual Stark beat him to the punch.

“I said – damn, it’s just a name, but coming from you it feels…I don’t even have a word for it.” Tony repeated, staring dead on into the God’s eyes, and Loki had to swallow. He was abnormally good at this.

“You simply love to fuck with me.” Loki grumbled, upset that yet again Tony got an upper hand.

“I’m, and I would love to do that not only in a metaphorical sense.” Stark said, grinning at him brightly. Loki rolled his eyes and showed him playfully.

“Your charm is outstanding.” Loki mocked, making the braze male snigger.

“I’m a stud, yeah.” Tony bragged, and they both broke into a merry laughter.

“Let’s go philanderer. You can try your luck on the feast.” Loki said, when the laughter died out, standing up.

Tony looked at the God, shaking his head and hopping on his feet.

“Well, if you’re not willing, I’ll have no choice but to lower myself to the peasants.” He joked, and followed the God out of his rooms.

>>*<<

The dining hall was grandiose. The walls were decorated by the colourful drapes, that according to Loki immortalised the greatest sacrifices and deeds the royal family performed for the prosperity of Asgard. The chandeliers were made of twigs, bright orbs playfully floating amongst them, like fire-bugs, casting a soft golden light, and reflecting of the floor, that was smooth, as glass and deeply dark.

The tables and chairs were minutely carved, spotting Celtic knots and charms. The choice of food and drinks was lush. The tables were practically piled up with all kinds of weird looking dishes, that was neatly packed into an expensive looking silverware.

Tony was gawking openly, ignoring the sniggering God completely. Sue him, but he never saw such extravagant opulence, and coming from a spoiled billionaire it was saying something.

“Wow.” Tony whistled. “You know how to throw a party, Reindeer.”

The God gave him a pleased smirk, and led to the grand table that stood in the centre of the room on a pedestal. There were only a dozen places there, with two thrones in the middle.

Most of the chairs were already occupied, by the snooty looking folks. They all stood up and bowed when they came closer. Tony had a hard time supressing arrogant sniggers, that slipped from him occasionally.

“You can seat on my left.” Loki generously allowed, and Tony did not hesitate to take, what he presumed, was Thor’s seat. The two seats on the Gods right were empty, and no one dared to sit there, which confirmed Tony’s theory. The divine brothers lost their mother.

The conversations were empty. Loki’s attention was demanded from all sides, and Tony let them have it. He was content with observation.

Asgard, like Erath, was strictly divided into social classes, and each of them had its own place. However, they did easily intertwine, giving an illusionary impression of equality. Tony sneered watching, like a lower-class girl tried to seduce the upper class warrior, and got roughly told off by the others. However, the vixen had a fiery spirit and started a loud argument, waving her hands around. A poor servant girl got mixed into it and spilled the wine on her. She growled and slapped the girl so hard, her lip split, but, nobody batted an eye, tittering at her and pushing her roughly, making her fall and forcing her to crawl out of there. That was peculiar.

“Hey, old man.” Tony drawled, tapping Loki’s shoulder to gain his attention. “Is it usual for Asgardians to be such dicks towards the service stuff?”

“Not lately, but she’s a slave, thus, nobody cares for her dignity.” Loki answered levelly.

“A slave?” Tony clarified, finding it hard to believe.

“Yes. She, like the others are spoils of war or war criminals, that lost their freedom.” The God explained, sensing that Stark will not be accepting of their customs.

“And you see nothing wrong with it?” Tony inquired trying to control his temper.

“No, I don’t. I find it productive. Those people committed horrible crimes even by our standards, and trust me when I say that my people have a very accepting mind-frame when it comes to violence, rape and murder, but instead of being locked up they do good for society.” Loki answered neutrally.

“Alright, I get it with criminals, but spoils of war?” Tony hissed, berating himself for getting upset. It wasn’t his house nor his culture. Slavery was awful, period, but this was not his call.

“It was a long time ago, Edward. You know how we raged and conquered, leaving nothing behind, but ashes. They were our sworn enemies, and we are cruel.” Loki confirmed.

“That’s disgraceful.” Tony grumbled, finding it extremely hard to stomach.

“Yes, I agree, but that was our way. But some time ago I decided to change it.” The God placated.

“Why?” Tony inquired harshly.

“Because it did not feel right.” Loki answered simply.

“However, you didn’t grant them freedom.” Tony hissed.

“I cannot do that, unfortunately. Their consciousness was crippled by magic. They will not survive in the outside world.” Loki confessed, feeling a bit uneasy.

“That’s horrible.” Tony accused, burning the God with a hateful stare, and then, abruptly remembering history of his own nation. “And I am being a total ass and hypocrite. I apologise, it’s simply unsettling to see that slavery still exists.”

“You’ve been raised in an awfully free-spirited and unaggressive environment, Edward, I sympathise, but you’ll find that Universe is a dark and vicious place that abhors justice and mercy.” Loki commented, watching Stark carefully for any signs of violent response. To his ultimate relief the male chuckled and relaxed.

“Only you can call my hell-hole of a life “unaggressive environment”.” Tony commented letting it go. It was useless to pick up a fight. They already sorted it out.

“Dear Edward, I was under the impression that we both acknowledged that compared to me you’re a spoiled hothouse flower. I apologise for such a rude opening of your sensitive eyes.” Loki mocked him, and Tony barked out a laugh.

“You little shit.” He whizzled through giggles.

Loki grinned at him teasingly, mirth sparkling freely in his greenish eyes, and then, abruptly, they became steely grey. A dainty hand landed on Tony’s shoulder, but the warmth that sipped inside him upon the contact was not as pleasant as Loki’s was. The pleasure was bleak and barely noticeable.  

Tony half-turned to witness a stunning read-head, with deep dark-blue eyes, and cleavage worthy of a drool.

“Good evening, Sire.” She said, bowing slightly. “May I interrupt your discussion and ask you, Edward the Deathless, for a dance?”

Her voice was silvery, and pleasant to listen. The sinful curve of her smile told Tony that she wished to see him in her bed far more than on the dancefloor, and he had no objections. Loki was his _Holy grail_ , but no one said he cannot have some fun along the way, thus, he gifted her with his best flirtatious smirk and purred:

“Lead the way, gorgeous.”

The woman blinked at him surprisingly, darting her stunned gaze between them. Loki exhaled, and nodded. She smiled dazzlingly and practically dragged Stark away.

The joyful laughter and obvious enjoyment of her company that Stark displayed, made Loki sick. He was aware that he held no claim on the male and had no rights to feel this way, but he was hellishly jealous.

The only thing that soothed his jealousy, was the colours Tony wore, however, it meant little, and after an hour or so the pair disappeared from the hall.

Loki tried very hard not to concentrate on it, and vigorously squashed the envy towards the woman, but by the third sleepless hour it was time to admit that he cared for Stark far more than he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushimipan: Cheers! No worries :) Thank you for your recommendation, but I wanted to use this word specifically...and never mind that I,also, cringe on it :)
> 
> Anthraquinblue: Thank you :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Cheers! I love them both, though :)
> 
> Toyroys: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it :)


	6. Night confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The red clad vixen knew how to use her body properly. The alluring angles and stunning flexibility, that she showed on a dance floor, made Tony’s mouth water, and mind wonder to the dirtiest places.

Naturally, she was not whom he truly desired, but his body was born yesterday, and the night was intoxicating. He was eager to see what he can do and how long he’ll manage to last, and she seemed, like a nice rat to experiment on.  

She was eager, and it did not take him long to lure her into the privacy of his guest rooms, which Loki so generously provided for him.

Tony kissed her roughly, pushing against the wall, thinking that this move will not fly with Loki, since the deity was so god-damned long. However, if the position would be reverse…The thought made him hot, his prick twitching enthusiastically. The woman moaned, biting his lip and he invaded her mouth, encouraging her to wrap her sculptured legs around his hips.

She faltered, groaning and he hauled her up impatiently, attacking ivory neck with open mouthed kisses. Her skin tasted sweet, and lacked the chill Tony came to admire. He wondered how the God’s skin would taste; and betting that it would be fresh and crisp, like the first snow or frost, melting eagerly beneath his tongue. He ought to find out in the nearest future, but for now, regrettably, he will have to manage with this.

Tony kissed lower, securing her in place, and teared the fabric, exposing well-shaped breasts. She hissed, chill air of the night washing over her heated skin, and covering her in goose bumps. Tony smirked, leaning in and catching an erect nipple between his lips. He twirled his tongue around it and sucked, earning himself a throaty moan.

The woman was trembling beneath his arms, seeking friction and he was messily rutting against her wet core. She arched into him, pleading and he took mercy, taking her into his arms and spreading on the first flat surface, which turned out to be a table.

She looked gorgeous, laid out for him to feast on – eyes dark and glassy with lust, cheeks reddened from the heat and lips thoroughly ravished. Her neck and breasts were covered in his bites and darkening hickeys, rusty tresses sprawled around, like a halo, and he moaned wantonly imagining a different body altogether.

She was pliant and soft; writhing and whimpering, delirious with pleasure, while he fucked her vigorously. She came twice, before he even felt a glimpse of his own release, and had to marvel at his new-found stamina. In the end, she couldn’t take him. He had to jerk off to his shameless and naughty fantasies, that were filled with hellishly tempting raven God.

The night felt cold, despite the warm body that was sleeping next to him. He felt hallow and restless. The environment was wrong, and smells irritated him. He didn’t want to be here, nor he was willing to share the bed with her, thus, he got up and went to the one he longed for.

>>*<<

After tormenting, berating and arguing with himself for hours, Loki finally dozed off. His dreams were filled with usual horrors, embarrassments and fright, but his body was beaten, so it refused to wake up, until he heard footsteps.

Loki jolted wide awake and conjured a dagger. The intruder was, already, in the bedroom and he panicked, cursing his wondering mind and distracting, undead inventor. There were forces after him that needed only one slip to capture him, and contradictory to Stark he did not wish to die.

Thus, when the dark shape came close enough Loki leaped, kicking the body into the wall and slicing its throat, only seconds later registering the temperature of the skin and the shape. His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly called the lights. Surely the grinning face of the suicidal, infuriating, dumb mongrel was staring back at him.

“The fuck are you doing here!?” Loki growled, shaking the idiot for good measure, adrenalin and relief flowing through his veins, and making him dizzy.  

“You won’t believe, Reindeer, but several hours ago I had the same scenario in my head, minus the dagger, though, but that’s cool if you’re into that.” Tony teased, his voice an octave lower, because fuck Loki was pinning him to the wall, no free space between them, and it sent his skin ablaze.

“Fuck you, Stark.” Loki growled, running his hands over the inventor’s neck, to reassure himself that - yes, the bastard was perfectly fine.

“Pretty please.” Tony moaned blatantly, because this simple caress gave him more pleasure that any past or present lover ever gave him.

The God looked at him, smirking seductively and pressed closer. He rocked his hips slightly, breaking Tony’s brain in the process. The undead inventor spotted a prominent bulge, and it filled Loki’s soul with sadistic glee.

“If to be honest, I could, but…” The God purred, so close Tony could taste his breath on his lips. “It’s what you crave, and I’m not inclined to give it.” The God declared cruelly, pushing himself off Tony, but Tony was not ready to let him go, so he caught Loki by the upper arm and reversed their positions. Yeap, it wasn’t comfortable, but it’ll have to do.

“What do you want me to do Loki – kneel? Beg? Because I just might.” Tony whimpered, struggling with his lust, but caught a glimpse of worry in those beautiful eyes, and forcefully tore himself from the God. “You’re not fair, Reindeer.” He concluded, flopping on the bed.

“I’m not fair?” Loki asked, watching the male incredulously. “You’re in my bedroom…”

“Odin’s.” Tony corrected with a shit eating grin.

“Shut it.” Loki growled with a death glare, and Tony raised his hands up in a picture of perfect submissiveness. “As I was saying, you broke into my bedroom in the middle of the night, ravished me and I am not fair?”

Tony stared at Loki, who was emitting a high amount of offence, posture tense and aggressive, for a couple of moments, trying hard not to crack, but in the end, he lost it.

“Can’t believe you said it with a straight face. Fuck, you’re brilliant performer, Bambi.” Tony praised, chuckling.

Loki rolled his eyes, and finally unglued himself from the wall, taking a seat on the bed too.

“You’re the one to talk, your desperation rang quite truthfully.” Loki commented casually.

“It’s because it was, Bambi.” Tony confessed, getting comfortable. He wiggled up, and rested against the headboard, stretching his legs out. Loki watched him carefully, but did not comment.

“You expect me to believe that, when you spent the best part of the evening with that woman.” Loki strived to pronounce it indifferently, but the last word still came out poisonous.

“I, apologise, sweet. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Tony purred, and got zapped by Loki’s magic for real. It was even a bit painful. Tony sniggered anyway. “Peace, Bambi. She was shit. I had to run.”

“And you found no better place to hid than here?” Loki mocked.

“Yeah. I love to be around you, Bambi, and, since, I’m past denying myself anything – ta-da-ta!” Tony sing-sang, adoring how the vein twitched on Loki’s temple.

“My opinion, of course, is irrelevant.” Loki drawled sarcastically. It was hellishly pleasing to hear that the woman failed to satisfy Tony, but Stark still went with her, and, of course, his jealousy was uncalled for, but they seemed to ignore rational altogether. Tony was remarkably good at playing farce and creating chaos, ridiculing common sense and social norms, and Loki was secretly drooling over his magnificence.

“It’s not. It’s of the outmost importance. But we are aware that if you truly wanted me gone, I’d be gone.” Tony remarked.

“Is that so?” Loki hissed vehemently, the stress of the last couple of days catching up with him and his temper, fuelled by the envy, flared. “My magic treats you, like its own. You’re obviously stronger than me and impossible to harm with traditional weapons. You can ruin me with one word, and I’m bound to you by the deal. So, tell me how can I do shit!?”

“I… didn’t think about that.” Tony said, frowning. “It’s all fun and games, Bambi.” He swore, because the last thing he wanted is for the God to feel, like he had no choice but to play by Tony’s rules. Tony craved authenticity. He desired to know Loki, and it was impossible to achieve if the God presumed he had a role to maintain or standard to match up with, worse if he thought that Tony might hurt him if he fails to deliver. “I didn’t mean to make you feel trapped. Hell, if you truly hate my face that much tell me to fuck off, and I will. I hide myself in those rooms you gave me and patiently wait for you to send me back into nothingness. Pinky swear.”

Loki opened his mouth and closed it. Of course, Stark was right. He could do something about this predicament if he really wanted to. He just didn’t, and it drove him mad, especially the part where Tony did not consider him anything more but a toy.

“You’d do that?” Loki asked, to appease his assholish nature.

“If you wish.” Tony easily agreed, but for the first time since their meeting, Loki saw unease in him. A tension settled in his broad shoulders, and Loki thought that maybe Stark cared for him a bit more than he allowed the God to see. Well, he was a fool.

“ _You’ll be my death_.” Loki said, and naturally those otherworldly eyes sparkled with curiosity. “I swore you low to hell, Stark. You may pester me, since the life of the ruling is such a bore. But as the King of this realm, I order you to leave me be, at least, for tonight.”

“Nope.” The infuriating male said.

“No?” Loki asked, getting riled up again.

“You may be King, but I do not recognise you as such.” Tony brushed him off, and it fucking hurt. Loki growled lividly, the pain prominent in his voice, so it came out as a keen whine, and crawled to the smirking abomination, straddling him in one swift motion, and grabbing by the throat.

“I am King, and you’ll respect me!” He hissed, squeezing hard, and, of course, it did not damage the male. Tony’s grin widened, and he run his fingers up Loki’s upper arm, and let his fingers to linger there, drawing soothing circles. The caress was pleasant, and it calmed Loki, despite his adamant wish to stay pissed off at Stark.

“You’re King for them _Loki_. For me you can only be a stunning deity.” Tony hummed, and it made Loki’s cheeks heat up with guilty pleasure. He longed to hear sweet compliments form Tony, and the man felt abnormally right. The only truthful thing in this ludicrous, dramatic, false piece of a life he stole.

“I cannot win, can I?” Loki whined displeased, letting his hand drop.

“You, already, did. You just don’t want to accept it yet. It’s alright. I’ve tones of time.” Tony murmured, running his fingers up and down Loki’s skin. It was relaxing, and, suddenly, fight left Loki. He felt drained and drowsy.

“I will never be one of your conquests to brag about, Stark. You can forget ‘bout it.” The God mumbled, his eyelids becoming heavy. “Now can you, please, go. I’m tired.”

“I’m staying, Bambi.” Tony murmured, massaging his neck gently.

“No, you’re not.” Loki protested, but it came out weak and unconvincing, probably because he didn’t want him to go, period.

“Yes, yes, I’m. I’ll stay and guard you from nightmares, Bambi.” Tony insisted, encouraging Loki to move and spread himself along the undead body, which he did without much fuss. It was unusual for him – this care; honest wish to make him feel protected, safe. It was preposterous, and he wanted to experience it.

Loki slept, like a baby. Morning, though, caught him by surprise. In a mist of not quite being awake he freaked out, when he felt a body pressing into his side. Nobody slept near him for centuries, and he did not remember inviting anyone, besides he could not, even if someone would want to spent time with him.

“Steady, Bambi.” A deep voice of the undead inventor called through the panic, and he exiled snakingly focusing his gaze on the smiling male. “I’d say good morning, but it’s clearly will come out as mocking.”

“It’s just you.” Loki breathed out, and chuckled at pure offence that overtook the undead inventor’s features.

“The lack of fear is totally degrading.” Tony pouted, crossing his arms.

“Excuse me, but I thought that’s what you wanted – my trust.” Loki teased, calming down further. Stark’s presence had this effect on him, and, frankly, after eons glancing behind his back and sleeping with one eye open it was a welcomed change.

“It’s not trust you’re showing.” Tony growled playfully.

“What’s it then?” Loki asked, sitting up and stretching.

This morning was surreal, dreamy, and got him in a pleasant mood. Stark’s sassy blubbering distracted him from the dullness of the grey reality and the heated stare that was caressing his skin was stroking his ego in all the right places. Not to mention that he finally managed to get some well-deserved rest, and didn’t feel, like the rusty old man.

“Arrogance.” Tony murmured, stretching his hand and running his fingers up Loki’s side. The God glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. “Cannot help it, Bambi.”

“As it seems _sexual harassment_ is also absent from your vocabulary.” Loki teased, but otherwise did not discourage him, which Tony took as a green light, and continued petting him.

“I don’t hear heated arguments against.” Tony noted, getting drunk on the sensation. Darn, he felt intoxicating.

“It’s because you’re not listening.” Loki mocked, and slid out of his reach. Tony whined needy, beckoning the God to come back wordlessly.

“That bad?” Loki asked, not a shred of sympathy in his voice, only self-satisfied narcissism swimming in his gaze.

“You’re savage, and a bastard, and a tease.” Tony accused, drinking the image of a sexy, mellow, half-dressed God.

“And a liar, and a traitor, and a monster – don’t forget about that.” Loki added playfully.

“My how many outstanding monikers my deity has.” Tony murmured, not surprised at how right the declaration felt and sounded.

“I’m not yours, Stark.” Loki corrected him out of principle.

“It’s not up for a negotiation, Bambi.” Tony countered.

“Huh, and here I thought you didn’t want me to feel trapped...” Loki said in a fake trembling voice, that hid the arousal, which sprung from the blatant announcement of the ownership.

“Oh, you’re free, Bambi, to do whatever or whomever you want. I’m not judging, but you’re mine anyway.” Tony softly insisted.

“Hmmm, didn’t take you for a man who’ll be accepting of an open-relationship.” Loki drawled thoughtfully.

“Wasn’t aware we’re in one.” Tony fired back, and Loki’s cheeks reddened considerably. He glared at the indicant male, who was staring at him innocently, and cursed him promptly, before exiting the room. The velvety laughter buzzing in his ears, like a sweet tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lokislonelylady: Cheers! :) I wanted to make it more 'bout Asgard and how it works...but ended up focusing on LokiXTony dynamics once again...don't understand how's that happening :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Well did you like how Loki reacted? :))))
> 
> ShadowTomes: Thank you. I'm glad you like my story :)


	7. Fundament building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, dear readers! May this year brings you colorful moments and joyful, lazy days; may it be full of love and happiness!

The following weeks were stunningly pleasant, if not a little bizarre. Loki couldn’t really wrap his head around it, but somehow, he found a kindred spirit in the undead inventor. It was a long while, since he felt comfortable in his _own skin_. The feeling was unlike any other, and for a brief time he pondered if he ever had a luxury to be himself. The answer did not come, and futile mussing raised uncomfortable issues, which the God preferred to brush under the rug. Thus, he settled on “fate’s given” and enjoyed the present thoroughly.

Tony got him through and through. He didn’t have to stop and think on how to use his words or what to use them for – everything went. Tony met him in the middle, and depending on his mood, stretched the joke or twisted the ideas into something new entirely.

Loki tried to shock him with horror stories, poison with lies and confuse with brutal truths. Tony smiled and took the whole shebang in, teasing him in the process or ridiculing the Asgardian customs, making Loki laugh for hours.

Loki was helpless to resist such blatant acceptance and lively interest. Tony wanted to know all there’s to know about him and his culture, gobbling down the knowledge, like a starving man.

However, Tony was not passive in his strive for information. He was inquisitive, and stimulating. He analysed the data and forced Loki to explain every little detail, giving his own input, which forced the God to look at many situations from the different angle. The journey was eye-opening and brutal. He was, almost, fearful to discuss more personal matters with the brilliant devil.

“Hey, old man, do you miss it?” The said demon asked, putting his hand over his shoulder in half embrace. Loki only rolled his eyes, and refrained from pushing him off. The man refused to budge, no matter how many times Loki zapped or showed him. Thus, he simply gave up and allowed him to do, as he pleased.

“What exactly?” Loki clarified, because he missed quite a number of things.

“Your life.” Tony explained, a certain shadow entering his gaze.

“This is my life, Edward.” Loki sassed, inwardly sighing - personal came out of nowhere.

“Sure, but I mean the good old days – when you were free to wreak havoc on innocence, and be as rude as you pleased, caring none for anything but your childish ambitions.” The man fished, and Loki indulged him.

“A little. However, I have changed – world has changed – since then.” The God said honestly, guiding the inventor deeper into the garden, and hiding under the branches of ancient willow trees. Here nobody will disturb them. Tony followed, and joined him, when Loki sat under one.

“Hmm, I’d not say so. You got burned, but I doubt it destroyed you.” Tony observed, but Loki ignored the comment, to have his own share.

“What about you? Don’t you miss it?” The God inquired, because Tony’s life morphed itself into something alien. If to think about it, the man lost everything, including his self-image. However, there was no conflict in him; no remorse or regret. He was abnormally calm and content to be stuck in the different world, under the roof of his former enemy. Loki longed to know how Tony managed to find such inner peace, and strength to move on, or caught him on his ruse, and then beg Tony to teach him _the ideal mask of serenity_.

“No. Funny right? I fought tooth and nail for something I don’t give two fucks about.” He confessed, and Loki chuckled. Of course, Tony may very well be telling the truth. May be from his perspective the life he led was not wort fighting for. Loki, naturally, couldn’t imagine how it came to pass, since Nines were aware how exceptionally brave and gifted Tony Stark was, but, then, they desired different things.

“It’s hilarious.” The God teased, keeping his mussing to himself, for now.

“You’d know.” Tony jested, hinting on how his own struggle for power turned out to be an empty fight, and Loki thought that may be their desires were not that dissimilar after all.

“Oh, yes.” The God agreed, and they both laughed.

“But, seriously, aren’t you dying to stir this uptight society. You’re so proper it’s unsettling.” Tony teased, moving to lay down on the grass, his head landing on Loki’s lap.

The God squawked, heart beating wildly.

“Why should I when you’re doing a great job for the both of us.” Loki hissed through greeted teeth.

“This’s nothing. Nobody will see. It’s a marvellous idea, though…” Tony drawled thoughtfully, and for a second Loki imagined how thoroughly they could have scandalised the court. It would be a blast and pure ecstasy, but, unfortunately, not in these circumstances.

“Honest to Nines, Stark, I’ll butcher you.” Loki warned seriously, debating if he could be frivolous and caress his hair. On the other hand, he was Loki, and since when he denied himself anything he wanted. Thus, he spread his hand, along silky tresses. The sensation was peculiar. Starks hear was soft and sleek to the touch. He liked the feeling.

Tony moaned quietly, not expecting the sudden caress, but immensely glad that it came and soaked in it selfishly.

“That would be even more fun. Just imagine how gloriously frustrating it would be – finding a way to scratch me, not to say cut.” He mumbled the first thing that jumped into his mind, momentarily lost in the blatant show of affection.

“Hmmm, that may prove to be a difficult challenge to win, but then again, nothing I cannot manage, I’m sure.” Loki drawled, ignoring a painful twist in his gut. The thought of Tony being in any kind of pain or danger was unsettling.

“If anyone could do it, it would be you.” Tony agreed, swimming in the ocean of pleasure. “Well, at least, I’ll have an honour to taste your lips, before I perish – near death experiences make me rather foolhardy, so you know.” He jested absentmindedly, but the body underneath him tensed, and he forced himself to focus on the dialogue.

“Promise me, you’ll not compromise Odin’s image, Stark, to honour my mother’s memory.” Loki asked openly, forgetting about overrated pride for a moment. Tony looked at him carefully, scrutinising. The attention was intense, but Loki, somewhat, got used to it, seeing how he spent a huge amount of time in the undead inventor’s company.

“Since you’re asking so nicely. I swear I won’t.” Tony promised solemnly, no bullshit notes entering his whiskey voice and Loki relaxed. “When has she died?” The man inquired, pleased that Loki was opening to him, even though the topic of discussion was miserable.

“Several years ago. However, time is not the question here.” The God divulged, feeling the ghosts of pain and grief, dancing on the edge of his consciousness, but the enjoyable weight of Tony’s body and sympathetic warmth in his gaze kept the spectres at bay.

“I get it. Years are nothing to you.” Tony nodded, and Loki smiled at him indulgently. The lingering sparks of _mortality_ , that, occasionally, showed in, otherwise, unearthly reasoning, amused the God.

“Yes, but that’s not what it is.” Loki explained, trying not to giggle at Tony’s starry-eyed expression. It still caught him by surprise, and he felt inadequately proud that he got an honour to educate such an exquisitely gifted creature.

“What is it?” The undead inventor demanded impatiently, and Loki chuckled, unable to fight the wave of fondness that washed over him.

“Marriage is sacred on Asgard.” The God said, smiling softly at the man.

“I thought that was rather the point everywhere.” Tony snarked, eyes glued to the tender look that was stuck on the illusion, regretting that he couldn’t see it on Loki.

“Hmmm…” The God hummed sensually, running his nails along Tony’s scalp idly. “But here it’s literal. It’s not just pretty words. It’s an arduous process.”

“Can’t say it’s easy for anybody, but, please, oh, wise one, enlighten this illiterate heathen.” Tony bantered, keeping his mind off the caress and gentle gazes that drove him wild.

“It’s a decision one should carefully consider and discuss with their chosen partner, because if something goes awry, they both may very well die.” Loki explained levelly, and just like that the topic of marriage, for the first time in Tony’s…non-life, became fascinating.

“Really!?” Tony exclaimed, jerking up in his excitement, and grimaced when Loki’s fingers pulled rather harshly at his hair. Tony glared at the God, who smirked sheepishly, massaging the skin apologetically. Tony sighed contently, and settled back, melting under the touch again.

“Yes. You see, on Asgard, Freya the Goddess of fertility decides if you’re worthy to be joined. The couple that thinks they are ready to commit to each other asks for her audience and on the set day they go to the temple.” Loki continued with his explanation, adoring the blissful expression he created on Tony’s face.

“Any couple?” Tony murmured, lulled by the gentle caress.

“Any, Tony. We don’t share the bigotry that the half of the Nines partakes in. Love knows no gender, statue or race. Or at least that what we preach.” Loki clarified.

“It’s not as transparent, is it?” Tony remarked shrewdly.

“Nothing really is.” Loki agreed, because there were still opinions, political games and many other social and personal norms that may end the relationship before it even started. “Never mind that, the law says any couple that wishes to do so – may. So, they enter the temple and are separated, each led to their own room where they must pass several tests. If they do, they are joined before Freya, and she hears their vows and joins them, marking each with a sigil.”

“You mean, like a tattoo?” Tony inquires, and reminds himself to check Loki for one, because he wouldn’t put cheating pass the Trickster.

“Something, like it, yes. It’s magical, though, and gives you the ability to sense your spouse’s life-force, no matter where they are.” Loki answers serenely, enjoying the tranquillity that settled between them.

“Sounds rather romantic. Where’s the death part?” Tony asks.

“The death part comes if one wishes to eliminate the ties. They, again, need to get an audience with Freya. At this point it does not matter if their spouse agrees or not, and Freya will remove the sigil from both.” The God answers.

“Doesn’t sound life threatening.” Tony murmurs thoughtfully. He must have missed something.

“Ah, right, mortal here…” Loki teases him, giggling at the pout he receives. “She’ll remove the skin on which sigil is present. The wound will be grievous, painful and hard to heal, because such is a penalty for wasting love and Freya’s blessings.”

“Huh, gives a new meaning to the phrase “until death tears us apart”, and, fuck, every time I think your society is sort of cool, you’ll go and say shit, like this.” Tony complains, finding Loki’s civilisation disarmingly savage.

“I think, it’s fair. If you’re not sure, don’t bother her. There’s plenty ways to make the relationship “official” without it.” Loki says rather bitingly, and Tony wonders if someone refused his proposal. If they did they were total morons, if they didn’t and then ditched Loki, Tony wanted to know their name and address asap.

“But it does not count here, doesn’t it?” He inquired, instead of demanding to know if Loki has any ties.

“No, it does not. I, honestly, won’t count it either.” Loki said, and something in his voice laid Tony’s worries to rest.

“Wow, who knew you’re so traditional, Bambi.” He teased, secretly thrilled that the God chose to be serious about this thing.

“I’m a God of lies, Tony, so my vows are seldom true, and rarely unbreakable. This one, though, may be the only one that I’ll want to honour for the rest of my cheating and dishonest life. So, yes, I’m very traditional.” Loki defended, the personal aspect that slipped into the harmless conversation, bothered the old scars, and irritated the God.

“Alright, the creepy ritual it is.” Tony placated, sensing that some shit-head did refuse the stunning deity.

“Who says I’ll marry you, Tony?” Loki puffed playfully. The edge leaving his voice, and Tony beamed at him.

“The fact that you presumed I was hinting on you, gives me high hopes.” Tony flirted in turn.

“You are lying on my knees and spending your nights with me, are you not?” The God remarked, without tensing, and Tony did a happy dance in his head. Loki, finally, felt comfortable enough to play him dirty.

“Touché. But, seriously, let’s steer this pompous, golden city, _Loki, pretty please?_ Tony begged, because he was dying to see Loki in action. He heard incredible stories, and it’s such a shame that the God decided to retire.

“Let’s assume I’ll agree to compromise the high position I sacrificed so much to achieve and bite. What you have in mind?” Loki inquired, berating himself for the lack of restrain.

“Oh, you’ll love it. I heard whispers, reluctant as they might be, that you sacrificed your life for Asgard.” Tony shared, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Ah, yes, Thor operates under this assumption.” Loki divulged reluctantly, not sure where was Tony going with this, and adored the mystery immensely.

“So, why not make you great, hm? As I understood, there’s no cult, no temple built in your honour...well I vote it’s time you make one.” Tony announced conspiratorially.

Loki’s breath hitched, and he was momentarily lost for words. The heart in his chest bloomed and bled with infectious adoration. This was a breaking point for the God. Tony didn’t comprehend what those words meant to Loki; what this _mischief_ signified or how important it was for his ego, self-image and their relations. Tony, simply, wanted to worship Loki, and for the God there was no gift more precious than recognition.

“It’s insane, _dearest._ ” Loki murmured in hush tones; his emotions expressed in the endearment, that Tony was unable to understand, and the God wanted to keep it that way.

“Tell me you’re not tempted, Bambi?” Tony coaxed, seeing how the proposition pleased the God, making him glow from the inside.

Loki smiled at him exuberantly, untangling his long fingers from Tony’s hair and running them down his throat and chest, before resting his palm on his heart.

“Let’s see, _dearest_ , how good you’re at planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Thank you! Happy new year! May the luck be on your side and bless your house! :)  
> ShadowTomes: Thank you for reading :) Happy new year! Wish you all the things you secretly desire and a bit more :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: Don't know, really...may be 'cos one of them is a divine mage...:))) Happy new year! Wish you a lot of creativity, success in your personal and professional life. May this year brings you joy an happiness! :)


	8. Erecting pillars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The time morphed into one blurred continuum, that Tony measured by quiet, still periods that he spent beside the sleeping God.

He didn’t dream nor needed rest, so occasionally he had to cut their impromptu lessons abruptly, because his deity, no matter how godlike, was alive and required sleep. On some memorable and rare occasions, he had a pleasure to carry dead asleep Loki to bed. On night as those, Loki would not be visited by nightmarish demons, and Tony was grateful for that, even though he missed the desperate clinging that occurred when they struck.

Sometimes, though, Tony became restless. The hollow, black hole inside of him would itch, demanding to be fed, and he will go off wondering around the palace or the city till the dawn.

That was the time when he discovered dirty royal laundry and touched secrets he didn’t want to bother Loki with. There’s severe pain. There’s pitiful humiliation.

He admired and loathed Asgardians. They were incredibly developed socially. Their science was something out of this world, and yet, they manage to perform such crude and barbaric acts towards their own that Tony, occasionally, desired to burn the city down and piss on its ashes.

He got an alarmingly intimate insight into Loki’s choices and behaviours, through his night studies. He, also, was not surprised by the God’s creepy demands for attention, and severe trust issues. It must have been a torture to be raised in a worshiping culture, being given a title, to end up as a mockery; as an example of everything that the said society rejects.

Loki was cursed by a glorious burden. His nature was designed to rebel against the archaic presumptions and old testaments, and his psyche is resilient enough to take the ridicule and slippery beliefs, so he was chosen to be “the devil” of Asgard. The martyr that should maintain order through suffering.

The said inner power, and the inability to live under the rule of old traditions, manifested in his talents and magic. There’s nothing solid in him; his reality is as fluid as his essence – everything is questioned and put to the test; never stopping and everchanging. Tony was endlessly fascinated by the concept.

Loki will never be the same. Loki will never be constant. Loki will outgrow everything and everyone, even the Universe and when he does, he’ll destroy it and create something better.

Tony, quite frankly, was smitten.

For an undead, genius mind that was searching for a challenge daily, Loki was the ultimate puzzle. Tony will not be able to study him completely, because Loki will never stop developing. It will be an eternal chase towards the end, whenever that might be.

The insatiable thirst for knowledge that they shared, and undeniable aptitude for inventing and showmanship, as well as preference for long, complicated, snarky conversations covered in lies and double meanings; occasional thirst for power and blood; spontaneous and stupid decisions; unhealthy draw towards suicidal stunts; were guaranteed to keep them on their toes and invested. In whatever capacity, but Tony will stay by Loki’s side till the end. He has decided, and the God…well, he’ll adjust.

Tony smiled, brushing off the dust from the polished stone. The meticulous work seemed to lull him into a state of meditation, and his thoughts, without a fault turned to his adorable deity.

His head was always full of Loki; be it his sharp remarks or hypnotising green eyes; lively mind or playful, curve of sensual lips. Tony was addicted to Loki’s theatrics and personality. He adored his body. Tony was rather obsessed, but didn’t feel any discomfort. The death erased the hesitation and _complexes_ , that weighted him down. He was free to express himself in whatever way he saw fit and pursue his goals without thinking about greater good or consequences. He was driven by selfish desires. Nothing felt as good as leading a life full of wonders and possibilities, and his deity made sure he has complete accesses to anything he wanted…well, almost, anything.

Loki’s body was still of limits, even though Tony was pretty sure he had won his heart. The art of romance was not as complicated as quantum mechanics per example, no matter what psychologists insisted on. Relationships were bumpy and hellish, when one choses an incompatible party, but when you find “the one” it’s easy as pie.

Okay, may be not that elementary, since his other half was a literal God of lies, immoral trickster, and a selfish, childish asshole on a good day, but Tony could read Loki, like an open book; and there were glaring tell-tale signs that the God wasn’t indifferent, but for reasons that still escaped Tony he preferred to keep his distance.

Tony won’t lie to himself and pretend that it didn’t bother him or on some occasion pissed off till the point he debated snapping that tempting, pale neck, just to end the torture.

He wanted Loki in a capacity that was new and alien to him. He was thirsting for his affection, praise and touch, so when he saw how the God supressed it – it wounded. However, there were plenty of things that Tony was still ignorant of, so he could only hypothesise basing his theories on scraps of information he had scrambled, which stated that Loki’s life was filled with betrayal and was heavily sprinkled with alienation, and hatred, thus, it was no surprise that Loki wanted to keep his distance.

He was protecting himself from the hurt, which was a cowardly act, but who was Tony to judge. Not a long time ago, he behaved in the same manner, and if death hadn’t cleaned him of the superstitious bullshit he would be operating similarly.

Loki was used to being alone. He didn’t expect nor wanted anybody to guard his back. It was a miracle that he allowed Tony to linger so closely, and for a such extended period. He should be grateful for the chance, and nine times out of ten he truly was. That “one time”, though, twisted his gut violently and cut his hollow chest to shreds.

But, he didn’t push. Loki was slowly, but steadily getting there, and at some point, Tony will have the pleasure to call him his in front of all the Nines, and kiss, and pet, and cherish in any way he desired.

At this point, though, he had a distraction to use for washing away the lust the God ignited in him. In the beginning, he was sleeping with whomever, but lately, he was sticking to a more permanent deal. The male’s name was Colby, and he was a half-blood, and had a peculiar appearance.

His hair was dark-red colour, eyes brightly blue, and skin white. Naturally, he had a bit of a struggle growing up and got Tony in many aspects, including “fuck-buddies” attitude. Plus, he was rather intelligent and inquisitive, so their conversations weren’t boring Tony to tears. Thus, he kept him.

>>*<<

The weird, edgy, dear, ideal relationship they have built during those psychedelic months grew on Loki, and Tony became someone the God truly cherished, which tapped into his possessiveness, and with each passing day it was harder and harder to watch how Tony was whoring around, but he wasn’t a prude.

He wasn’t yet ready to take that step, and it was hilarious. Loki was far from shy in that regard, but behaved, like a virgin that was reluctant to give their virtue to the one they loved, in fright to be discarded come the morning. It would be much simpler if he hadn’t fallen first, and desired after, but unfortunately for him, it wasn’t about sex anymore. He was in too deep, and knew without a doubt that if he allows himself to lose control everything he feels, everything he is, will slip out of him and lay itself under Tony’s feet.

The undead inventor owned him, without question or competition. However, Loki was not prepared, and probably will never be able, to voice it, with the thought that Tony would understand him. It was stupid, but he was sickeningly afraid to open himself again to the hit – he was loved once or, at least, he thought he was, and it was painful. He didn’t want to give anyone such power ever again. However, it’s not like it changed anything – he was completely lost already. If Tony leaves him, he’ll do something truly stupidly ugly, and, unfortunately, it wasn’t a bogus fear.

Lately, Tony had been spending more of his time in a workshop, that they have built when they decided to prank Asgard. Loki oversaw the building of the temple, and Tony volunteered to create a statue in his honour. Of course, Loki was thrilled by the prospect, especially when he had no idea what exactly Tony was carving and was itching to see it. The joy was enormous, and so he has forgiven Tony for staying in the den for days, ignoring the outside world, engrossed in his work. It was Loki’s image he was working on anyways, so the God felt secure, until Colby, a nobody from nowhere, started joining Tony.

At first, Loki didn’t give it much significance, after all, Tony was remarkably charismatic and made friends easier than Thor did, despite his peculiar appearance and sharp sense of humour. The God was convinced that in a little while Asgard will be eating from the palm of Tony’s hand, and when his ruse will blow – the people will choose Tony, as their legitimate ruler, since Thor fell from their grace awhile back.  

Tony, naturally, slept with Colby, and the awareness of it hurt the God's proprietorial heart, but he brushed it off. Tony was a healthy male with an enormous sex-drive, that Loki was very temped to test, thus, it was natural for him to go wonder. Plus, Loki was merciless, unable to contain his desires completely, so he teased him cruelly, and envied in a way, since Tony could go out and whore himself, Loki had no such luxury.

But, this Colby person, started to appear frequently in his line of vision and occasionally slid into their talks, and that was a red flag for Loki. Thus, he started paying close attention and what he saw he didn’t like. And if he was a good person or, at least, possessed some dignity he would be happy for Tony; screw his own feelings and fucked up possessiveness. Tony deserved to be happy, and Loki, if mildly put, was damaged goods. However, he wasn’t in any way a nice guy, he quite frankly was a selfish prick, so he got jealous.

For some time, though, he managed to hold it under control and portray a decent being, but, as it often happens with him, it backfired and burned him the most.

The night the disaster struck they were sitting in Odin’s chambers, drinking the most expensive beverage they could find, and laughing on the latest reports from the Lords.

The ruling became bearable, after Loki caved-in and let Tony help him out. As it turned out the undead inventor was exceptionally skilled at extinguishing conflicts, making shady deals and multiplying profits, and why shouldn’t he? Loki remembered vaguely that at one point he was the head of an empire that he built and nourished himself, and even though, he told Loki multiple times that he ditched it, and gave the steering wheel to his assistant, Loki did not buy it. The God saw how sharp his look was and how satisfied the blood-freezing smirk. Tony loved to scheme and fool stuck-up Lords, or, at least, he adored it, if he wasn’t forced to take the responsibility.

Loki was alright with it. He was more than capable of making crucial decisions by himself. Plus, the friendly banter and affectionate jabs blurred the severity of it, and he could finally fully enjoy the power he has acquired.

Asgard was blooming under their careful and meticulous guidance. The people were praising Odin more than Loki could remember. The horrors and devastation of dark-elves attack, almost, completely erased from the picture. The city was healing, and Loki could see only glorious future for it.

He was pleased with the accomplishments they have achieved, and Tony never failed to remind him that he was a great King and that his parents would be proud of him.

The fact that Tony could do so, was telling. Loki opened to him in ways he never did with anyone, and was not stopping there, so the continuing issues with intimacy was growing stupider with each passing day, but he simply couldn’t get over the fear of rejection.

“Bambi, listen to this “…and I sincerely hope, your majesty, that you will not allow Lord Hodric to devastate the lands any longer.” Imagine that, the old banshee, thinks we’ll take her seriously. Gods, those half-witted gold-diggers.” Tony huffed, through sniggers. Loki smiled at him softly, content listening to his voice without getting deeper into the issues.

“Whatever you decide, _dearest_ , I’ll support.” The God murmured, watching the amused smirk blooming on the handsome face.

“What thoughts bug your beautiful mind, Bambi?” Tony inquired, perking up. The gesture warmed Loki. Tony was phenomenally perceptive, and charmingly attentive, trying to take the weight of the world from Loki’s shoulders, and most of the times succeeding in it.

“Nothing, that is worth your concern, _dearest_.” Loki eased his worry.

“If you say so.” Tony backed off reluctantly, his cheerful expression dimming. Loki did not like that, and since he would not discuss his concerns with Tony, because the undead inventor was the whole reason for them, he switched to the topic that without a fault made Tony smiling manically bright.

“How is your project going?” Loki inquired, and was blinded by the grin he received.

“Awesome. Uru is one stubborn bitch, but I have managed to beat her into submission. The troops will have new equipment in…let’s say eight to ten days.” The undead inventor bragged, and Loki smiled at him proudly.

“You’re spoiling them. They’re still overjoyed by the new weapons you bestowed upon them last week.” Loki remarked playfully.

“Yeah, Colby was chewing my ears off for the last seven days, telling how majestic the new gear was. But I still vote that our army should be the best there is, after all, we’re waiting for guests.” Tony said pointedly, but Loki’s attention was stuck on the one name – Colby. Again, this infuriating maggot.

“You’re awfully fond of that one.” Loki said, envy slipping into his tone.

“I guess he amuses me more than most.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, finding Loki’s jealousy cute.

“More than me?” Loki inquired, his blood starting to boil despite himself.

“Don’t be silly, Bambi. No one can surpass you.” He confessed, and between one blink and another, Loki was there, pressing him into the chair, staring intently into his eyes, and Tony swallowed. There were no traces of boyish-carelessness that Loki wore, like an accessory; no mischief or tease.  Tony was staring right into the eyes of someone who knew intimately how the world worked; who saw infinitely more than he wanted to; who was darker then the fabric of the cosmos; who could create everything from nothing and collapse the world on itself with one carefully placed word – he was staring and the God of Chaos at his prime, and, fuck, he craved to have him.

“Excellent, and I hope, for your own good, you’ll never forget whom you truly belong to.” Loki stated, and every letter branded Tony, as his, however, before Tony could comprehend what has occurred, the God was back to his place, smiling at him crookedly, ever the jester.

“Kill me if I do.” Tony murmured, mesmerised by the insanely powerful Trickster.

“That was the plan.” Loki murmured playfully, and Tony squeezed the chair arms desperately.

“I think I’m gonna slip out for a moment.” Tony squeezed the words pass his dry through. The blatant display of dominance aroused him greatly, and he was in dire need to find release, unless he wanted to snap and do something remarkably unforgivable. Those sharp emerald eyes scanned him, worsening the situation, and Loki’s face became unreadable, promising him hell.

“No.” Loki ordered sharply. It was out of line, but his heart was choking on jealousy and he didn’t; couldn’t accept Tony with another; not in this frame of mind.

“Are you offering your assistance?” Tony sassed, but mostly it came out as hopeful.

“No.” Loki answered with less force. The shame and irritation with his own inability to claim Tony, adding to his dark mood, and bringing forth a _monster_.

“Then it cannot be helped.” Tony concluded dejectedly, standing up. Naturally, Loki reacted in the worst way possible, pushing him back and pinning to the chair.

“I’m not allowing you to leave.” The God snarled, and Tony laughed bitterly.

“You do not own me, Loki. Not yet, anyway.” Tony rebuked, to be showed roughly back.

“You confessed to the opposite a minute ago.” Loki argued, stuck in his selfishness.

“Don’t play dumb, Loki and make up your fucking mind, because you are obviously attracted to me. I know that. You know that, but there’s something that throws you off – is it my looks or maybe the fact that I’m dead, or a formal mortal? Frankly, I’m tired of guessing, so do something or let me be.” Tony hissed. This was one of those times, when he couldn’t take the rejection.

The God laughed, sharply and coldly, pushing himself of Tony, and staring at him in mild disgust. His demeanour becoming aloof.  

“Nines, Tony, are you for real?” Loki asked in a vaguely repulsed tone, to hide the panic that was raising in him promptly, and making him go on defence. He automatically closed-off, and spewed the first poisonous lie that came to his mind. “We jested, I admit, but I never thought that you of all people will take it to heart. I mean look at you. Really look at you – a disgraced nothing, that clings pathetically to his own enemy. Nines, how could I ever…You’re a loveless, heartless, disfigured, abomination that nobody wanted in life, and I don’t know what possessed you to think that death changed anything.”

The moment the cowardly tirade ended, Loki regretted his ability to speak. Tony stood there dumbstruck; his alien eyes huge with disbelief.

The air between them stilled. Silence stretching, like a rubber band ready to snap. Tony devotedly wrestled with his harmed ego and flaring anger, however, he was but a mere man, and the words were a first quality hydrofluoric acid, eating him up alive.

He shouldn’t have taken it seriously. He pushed Loki a bit too far, enjoying the obvious, snarling possessiveness, and got gutted for putting Loki into a vulnerable position, that he knew the God avoided, like plague. He kind of deserved it, but the lie that costed him his life was used skilfully by the Liar he adored, and rationality bid its goodbyes, leaving him with irrational, spiteful rage.

Tony closed the distance between them in one stride, and punched Loki with all might he possessed. The god shrieked, and flew into the table, breaking the furniture.

Tony took a tiny step towards the fallen figure, a dark, sadistic fury purring with satisfaction at the pathetic sight of the fallen God, who looked at him with a mix of fear and regret. He smirked nastily, and showed his screaming adoration into the hollow depths of nothingness.

“I sincerely hope I’ve broken you jaw, _dearest._ ” Tony hissed vehemently, and stormed out of the room, leaving the God gaping after him.

Tony indeed shattered the bone, but his magic healed it less than in three seconds. However, Loki did not notice it. His mind already slipped into harsh-criticism.

Fuck, of course, Tony figured out the meaning of the word, since Loki used it frequently, and, naturally, it did not matter that the language was long dead and gone. Since freaking when death stopped the undead inventor. The rest was not hard to figure out, since Loki wasn’t exactly subtle. Loki knew how determined Tony was when he learned something – why he thought that Tony will not scrutinise him, when the male never hid that Loki was his number one priority… He just overlooked it. He was a total moron.

>>*<<

Tony was marching down the corridor, fuming. _How dare he!?_ an angry voice was screaming in his head. He urgently needed to break something. Fortunately, Asgardians were as good at creating crafty works of art as they were at breaking skulls.

Tony opened the barrack’s door with a foot. The dozen warriors that were sitting there turned to him immediately, and matched his blood-itching smirk.

“Honourable Edward the Deathless is this will be a glorious time when you finally grace us with a spar?” The Captain inquired, standing up.

“It is, dear friends. Shall we?” Tony invited with an anticipating growl.

“All of us?” Worriers echoed struggling to believe their luck.

“If you’ll be so kind.” Tony sassed, and the joyful laughter was his answer.

>>*<<

Loki couldn’t find his peace. He was torn apart, and tortured by the images that entered his inflamed mind. Tony in the arms of Colby, forgetting and forsaken him. He deserved it. Nines, he was not worthy of the man, but when did it matter.

Loki always desired something he couldn’t have – the praise, Angrboda, the throne, Tony. He realistically understood that he was not qualified, but it never stopped him, and he got seared…mostly by his own doings, but this time, he couldn’t brush it off. The darkness was suffocating him. He felt lonelier than in the void; emptier than after death of his mother. It hurt more than his father’s refusal and his brother’s ignorance.

He was devastated. He felt skinned. He became nothing.

Thus, he got up, and wobbled from the room. He went straight to Tony’s quarters, afraid to search him in other places. He didn’t want to witness that. He wasn't sure he won't kill Colby on the spot. He still might, if he survives this night.

He didn’t have a plan and had no clue what he will say when he sees Tony; if he sees him. But he was walking determinately to Tony’s rooms, and whatever happens will happen.

Loki opened the heavy door, his hands shaking and instantly felt the smell of blood, dust and sweet fragrance of cherry blossom. Tony was here, and was he injured?

Loki quickly walked into the rooms, searching for the man, and was stopped by the unfriendly voice that bounced from the shadows and pierced his chest.

“Please, Loki, leave. I don’t wish to see you.”

Loki turned, and saw a shadow in the farthest corner of the living room. The picture was spooky, and the indifference in the voice made him bleed. The warning was legit, but Loki cared none for the consequences. He wanted to be with Tony, even if it ends with his murder. Thus, he called the lights, and gasped at the picture. Tony was spotting a split brow and lip, his left- eye was swelling, and Loki wondered what beast he had pocked to get battered so badly.

“Your army is magnificent. Their weaponry even more so.” Tony commented, and Loki grimaced.

“Our army.” He corrected, and came closer, ignoring the glare and the warning hiss. He kneeled before Tony, stretching his arm to touch the wound and heal it, but was stopped, when Tony grabbed his wrist, and squeezed painfully.

“I cannot take your cruelty tonight, Loki. Please, leave me be.” Tony hissed at him, repeating the warning, and Loki averted his gaze unable to look in those pools of misty-blue ice.

“I cannot be without you, dearest.” Loki confessed quietly. “I’m aware I should have thought about it before I allowed those words to fall from my tongue, but this is what I am. I can apologise; however, I’ll not insult your intelligence by such obvious lies.”

Tony rolled his eyes, supressing a bitter chuckle and tugged the God up. Loki yelped in surprise, and their bodies bumped uncomfortably, but in the end, Tony managed to pull Loki onto his lap and secure in a tight embrace. Loki was so goddamn long, and this position asked from him to tilt his head, to look the Liar in the eye, but it was worth it. The feeling of him; the shy dust of pink on those immoral cheeks; the reluctant glimpses of guilt in the pools of naked affection where worth every cut, and fib, and manipulation.

“You’re a venomous snake. You’re a coward. I should leave you to suffer.” Tony remarked, but Loki did not tense, because Tony’s hands were drawing lazy circles on the small of his back, and he knew that the storm has passed.

“Yes, I am, dearest. Please, do not.” Loki agreed and pleaded, and run his fingers over Tony’s face healing him in the process. Tony closed his eyes and nuzzled his palm, planting a small kiss on it. “I, also, regret that I am such a weakling.” Loki breathed out, his voice dropping an octave lower. “I desire your greatly, dearest. Don’t doubt that. It was dishonourable, lowly lies.”

Tony opened his eyes to look at his deity, who looked truly regretful, and sighed inwardly. Loki was his karma. He would be paying for all the bullshit he ever fed to anyone who cared for him, but, he couldn’t imagine anyone more necessary nor stunning than Loki. So, fuck this shit.

“You went out of your way, Bambi. No lies came out of your pretty mouth for the last five minutes. Are you ill? Should I be worried?” Tony teased, and got smacked instantly.  Loki was ready to hiss something biting at him, judging by the nasty fire in his eyes, but Tony did not give him a chance, going up and claiming those poisonous lips in an overdue kiss.

Loki tensed for about a millisecond, before whining needy and kissing back with vigour. The tension that was building between them for months blew in fireworks, and fried their braincells with scorching pleasure. Tony could feel himself becoming painfully hard, and embarrassingly admitted that if Loki will continue to squirm he’ll come, his famous stamina failing him.

However, he should have anticipated it, seeing how much pleasure trivial touches sparked in him. This, when his deity was focusing on giving him pleasure; when he was openly and passionately wild; shamelessly willing - were sending his nerve-endings into overdrive.

Loki moaned into the hot, demanding mouth, sucking and biting on the plump, sweet lips. He was holding Tony close, _rutting_ against him feverishly; feeling triumphant, powerful and alive.

Tony’s body reached its peak in record times, and he could do nothing to stop the glorious fall. He moaned his climax into the hot, teasing mouth, lapping at the delicious skin. He felt, rather than saw a pleased smirk, and run his fingers down Loki’s hips, to give a generous stroke to Loki’s erection. The God moaned, and broke the kiss, hiding in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Please, Tony…no.” Loki whimpered, but his body was seeking friction, and Tony decided to listen to it for a change.

“Trust me, Loki. I won’t desert you, dearest.” Tony promised, his touches soft and undemanding. Loki shivered under his ministrations, pressing himself closer, his tongue curiously darting out to lap at his skin. Tony took it as a permission to go on, and guided his deity to his release. To Tony’s delight it did not take him long to shatter. Loki bit his neck viciously, muffling the sounds that were slipping out of him freely. The magic, also, leaped out of the God, and Tony vaguely understood why Loki was reluctant to sleep with him.

The feeling was vast. Tony wanted to possess it. Unfortunately, he had to prove to Loki that he is better off with him than without, and this will be hard to achieve, especially when he was whoring around for the best part of their none-relationship. 

The God’s body stopped shaking; his head filled with fuzzy mist, blissfully content. He was breathing in small puffs, lapping at deliciously sweet skin lazily, without a care in the world.

“How about a shower, Bambi?” Tony asked, feeling the stickiness forming.

“Five minutes.” Loki mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

Surely, in five minutes his deity was out cold. Tony chuckled gathering Loki into his arms and going into the bedroom. A shower can wait till the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Thank you, luv. Your comments never fail to brighten my mood :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: Yeah, probably. I'm a queen of typos, that's for sure. Thanks, dear :)


	9. Building walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Lately Loki appreciated the fact that most of the time he was hidden behind the vail of magic, that allowed him to observe people around him unnoticed. It, especially, came in handy after the passionate embrace he shared with Tony. The God couldn’t tear his eyes away from the undead inventor ever since, and, even though, at the beginning he vigorously tried to fried-zone him, it failed.

After all, Tony spent a colossal amount of time with him, and they slept in one bed. Loki got a taste of those wonderfully skilled hands and was cursed to desire more with each passing day.

The wait payed off, though. Tony was mindful, not pushing him or demanding anything. Loki felt no pressure and could take things as slowly as he desired – not that he didn’t want to screw Tony silly – but he forced himself to be cautious this time, since this relationship had a potential to last.

Loki ogled Tony shamelessly, hidden behind the royal façade. The undead inventor was chatting animatedly with the Lord of the Eastern province, who eyed Tony with a lustful glimmer, and try as he might Loki couldn’t fault him for it. Tony was dreamily impressive. A male through and through. He radiated confidence and charisma but wasn’t overbearing. His new looks were haunting, but they couldn’t erase the boyish charm and handsome statue, and that ass was golden.

Loki’s mind was happily drifting between pictures that portrayed Tony eager and willing, under Loki or all-over him, when the object of his desire appeared before his vision, grinning maniacally.

“Have you started a war?” Loki inquired, fighting with the urge to kiss him.

“Nope.” Tony answered, the corners of his eyes smiling at him mischievously, and then he corrected himself. “Not yet. Plus, today I have another thing in mind. It’s ready, old man. Let’s go.” He beckoned, and Loki held his breath. Finally, he will see the statue Tony was working on, and will know beyond the shadow of a doubt what exactly the undead inventor felt for him.

Asgard was gathered on the square, before the temple that Loki build. It was airy, mostly structured from wood and dark marble, decorated by emerald runes and sigils, that were designed to bless and protect.

The statue was standing between two columns, hugged by the staircase. It looked tall and wide, and Loki fidgeted with anticipation.

He raised his hand shushing the crowd, and overlooked it; his gaze firm, but gentle.

“Dear Asgardians, I have suffered a loss that I do not wish upon anyone, and I’ve decide to honour the memory of the great life lived, since I refuse to allow tragedy to overshadow the sweetness of it.”

The crowd murmured sympathetically, expecting to see another temple in Frigga’s honour, and Loki bit down a snigger, waving his hand magnanimously.

The cover dropped, and he was unable to supress a pained whimper that escaped his constricted throat but found enough strength to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

The statue indeed honoured Frigga. She was standing tall, in the shimmering, golden gown, her gaze amused and full of motherly love. Her hand was touching his right shoulder. He was sitting beneath her feet, pose cocky. His left foot was bent, and the right was dangling from the pedestal. He was leaning on his left leg, his head cradled in the palm of his left hand, a defying, dangerous smirk on his lips, complementing his amused, mischievous expression.

The statue was perfect, and Loki couldn’t express what it did to him. He turned to Tony, who was watching him expectantly and wished he could pull him flush and devour, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t. So instead, he embraced him by the neck and drew closer, their foreheads touching.

“Thank you.” Loki whispered in a low tone full of emotion.

“Your welcome.” Tony murmured warmly.

The crowd was muttering, shocked by the sudden acknowledgment of the young prince, but it wasn’t hostile. Asgardians couldn’t fault Odin for it. Surely, it came across as extravagant, but the All-father lost them both in such a short time, and his heir didn’t find enough compassion in his heart to stay by his grieving father’s side galloping to another boyish adventure.

They may not approve, since, the image of Loki was associated with everything dishonourable and immoral, but they understood. Their King felt abandoned and lonely, so, they supposed they could allow him such a small joy. Moreover, no one can deny the love of the All-mother and her ability to reign the rebellious mage, thus, it was fitting and deemed acceptable by many.

However, there were those who used this as a reason to become vocal in their disapproval of the new-ways. The little unruly groups were forming, brining havoc into a lazy, domestic felicity the Asgardians came to cherish, and it started worrying Loki.

Tony laughed and soothed his concerns, teasing him and calling him a “mother-hen monarch”, pointing out that Loki became soft, and, oh horror, even matured. Loki was grinning and sniggering, finding his comments amusing, but still couldn’t relax properly.

In the meantime, the groups became boulder and thwarted the performance of the play Loki and Tony wrote for fun. It glorified Loki’s supposed sacrifice and shoved him, as an honourable martyr. Asgardians loved it, laughing foolheartedly at the theatrics, brotherly bickering and clever, sly tricks. They will not admit it aloud, but they missed their divine jester.

Thus, the uncouth disturbance left them warry and upset. Asgardians finally openly complained to the All-father about the disruptive group of miscreants, demanding swift and harsh action. They didn’t appreciate the trashing of young prince’s image. He may have been a pain in their bottoms, but he was their pain and only they could slight him. The fact that the group consisted of their fellow Asgardian’s didn’t bother them in the slightest.

The situation weighted heavy on Loki’s shoulders. From the one hand, Loki was the King of the realm and he must protect it. He wished to. He carved himself a neat place and enjoyed the shared responsibilities. He could easily imagine himself ruling for the rest of eternity, provided his trusted companion, adviser and lover will be standing by his side. From the other, he recognised their action for what it was. A bunch of smart imps figured it out and tried to challenge the existing order. In a sense, they were saving Asgard from the faux, unfit leader, and not so long-ago Loki did the same.

It was confusing and lay heavy on his heart. Tony, bless him, noticed it and refused to leave him struggling alone, offering his shoulder, affection and sass to cope, despite Loki being a total bitch and snapping at him for no reason.

“Bambi, stop brooding. I’m not ready to die in flames of Ragnorok.” The undead inventor teased, pocking him.

“Continue to vex me, dearest, and that’s exactly how you’ll go.” Loki hissed, but despite the vehemence, snuggled into an undead inventor. Tony’s chest vibrated with an affectionate chuckle. He run his fingers up Loki’s body and tangled his fingers in the God’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. The content sound escaped Loki’s mouth and he melted against the gorgeous body.

“Hmm…on the plus side that’ll be one deal you actually see through.” Tony said lightly, but the God felt a sharp pang of pain, and zapped him for being astute. “Fine, fine, Bambi. No dying.”

“That a boy.” Loki drawled, giggling, when Tony playfully bit him. “I’m so tired” He exiled a moment later, rubbing his face irritably.

“You’re avoiding, Bambi.” Tony pointed out, halting Loki’s attempts to erase the skin from his face, lacing their fingers together and resting them on God’s stomach.

“As if.” Loki puffs, but they were both aware he was lying.

“Alrighty. And what are you supposing to do about your _tiredness_?” Tony asked, coaxing him to face the issues, that got him annoyed as well. Tony hated seeing Loki troubled, but he has yet to act without his blessings. The undead inventor always waited for his opinion, and it ruined Loki in way he was embarrassed to admit.

“I don’t know.” Loki reluctantly confessed. He would prefer to ignore the issues altogether, but it became grievous, and needed to be dealt with.

“How ‘bout we smoke them out?” Tony offered.

“Capture and trial for treason?” Loki inquired, grimacing. It was awfully close to his own misdeeds, and he hated how it influenced his judgment.

“Nope. That would be rather hypocritical, don’t you think? After all, they are right.” Tony pointed out teasingly. “I was mostly thinking along the lines of scaring the rebel out of them.”

“How you propose we do that?” Loki perked up, intrigued.

“You’re apt at illusion, Bambi.” Tony commented, explaining zilch.

“Do tell, dearest, what atrocity your adorably cunning mind came up with.” Loki encouraged.

“Well…” Tony drawled, and the God adored the mischievous grin he heard in his voice.

>>**<<

The plan was born and executed with outmost precision. Tony loved the way Loki’s eyes shone with deep satisfaction and gleeful spitefulness, when he praised his arrogant person, hidden beneath the face of a great monarch.

Asgardians frowned and muttered, baffled by the overbearing acclaim of the younger prince, but let it slide. All-father was grieving, they insisted. The man could clean the name of his dead son and remember him for the good he has done and not for the havoc he was infamous for.

People were discussing and arguing, and through dialogue they were forced to see that Loki wasn’t that bad after all. They were used to snub him, berating for every single miscalculation, tending to forget that those dishonourable and despicable acts won them wars, acquired lands and rights. In the end, it wasn’t Thor who insisted on orphanages to be built or slaves to be treated with basic respect, nor it was Odin who pointed out that arts, literature and magic were as important, as warriors cult. They, also, didn’t seek out the golden Gods in their hour of need – everyone on Asgard was aware that if you want a good advice on personal matters it’s better to ask the raven prince. He may mock and snark at you, but he will listen and help you regardless of the issue.

In a sense Loki was more of an heir than Thor could ever hope to be. Asgardians never really thought about it presuming that Loki will always be there for them to mock and fall back to, unfortunately, it wasn’t the case. They pushed him too far and he tipped over the edge.

They acknowledge it however reluctantly, and secretly were glad the All-father was raising the touchy issue. Naturally, the guilt was uncomfortable and many rebuked at first, but as the time went and the mortification faded, Asgardians were ready to recognize the sacrifice Loki had made and celebrate the God for what he was.

The few mulishly clever ones were becoming more restless, though. They flock together and muttered curses. How the people can be so blind? It was obvious that the Trickster took the All-father’s place and banished Thor.  They whispered from dark corners. They tried to argue and explain, but the masses shrugged their shoulders and smiled mischievously – so what if Loki was alive and ruling? Their life didn’t suffer because of it, on the contrary, they flourished. Concerning treasons and lies – Loki was the God of lies, so the stunt was perfectly aligned with his character. Treason? Do you truly think so little of the great Odin? If he wanted to rule, Loki would not be on the throne. Thus, if he is, it was the All-father’s decision and who are they to argue it.

The only issue they had with the new arrangement was the growing numbers of trashed property and spoiled theatre evenings. They, already, informed the All-father and he promised to deal with it, but it wasn’t clear as to how, since the demolition only escalated.

The few selected ones were aware of the ingenious plan and were praising the Norns for blessing them with such a cunning ruler. They were closely monitoring the attendances and scanned the mood of the crowd, provoking radically oriented ones, and then following them to their hideouts.

In several months the rebellious opposition was identified and named. The spies were rubbing their hands anticipating battle, but the All-father surprised them again, proclaiming that he will deal with them, as Loki would have wished to, namely, the great war God Odin planned to prank them.

The prank, though, wasn’t innocent and may rub the poor bastards of common sense for eternity, but Asgardians saw sentiment and poetry in it, plus, they always enjoyed an outstanding cruelty.

The team of pranksters was small and intimate. It consisted of the All-father, who would be wearing a guise of his deceased son; his loyal friend Edward the Deathless, whom Asgardians worshiped, and Amora the Enchantress, who lately was helping the crown in concerns of magical matters, since the young prince was dead and the All-father wasn’t as proficient in the art, as Loki was.

“Your majesty, relax. It’s unbecoming.” Amora teased the God, who tensed every time, a guard looked at him, before remembering that it was the plan.

“Shut it.” Loki growled, levelling the woman with an icy stare, which she ignored, giggling mirthfully.

“Doll, don’t piss him off. He’s a headache, when irritated.” Tony mocked playfully, embracing him loosely and the touch soothed his nerves instantly. Loki relaxed into the hold but didn’t drop his annoyed expression.

“Only then? I was under the impression it was his nature; however, I don’t know him as close.” The enchantress drawled with a sassy smirk, and poorly masked wistfulness. Loki hissed at her; still adjusting to the open affection and relationship that wasn’t hidden, at least, from his closest friends.

Tony laughed, kissing his neck softly, before pinning Amora with a serious gaze.

“Make sure it stays that way.” Tony threatened playfully, but no one was fooled.

“I wish I could jeopardise it, dwarfy. Unfortunately, it’s impossible. You made an honest man out of him. Your jealousy is cute, though.” She sin-sang flirtatious, and it was Loki’s turn to feel a pang of the dark emotion.

“Let’s keep it that way, doll.” Tony finalised, squeezing Loki’s thigh affectionately. Loki brushed his hand with his own, sending his magic along Tony’s skin in an intimate caress, and enjoyed the shudder he received for the effort. Tony pressed closer to him, this time biting the skin lightly.  

“Oh my, what a tempting picture you two are.” Amora purred with a certain longing, smirking at the two gorgeous males that were watching her with mischievous grins. “It’s unfortunate that you’re bad at sharing.”

“I’d even say awful.” Loki finally spoke, basking in his lover’s attention. Tony nodded his agreement, resting his chin on the God’s shoulder.

“As much as I like flirting with you, shall we move?” The enchantress encouraged, and with a flick of Loki’s wrist they were standing a few feet away from the group’s gathering place, hidden behind the shadows of oak trees.

The pranksters took a deep breath and disguised themselves properly.

Amora took the image of the All-mother, whose skin was grey and battered. One eye pale white, and the side of her left cheek was showing bone. The colour of her magnificent blue dress was faded. The fabric ripped and dirty.

She looked movingly disturbing and complimented Tony’s looks flawlessly.

Loki hesitated a bit. They have discussed it and Tony reassured him the he will not fault Loki for his true skin, but it was hard to get past the self-loathing. However, Loki trusted him. If Tony offered him that, it meant that the man had no issues with his heritage. And he trusted him! So, he could try. Tony was right he needed to face the music and start accepting his true self. He couldn’t simply ignore a huge part of who he was…the biology, magic, culture – everything. And he trusted him!

Loki called the casket, and with a final glance at the man he came to adore, allowed the magic to drop and show his true colours.

When the light subdued, and he could see properly, he focused his gaze on Amora first. The enchantress was watching him with caution, her face schooled into a neutral mask. He could read the inherited hatred and bigotry in the hard lines of her tightly pressed pink lips, but her eyes were full of sympathy. She couldn’t erase eons of history, but she could see past it; see her friend.

“You’re breathtakingly stunning, Bambi.” Tony praised in a voice full of wonder, and Loki’s attention immediately snapped to him. The undead inventor watched him with open curiosity and astonishment. The tips on his fingers twitched lightly, and the God knew he was dying to explore his body. Tony’s eyes were filled with desire and appreciation, and Loki thought that he might allow him to do it, but later, right now they had other activities to engage in.

Loki smiled at him softly, and exiled, dispelling the casket. His body got enough cold to stay like this for a while. He ignored the pleading look on the undead inventor’s face, gesturing for them to move. Tony whined petulantly, but forced his body to turn and walk, hoping that Loki will allow him to explore at the later date.

They moved quietly, concealed by the darkness and magic. The group never saw what was coming.

>>**<<

Sif returned to the golden city several months ago. She was helping Thor in his endeavours, but at some point, Sif received a disturbing letter from her family and left the prince to his own devices. Sif loved Thor, but family always came first.

Asgard has changed drastically. The golden city became a place of cheerful negligence and happy ignorance. Asgardians didn’t think about other realms or lurking threats. They were satisfied with getting drunk on common feasts and laugh, during atrocious performances. The legacy of the golden city was drowning in ludicrous diplomacy and despicable negotiations. Asgard was not ruling with iron first anymore. It was compromising, and making deals.

It struck her as strange, thus, she decided to postpone with the announcement of her arrival. She was observing from the distance, growing more suspicious with each passing day, but illumination didn’t come until she saw the statue.

Afterwards, she berated herself for gullibility. It was glaringly Loki. He had never had the guts to stand up for the believes. He preferred to talk himself out of trouble or sugar sweet the enemy. The slippery, cowardly snake did everything in his power not to scratch its precious skin. Lately Asgard had the same policy.

Sif was appalled by the discovery but hadn’t a clue how to go about it. Asgardians were greatly satisfied by the change, and she didn’t see any whish in them to riot, until she met Colby, a son of a Lord. His father was not happy with the King, telling that the All-father relied too much upon a stranger.

The stranger turned out to be no other then Iron man, a great warrior of Midgard. Sif didn’t know how Loki managed to disfigure and mutilate the hero so thoroughly, but it was obvious he was under the spell, or more likely cursed, taking into the account his morbid appearance.

From thereof, she, with the help of Colby, gathered likeminded individuals, who saw through the ruse. They started small, trying to open Asgardian eyes gently, but people ignored them, so they had no choice but to take more drastic measures.

Currently, they were discussing strategy, when the doors to their hideout burst with a loud bang, and no other then Tony Stark walked through.

“Congrats rats you became so annoying that the All-father decided to send an exterminator.” The formal mortal boisterous voice declared, smirking at them smugly.

Her fellow Asgardians palled. They weren’t aware of his identity, and she was sure if they knew who he truly was they would be running screaming already. However, Edward the Deathless, was no less famous nor intimidating. Loki chose a perfect counter to their pathetic struggles. It was overkill. It was petrifying, and Sif wasn’t sure that they won’t all die a horrible death tonight. The old Loki would not kill them. The old Loki for all he was spiteful, was, also, merciful. The new Loki was a wild card, and Sif was afraid of him.

The man grinned at them wolfishly, strolling in, enjoying the gasps of horror and pitiful whines, and then the reality crushed and became morbid. The two figures glided inside and levitated from each side of the man. It was a grotesque version of the All-mother and Jotun Loki. They were glowing dark-purple colour and weren’t solid. They form flickering.

“Behold, dear Asgardians, my power. You wished to know what Loki’s up to, so, I decided to answer your inquiries and called their spirits to you. Enjoy.”

The spirits snarled animalistically and launched at them. People screamed, muttering and pleading for forgiveness. They trashed and stomped on each other, eager to flee. Sif, also, tried to retreat, but was caught by the hero.

“You stay, dearie.” He purred maliciously and knocked her out.

>>**<<

The trio laughed, sitting beneath the starry sky and enjoying the echoes of frightened screams and pathetic whimpers. The trick played out nicely. The group scattered. Their leaders apprehended and locked away.

“It was fun.” Amora breathed out, through giggles. “We should do it more often. I miss the old times.”

“Aren’t we all?” Loki commented light-heartedly. He was amused and satisfied, despite wearing his skin. He, almost, forgot about his appearance, caught in a delightful, chaotic frenzy.

“I’m so envious of the centuries you spent pranking people.” Tony murmured petulantly, making them laugh.

“It’s a pity we haven’t met earlier. You’d have been a marvellous addition to our team.” Amora said, smiling at him gingerly.

“I return the sentiment, doll.” Tony confessed gently, her smile widening.

“You bitch, like old hags. The time is young. The Nines will learn to loath us anew.” Loki teased, tangling his fingers into Tony’s hair, and gently scraping his scalp. Tony moaned softly, leaning into the touch.

“Promise?” They asked in unison, and Loki’s chest burst with warmth. Here he is – a false King, a dead God, a disgraceful bastard, sharing a havoc with his loyal friends.

“Promise.” Loki purred softly. They smiled at him widely, teeth showing and rebellious fire dancing in their eyes, and, suddenly, his life became great again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dkhijl: Thank you. Well, we all need to know, but Tony is all 'bout Asgard now, and Loki, well, since when did he cared 'bout it :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: Cheers, dear :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): I love the sound of that too :)
> 
> Rhyfedd: Hello, luv. Happy to see you. Who knows, who knows :)


	10. Roofing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The screams ceased after a couple of hours. Unfortunate, scared to death rebels returned to their houses, shaking and muttering nonsense. Many of them will not rebel ever again, some of them won’t have a mental capacity to do anything more but stay hidden in their homes.

The trio were still sitting beneath the trees, exchanging stories, or rather Tony was listening to their shenanigans and laughed his ass off, until, abruptly, Amora decided to ask a question Loki was dying to know the answer to, but couldn’t voice it in fright to hurt the undead inventor. Thankfully, the enchantress held no such reservations.

“Who killed you, dwarfy? No offence, but Thor bragged about your godly ability to survive in the most hopeless situations, thus, I wonder, who or what got to you.”

She asked it in a light, conversational tone. Her eyes didn’t show any cruelty, only honest curiosity. However, the joyful atmosphere that existed between them evaporated, and Tony’s smile became plastic.

Loki embraced him tightly, showing his support wordlessly. Tony exhaled, leaning into the strong embrace. He didn’t think about it. The life he had before didn’t matter. Death released him from the false, conjured responsibilities that he carried, like a cursed cross for years, and his deity finished the job restoring his strength; healing him from the inside; gifting with purpose and filling his empty being with passion. He was a new-born man. A far cry from the mortal Stark, but the direct question stirred something forgotten in him – bitterness. It was vague, phantom, but still there.

“Did he? And here I thought, Thunder bolt, speaks of no one, but himself.” Tony drawled, with a smirk. He guessed it was natural. He was killed by his friend after all. It should hurt. It should sting, and he should rage, but he didn’t want to. He was loved and cherished. Loki spoiled him rotten, and, honestly, who the fuck cares ‘bout some bunch of judgmental heroes-wanna-be? Certainly not him. It was, and it was past. Besides, Amora was his friend. She proved rather spectacularly that she was loyal and true, so she deserved to know the truth, and not to be snapped at. “I was betrayed by my teammates and killed by my friend.” Tony explained nonchalantly and wasn’t surprised by the enraged hisses and appalled mutterings.

“Who was it?!” Loki demanded, his eyes burning vengefully.

“It doesn’t matter, Bambi. If to be honest, I actually owe him. He’s the reason I’m here and there’s no place I rather be.” Tony murmured lovingly, smiling at him brightly. Loki’s eyes widened slightly, his blue skin darkening. A content, happy sound had fallen from his lips and he bent to capture Tony’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

Amora chuckled, shaking her head, and withdrew, allowing them their privacy. She was glad they found each other. If anyone in this wretched Universe deserved happiness it would be them.

Tony grunted, getting drunk on the new taste. Loki generally tasted of cinnamon and oranges, but now it was underlined by the distinctive note of peppermint. He moaned appreciatively, breaking the kiss and exploring the skin. Loki shivered, craning his neck to give more access to those curious, worshiping lips, brining Tony closer.

His deity was intoxicating and the emotions, that he had never experienced in such intensity, spilled over and poured out of him. He bit the skin, groaning obscenely. Loki had the most sophisticated palate, and he was overjoyed that it graced his tongue. 

Tony teared his eyes open to look at the richest blue, marked by black ink. The patterns run along the skin in bizarre shapes, but Tony managed to recognise some. It was the same symbols he saw painted on the ceilings and embroidered on Loki’s and his own clothes. Loki’s skin was marked by protective sigils. Somebody cared immensely about _the cast out bastard_.

Tony kissed the lines reverently, trailing the runes with his tongue. Loki arched and mewled under his ministrations. The tender caress driving him insane, clouding his head and pressing into his cells one simple notion – loved.

“You’ll ruin me.” Loki groaned hoarsely. “My reputation…” He added, clinging to the undead inventor and urging him to shower his body with passion and drown him in his devastating affection.

Tony chuckled in the region of Loki’s stomach, giving the sensitive skin a generous lick, and loving how the muscles fluttered under his attention.

“Your reputation states that you’re helpless romantic…” Tony countered, pushing his deity gently on his back. Loki didn’t protest, following Tony’s request, laying on the soft grass; his gaze fixed on the twinkling stars. He was tempted to look at the handsome devil that had twisted him around his finger, but Loki wanted to last, and the glorious, lustful picture won’t help him to keep his control.

“Amora talks too much.” Loki gasped breathless, when the chill air of the night washed over his heated skin. He never could have imagined that his iced Jotun skin can catch the difference, but it did.

“Don’t blame her.” The puff of hot air teased his member and it twitched anticipatedly. Loki bit his lip, to cover a pitiful, beginning whimper, his hips bucking up instinctively.

Tony licked his lips, his mouth watering at the sight. Loki was a mesmerising picture to witness. His face was relaxed, lips curved in a blissful smile, eyes half-closed and staring unseeingly up the sky. His gorgeous body half-dressed and opened for his exploration, pliant and searching, demanding to be pampered and loved. Tony purred appreciatingly, admiring the dark-blue marks on his deity’s neck and torso. Loki was obviously his, and the knowledge turned his head.

Tony darted his tongue out, to circle it around a leaking head playfully. Loki gave out a strangled moan, pushing up, but Tony held his hip firmly, trailing his tongue up and down the throbbing length torturously slowly.

Loki hissed, cussing helplessly. Tony’s skilful mouth working wonders on him; emitting sounds that with any other would have brought forth the shame, but with his dearest only amplified the pleasure. Loki honestly couldn’t tell what turned him on more – the fact that Tony so obviously favoured him or the undeniable privilege (even demand) to be himself.

“More…” Loki pleaded when the pleasurable teasing started bordering on sweetest cruelty, and his muscles became so tense he was afraid he’ll explode.

“Whatever you desire.” Tony purred, and the next instant Loki had a pleasure to witness his dearest stripping, showing a gorgeous amount of beautifully naked skin. Loki sat up to get a better view and wasn’t disappointed. Tony’s body was a work of art. His frame was lean and well-built, with broad shoulders and narrow hips, that Loki desired greedily. Tony was watching him lustfully, leering wolfishly, and Loki wanted nothing more but to fuck him senseless.

“Come.” He ordered, delighted by the moan and full body shudder that overtook the undead inventor. He took a few steps and sat on his lap gracefully. Loki could see words forming on his tongue, but he had no patience to listen, thus, when their skin connected he made sure to devour that snarky, rebellious mouth, so no thought was left in that brilliant mind besides pleading for release.

Tony forgot what tease was on the tip of his tongue when their mouths connected again. Loki became tired of submissive role and took over the reins, his hands sliding possessively down his body and breaching the tight ring of his muscles. Tony moaned into an icy-hot mouth, biting on the lip and buckling his hips to work out a rhythm, that would satisfy them both.

The other hand wrapped itself around Tony’s errections, to give it a gentle stroke. Tony grunted, wiggling and leaning on the God, to get a better angle, and the same time breaking the kiss and panting rapidly.

“Loki, pleeeease, no more tease.” He whined, desperately clinging on the edge. “I wanna feel you…pleeease.”

Loki smiled at his shameless lover, who never shied away from voicing his desires, and squeezed his shaft gently. Tony breathed out shakenly, missing Loki’s wonderful fingers that left him, and moaned encouragingly, when his deity practically impaled him on his thick cock.

They both groaned salaciously, heads spinning from the overwhelming pleasure. The gratification they received from physical intimacy was close to rapture, and they became quickly addicted to it. Tony thought, in passing, that even if he wouldn’t have fallen irrevocably in love with his deity, he would have stayed, because sex was mind-blowingly ideal, and Loki, unbeknownst to him, had the same opinion.

The orgasm ripped them apart in no time, since the sensations were intense, sharp and overbearing. They have climbed the height quickly, and fallen down the edge even quicker, moaning sappy confession into each other’s skin.

Tony was lying atop of Loki, nibbling at his skin idly, shivering under the soft, petting hands, blissfully happy. Gods, he was such an idiot to think that before his deity he knew what content was; what love was. He was a poor, delusional bastard, clinging to scraps of affection and living in lies.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, kissing the spot where Loki’s heart should be. The hands paused for a brief second, and then resumed the hypnotic stroking.

“There’s nothing you should be thanking me for. Frankly, it should be the other way around.” Loki purred, feeling peaceful and fidgety joyful simultaneously.

“May be, but I’m still grateful you didn’t follow through with the deal and accepted my clumsy advances.” Tony confessed, looking up at Loki. The God smiled at him tenderly, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.

“Firstly, I have no idea if it’s possible, and if at some point by some Fates’ error somebody will find a way, I’ll kill them before they breathe a word about it.” Loki promised heatedly, when they broke apart. “Secondly, your advances were charming and disarming, I had no choice but to surrender.” The God teased, with a friendly smile; a passionate fire dancing in his red orbs.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole, but I’m enormously glad that the revival of your mother went awry.” Tony murmured, watching Loki for any signs of upcoming anger or sadness, to his delightful-surprise none of it came.

“For once, I’m happy I fucked up too. However, I’m still at loss as to why. It began so smoothly, and then everything went downhill.” Loki shared, pleased to see that Tony’s ears perked up and his eyes sparked with curiosity.

“Probably it something connected with the incantation, or runes or both.” Tony suggested. “Can you remember the exact way you did it?”

“Of course, I remember.” Loki huffed. “And I let you know, it was perfect. I studied the spell meticulously, with the best Midgardians necromants. They assured me that it will bring my loved one to life, and gift them health. I was selfishly hoping that mother would like to stay for a couple of days…” Loki ranted, but stopped when Tony’s snickers became too loud to ignore. “What’s so funny?”

“Loved one…” Tony helpfully supplied, through giggles.

“Yes, I said so.” Loki repeated, confused and uncomfortable, not getting the joke.

“Gods, this is precious…” Tony sniggered more, but beat his mirth into submission when his deity’s expression started darkening. “As I said, it’s something connected with the incantation or in your case I guess difference in translation. Loved one.” He pointed finger at himself, and Loki’s heart beat wildly, cheeks becoming hot. “Your mother would be a family member.” Tony explained, and almost choked on laughter. Loki’s owlish, childishly offended expression was hellishly cute.

“So, I never even had her in my grasp…” Loki mumbled, his voice full of heart-breaking disappointment.

“I’m sorry to burst your buble, Bambi, but yeah.” Tony helpfully supplied, grinning, like a mad man.

“It’s not funny.” Loki grumbled, displeased.

“It is, in a way. But it’s mostly pleasing, and I love you too, so we clear.” Tony said casually, however, for Loki it wasn’t casual at all. He sputtered and stared at the man, like he turned into a Fenrir or something. “Yes?” Tony inquired gently, when the staring did not stop, and nothing came out of his deity.

“Don’t jest like that.” Loki finally managed to squeeze the words past his constricted throat.

“You’re not serious right now?” Tony asked, staring at his deity suspiciously.

“I…yes…no…I…don’t know.” Loki explained lamely.

“Gosh, you’re truly suck at it, don’t you?” Tony commented levelly. Loki nodded, since there was no point in denying it.

“You’re not upset?” He inquired, despite feeling, like an idiot for asking.

“Neah. I expected something, like this, with your reluctance to get closer and shit. Plus, as you said, Amora loves to gossip.” Tony shrugged.

“That woman is asking for a fight.” Loki growled, but it lacked the heat.

“She’s just being a good friend, Bambi. She made sure that I know how fragile your heart is and how badly she’ll break me if I break it. It was fun.” Tony shared, smiling fondly at the memory of solemn Amora, trying to get into his face and look intimidating, with her 5.2.

“I bet it was.” Loki chuckled, imagining the hilarious picture, and then laughing loudly remembering his own talk with her. “She promised to poison me if I ever be idiotic enough to lose you. I reassured her that it won’t be necessary.”

“A keeper, are you?” Tony teased, going up and claiming the God’s lips in another tender caress.

“Mhmm” Loki mumbled into his dearest lips, not voicing the fact that he will not wish to go on without him anyway, so Amora’s threat was a moot point.

“It’s getting lighter, shall we take it to our rooms?” Tony inquired, when they separated.

“I guess we must.” Loki agreed, teleporting them back home.

>>**<<

Tony tapped the surface of the table impatiently. The trial being as boring as any other meeting, and he would be snapping and whining, degrading everybody in the process, but Loki was tense and looked offended. He could physically feel how fed up his deity was with the pompous talks and battering of his person. So, he kept his annoyance in check and his mouth tightly shut not to vex Loki further.

“Lady Sif your reputation as a warrior and citizen of Asgard is spotless, thus, your reckless disrespect of the All-father is most perplexing. How could you ever assume that Loki, a weak, cowardly child, could outwit our great King is beyond me.” One of the Lords snorted.

“Agreed.” The other concurred. “Loki had his bright moments, but in general he never posed a threat, especially to a crown.”

“He wished he could, though, and we amused him, since he was a prince, but reality was much harsher. The poor thing got so delusional he actually tried to take Thor down.” Another one commented.

“He, almost, succeeded.” Sif hissed at them, and Tony felt a reluctant spark of respect towards her. She, of course, was a colossal, righteous bitch, but she started to see Loki for what he was – a powerful entity that should be respected. However, Tony was not sure if Loki would like that. He loved to bitch about ungrateful Asgardians, who were too stupid to grasp his magnificence, but carefully cultivated an image of unlucky, jealous, overly-ambitious and mostly clumsy, cowardly creature. Asgardians, Tony realized, were not aware how truly terrifying Loki power is, and it amused Tony to no end – the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn’t exist.

“Tsk, Sif, dear, where the paranoia from?” The army general chastised. “The trickster could not possibly have taken the All-father’s place.”

“And even if he did you have no proof.” Tony murmured, and all eyes turned at him. “What!? I got tired of you discussing Odin’s ability to put one baby on its place, besides, as far as I remember that baby is dead. I’d know. I raised his spirit.” Tony snarked, petting Loki’s shoulder comfortingly. “Sorry, old man.”

“No offence taken, Edward.” Loki said, his voice heavy with dark emotion. The God was tired of listening to degrading speeches and unfair criticism, and silently thanked his lover for the outburst. He was on the edge of snapping himself, and that would have been a bit not good.

“You are blind!” Sif roared angerly, pointing an accusing finger at Tony. “You know who he is!? He is Tony Stark, a hero from Midgard, who Loki obviously cursed and tuned into a loyal dog.”

The room fell silent. Everybody gaping at them, before bursting into laughter.

“You are mad woman.” Tony whizzed through giggles. “I mean I probably wouldn’t mind being his dog, and I apologise for being so bold, old man, but your youngest…” Tony whistled. “You know my taste and he fits perfectly.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the undead inventor, scolding his facial expression into a mask of exasperated fondness, instead of burning him with a heated stare of hungry desire that he stirred in him.

“You would?” An Eastern Lord inquired, a mild disgust written on his face. “He was quite appealing in his own disturbed way, but I don’t see it in a long term…”

Tony glanced at the man, who tried to get into his pants, since forever, but hadn’t a chance to burn him, because his deity beat him to it.

“Please, honourable Lords, let’s not discuss my deceased son anymore, especially in this manner.” He said it in a levelled voice, if a little bit displeased. The tone was friendly, but nobody missed a steal command behind.

“Pardon, your majesty.” Tony and the Lord said in unison.  Loki waved their apology off, turning his gaze to Sif, who was watching them with open disdain.

“I understand child. The transformations Asgard went through are disturbing and hard to grasp. I believe you had best intentions at heart, but I cannot allow it to continue, thus, with outmost regret I must send you to the Northern borders. You’d be serving there, until I see fit for you to return.”

Sif’s eyes widened in horror, when the Lords nodded their agreement. Some of them murmuring that it was an unfit punishment for her transgression, but let it pass, since she was Thor’s friend and a famous warrior.

“No. No!” She screamed. “You cannot do this! I can prove your ruse! The man – Tony, he has a glowing circle in his chest. Ask him – ask him now to remove his clothes. You’ll see, I’m telling the truth!”

“We will not encourage your insanity, Sif. Cease and go with dignity.” One of the Lords dismissed her, but Tony chuckled and stood up.

“I don’t mind getting the shirt off if you up to it.” He teased, unbuckling the coat.

“Please, amuse us.” Eastern Lord purred, and Loki bit his tongue not to hiss at him. He understood that this was necessary, even though he hated the thought of this farts ogling his dearest.

Tony smiled at them winningly, dumping the coat and pulling off the shirt. He stood before them, hands wide, pose arrogant, chest smooth – no scars, no glowing circles - and Loki fell in love with him all over again. He was blindingly handsome, and a part of him squirmed at the thought that this magnificent creature belonged to him.

The Lords chuckled at the theatrics, and joked with him, drowning in compliments, ignoring screaming and scratching Sif, who was forcefully dragged out of the hall and shipped off to the farthest corner of the Nines the same evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ImpishDesign: Hello, dear. Thank you :) Yeah, lovely pair of tricksters :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Cheers, luv :)
> 
> Rhyfedd: I guess. We'll see :) Well, you'll see - I know already :)))))
> 
> ntta: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it :)


	11. Singing psalms in your honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments ans kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Loki twitched in his sleep, his muscles spasming uncontrollably, unable to shake the horrors that were stubbornly clinging to him. He whined and tossed, getting tangled in cold, sweaty sheets. The cloth was constricting his movements, adding to the torture. He fought with the disfigured and grotesque ghost of the past, that were hurting and ridiculing him. He was running but couldn’t escape. He was screaming but couldn’t hear any sound. He was flouncing, searching for something, anything to ease the pain and for years he was denied solace, until his frozen hell gained subtle warmth, and the barren space, loaded with regrets and longings, that he inhabited, was occupied by cherry blossom.

These days he wasn’t afraid to close his eyes nor to open them. Nightmares did not disappear but became manageable. Tony improved his physical comfort and mental health considerably, and Loki secretly wished to settle down with him somewhere in the fields of Vanaheirm. He could easily imagine how happy they would be, spending their days discovering miracles of the Universe, debating the probable world domination, and arguing over silly, ridiculous things.

Loki longed for domesticity, and, surely, his former self would have recoiled from such a simplistic desire, but he was tired and drained, and in dire need of ordinary routine. Luckily for him, Tony went to the ends of the Nines, to ensure that no soul could come and disturb his peace.

After they got rid of Sif, Loki had a mental meltdown. He was embarrassed of it now, since there were no real reasons for it and the timing was most unfortunate, but then it just happened. Tony chastised him afterwards calling an idiot and making him swear to share his troubles, or otherwise he’ll beat them out of him.

At the time, though, he was holding him tightly, practically pressing Loki’s broken self back together. Loki allowed a catastrophic amount of pathetic confessions to slip pass his lips. He stripped himself bare before the man he loved, and Tony didn’t disappoint him. That’s probably why he was wearing his true skin for two weeks already, and yet to recoil from the view.

They took a vacation after the incident. Tony put his foot down, announced to Asgard that their beloved King needed a time off, and dragged him out of Asgard to a secure place in the middle of Nowhere. How he found the place and managed to keep, Loki had no clue and Tony refused to tell. The house was lovely, and peculiar. It was trapped between dimensions. Technically they were _literally off-world_. It was the void. The fabric between Universe, and it should have triggered him, but he was with Tony, and he guessed Hel would feel, like Valhalla with him.

“Bambi, Bambi…” The gentle voice of his dearest breached his thoughts, and awareness slowly dawned upon him. He felt the softest caress on his left side, and eased the death grip, that would have broken anyone else’s ribs, but only pleased Tony. Loki knew that Tony was secretly adoring his unconscious clinging, and most likely because of it he didn’t feel any reservation of showing this side of him. “Wake-up, my deity.”

Loki sighed happily, nuzzling Tony’s neck and pressing closer. He loved when Tony called him that. It wasn’t frequent and for that was even more cherished.

“Come on, lazy bones, I’m sure the dropping of the temperature is nothing to you, but I don’t like the implications.” Tony nudged him pressingly, albeit gently. The subtle alarm in his voice and the odd phrasing made Loki curious enough to crack one eye open, and when he did the sleep evaporated.

The first thing Loki saw was the ice-covered walls, that were shimmering with rainbow colours. He gasped, and his breath came out in a puff of mist. It was deadly cold here, judging by his Jotun’s body reaction. He didn’t feel it, though, and was immensely grateful that Tony’s body was virtually indestructible.

“I’m sorry.” Loki whispered dejectedly, willing his magic to erase the cold, but it was sluggish and caprice, unwilling to deal with Jotun’s outburst. Loki growled at himself and forced it to do his bidding. It hissed but grumpily did as its master commanded.

The air started warming up slowly. The beautiful frosty patterns blurred and flew down the furniture. Tony gave out a sound that was suspiciously close to disappointed, and Loki risked glancing at him, since it indicated that his dearest wasn’t mad about the mishap.

“I guess it was good while it lasted.” Tony murmured, kissing his temple affectionately. Loki mewled, burrowing his nose into the crook of Tony’s neck. The undead inventor smelled wonderful and felt incredibly pleasing. Loki was so pathetically enamoured it was unbecoming. However, he was past caring about it. It felt, like blasphemy, doubting Tony, when he was holding him gingerly, going out of his way to please and satisfy his pesky, greedy nature.

“Why did you wake me up if you didn’t mind the show?” Loki mumbled, liking the way Tony pulled him closer to his body, so Loki’s lips could brush his skin, when he spoke. He smiled, kissing the spot teasingly. Tony breathed out snakingly, squeezing his waist softly.

“As I said I didn’t like the reasons behind it. Plus, I have no idea how much cold you can take, before it becomes too much, since I, apparently, don’t care.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, and it yet again floored Loki. He was awed with his ability to show his affection so bluntly, with no reservations or shines. He put his heart on the line brashly, and Loki wanted to protect that naively brave thing.

“Thank you Nornes, that you don’t. I wouldn’t have known how to live with myself if I did hurt you.”  Loki confessed, forcing himself to at least partly return the sentiment, even though it was wrapped in selfishness.

“Yeah, you’d die from boredom, Bambi, or stress, probably both.” Tony teased, but tonight it left a bitter taste in Loki’s soul. He knew that Tony didn’t mind his inability to voice his feelings, but sometimes Loki was afraid that Tony didn’t really believe that he was the most precious…the one whom Loki held above all, even himself. However, he didn’t know how to rectify that since his pride refused to give voice to those truths.

“Yes, I would.” Loki whispered quietly. It was the closest thing to admitting his true feelings that he could offer, at least, for now.

“I wish you wouldn’t, though.” Tony countered, and Loki couldn’t grasp how Tony could have walked unclaimed for so long. If Loki knew who he was back then or what gem he was losing, he wouldn’t have left the Earth. He would have stayed and fought vigorously for Tony’s favour. But, he figured, it’s better later than never.

“It doesn’t matter, since you’re not going anywhere.” Loki declared possessively, hugging him tightly to reinforce his egoistical claim. Tony chuckled, brushing his hand idly up and down his spine.

“Sure thing, Bambi.” The undead inventor agreed easily. “And maybe when this charade blows, and we bash Barney’s face in, we can buy this house you keep eyeing and cultivate bees or something.”

Loki didn’t bother to ask how he knew about it. The undead inventor didn’t stop paying enormous attention to the things Loki did, despite having his own agendas to overlook, and it should bother him, but instead it flattered. Finally, he had someone in his life who cared enough for him to spell away his bullshit and look within, seeing things that truly mattered.

“Why bees?” Loki asked instead of declaring his undying love for Tony.

“It’s a running joke. You, probably, have no idea who Sherlock is…I’ll show you sometimes. Besides, I’m curious to see if it’s possible to make a mechanical insect.” Tony mussed.

“Haven’t they been created already?” Loki inquired.

“Yes, but they cannot function, like true ones. So, I thought, me with my engineering skills and you with your magical talents – worth a try.” Tony suggested, and Loki’s heart beat a little faster, like it always did when Tony offered to work together on some project. Currently they were working on creating weapons and armours, since they were preparing for a war, but it would be nice to design something less harmful as well.

“Why not. Vanaheirm has an agreeable climate…” Loki mussed.

“Cool. So, it’s decided. We’ll retire to Vanaheirm, first thing, unless, of course, you wouldn’t wish to elope first.” Tony blubbered unthinkingly, and it took a lot from Loki not to tense or sprung from the bed to glare at the man. He was careless. So deliciously brazen.

“I thought you were convinced that marriage is for suckers.” Loki said, referring to his argument with Amora. It was hilarious and painful to witness simultaneously.

“And I thought you knew better than to believe everything I say, when I argue with her.” Tony teased, and Loki blushed. Naturally, he should have felt the deception, but the topic was devastatingly close to his desires, thus, he missed all the signs.

“Does it mean that you want to marry?” Loki forced himself to ask the question, shrinking inside and preparing himself for the rejection.

“Yea. I’ve told you that on the second day of our acquaintance, haven’t I? Besides, who wouldn’t want to marry by your crazy Aesir standards. It sounds positively exciting.” Tony cooed wistfully.

“I believe it was the second week.” Loki corrected him fondly. “It’s one of the ways to satisfy your adrenalin addiction, I guess.” He added playfully, drowning in all-consuming love he felt for Tony.

“Whateves, time became irrelevant.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, and Loki couldn’t be gladder of his easy acceptance of immortality. “With you as my partner I will never lack the fix. I’m sure of it.”

“I’m not that extreme.” Loki pouted, hiding the soft smile.

“I agree. _Extreme_ does not begin to cover _the wonders_ you can do.” Tony teased him, and Loki nipped him harshly. Tony yelped, laughing. “Thank you for proving my point.”

Loki growled friskily, wiggling out of his grasp and looming over him. His lips curled in a hungry, mischievous smirk and wicked promises dancing in his bloody-red orbs.

“Surrender to me.” Loki purred, leaning in to kiss Tony skilfully and dirty. The undead inventor gasped and moaned into the cold, dominating mouth, snaking his legs around his hips, to flip them suddenly. Loki grunted, when the room spun, and he found himself on his back staring into the murky blue, that sparkled with defiant mischief.

“Will see about that.” Tony murmured, before claiming his mouth in a sweetly-rough caress.

>>**<<

They come back from the impromptu vacation several days later, and their lives returned _to normal_.

Tony was tinkering away in his workshop, half-heartedly trying to restore his beloved J, whom he missed a bit. He reckoned his AI for him was like magic for Loki – a part of his being, without which he felt naked. Thankfully, he was quite indestructible these days, surrounded by people who loved and protected him, so the absence of his dear friend didn’t bother him that much. However, Jarvis would come in handy in the upcoming fight, he had no doubt in it, thus, he was trying to recreate the original code, which was proving to be a pain, since Aesir technology drastically differed from his.

Naturally, he will crack it eventually. However, he was afraid it won’t be in time. Loki wasn’t sure when exactly Thanos will attack, but they both could feel the lurking threat. Fortunately for them, Thor was out there keeping the monsters at bay, giving them a chance to prepare.

“Tony!” The urgent voice of the enchantress ranged in his head. He jerked up, hitting his head on the crossbeam, and breaking the construction.

“Fuck!” He cursed, scoffing. “Whaddaya want, doll?”

“Thor is here.” She shrieked, her voice panicky. Tony swore creatively this time. They had some vague idea of how to deal with the oaf, but no one was ready to face him at this exact moment. Improvisation then. Should be hilariously fun.

“Where he is, do you know?” Tony asked, running out of his den and walking brusquely to the palace.

“I think he is heading to the main square.” Amoura said, sounding small.

“Doll, keep it together. We’ll get through this.” Tony reassured, rushing to the spot, where the play was currently showing. Thor will not be impressed, and it made Tony chuckle darkly. He wished to witness the idiot’s face when he sees it for the first time.

Unfortunately, Tony arrived too late. Thor was holding the illusion clad Loki in his grasp whispering something into his ear. Loki looked trapped and scared, but when he saw Tony standing in front of them, his face was overtaken by the utter terror.

Tony frowned, expecting another reaction, and was ready to voice his indignation, when something heavy connected with his back. He grunted, stumbling. The Asgardians gasped, as did Loki and Thor. Tony straightened, smirking at them, and turned to look at the thing that made him trip. _Ah_ , he thought, bending to pick up the fallen hammer.

“You could have warned me, old man.” Tony grumbled, glaring at Loki, who schooled his expression into one of amusement, ignoring bugged-eyed Asgardians and shocked Thor.

“I didn’t have the time.” He said dismissively. Tony rolled his eyes at him, flexing his shoulders. It did sting.

“I presume this is your oldest.” Tony waved at Thor, who watched him with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

“Yes.” Loki answered levelly, still being held in a vice grip.

“Disrespectful lot, your children.” Tony commented. “Shall we unravel the family drama behind the closed doors, old man.” He added, inviting them to follow him with the gesture. Loki nodded and to Tony’s surprise Thor followed without arguments.

>>**<<

Asgard was murmuring nervously, astonished by the power of Edward the deathless, but nobody dared to question it, since Mjolnir accepted him. Plus, what they could do against the being who could withstand a direct hit from Thor’s hammer – zilch.

>>**<<

The trio marched through the place silently and locked themselves in Odin’s private quarters. Loki checked his sigils, and dropped the illusion, since it was pointless to keep it. Thor glared at him, and he scooted closer to Tony on instinct. The undead inventor smiled at him encouragingly, dropping a comforting hand around his hips, and Loki exaled subtly, glad that Tony decided not to keep their relations hidden.

Thor raised an eye brow at them, and Loki tilted his chin defyingly, daring him to disrespect their choice. Thor glared at him and averted his gaze, focusing solemnly on Tony.

“You have changed drastically, Stark.” He commented, pose tense.

“You, though, haven’t changed a bit, Point break.” Tony teased, looking around. “Shall we sit? I think we should. This will be long and tedious.” He added in a flip-flap manner, spotting a great sofa to flop on, and dragged Loki with him to it. Loki chuckled at his dearest antics, gradually relaxing, despite the situation.

Thor levelled them with a frustrated glower and sat on the chair opposite them.

“I don’t think it’s the time to be frivolous, Stark.” Thor growled, ignoring Loki profoundly.

“It’s nice to see you too, brother” Loki hissed lowly at him, but otherwise kept his tongue, luxuriating in Tony’s bold embrace.

“Why not? Everything is fine and dandy. Well, at least it was, until your poor attempt to reclaim the throne, which you pushed on Loki in the first place, came to spoil our bright days.” Tony bit, and Loki became confused for a second, before it clicked, and he outright growled at Thor, zapping him with his magic.

Thor had the decency to lose his accusing scowl and smirked at them a bit sheepishly.

“Well damn, Stark. It was my one and only chance to fool him, and you spoiled it for me.” Thor grumbled in a friendly manner.

“Sorry to steal your thunder, Zappy, but he built this city from the ground and deserves the credit.” Tony commented with a smile, and Loki bit his lip not to do or say something sappy. He was for displaying their affection, but in carefully measured doses.

“We built it from the ground.” Loki corrected him out of habit, and to express the sentiments that were bubbling beneath his skin. His words, though, caught Thor’s interest and he finally payed attention to his younger brother. Loki looked healthier. The cruel, haunted glimmers in his eyes had disappeared and were replaced by cautiously controlled attachment. The hard lines of his mouth smoothed, and he could see a ghost of satisfied smile in their corners. Loki was happy, and Thor was grateful to Stark for healing his brother.

“I apologise, Loki.” Thor pronounced suddenly, knocking the air out of Loki’s lungs. The declaration was so abrupt and unexpected that Loki momentarily was at loss for what to say or do.  His mask of spiteful indifference has fallen, and Thor, probably for the first time, could see how deeply he had hurt him with his brainless disregard. It shook him to the core. He didn’t think he had crippled Loki so. Honestly, he daren’t think it was possible. “I, as per usual, left you to clean up after me, and planned to fault you for it. I’m sorry for that. You deserve better.”

Loki blinked at Thor, and blinked again, glad that Tony was by his side or otherwise he would have been broken into a million tiny pieces, but then again, if his dearest would have been absent Thor would have bullied him into accepting a moniker again.

“Did your tiny brain finally left you, brother, or the monsters knocked out the last bit of sense that you possessed?” Loki taunted him, but Thor was not fooled, since Loki used the sentiment in his taunt.  

“Probably both, brother.” Thor allowed, and smiled softly at the sharp smirk that he received. “However, I still want to know what you did with father?”

“I left him where he wished to be left – on Midgard.” Loki answered calmly.

“How would you know, Loki? Have you spoken to him?” Thor inquired, keeping his temper in check.

“No. He had fallen into the sleep right after he heard the news. I didn’t expect it and seized the chance. I planned to keep him here, but I found something peculiar in his notes and decided to honour his request.” Loki explained.

“What was it?” Thor inquired.

“It’s not my place to tell.” Loki said, pursuing his lips stubbornly.

“It wasn’t your place to be there, brother.” Thor chastised, feeling a heavy gaze landing on him. Nines, Stark became something truly worth fearing.

“Why haven’t you taken it then?” Loki taunted, relishing in his dearest sniggers.

“We have to bring him back.” Thor pressed, ignoring the obvious jab.

“I know.” Loki agreed, baffling Thor with easy acceptance. “I assumed that we would have another decade or so, but, since, you’re here, it’s obvious that we run out of luck.”

“I thought you wanted the throne…” Thor said uncertainty.

“We both thought wrong.” Loki deadpanned.

“Alright.” Thor said thoroughly dumbfounded.

“Alright.” Loki agreed, but in much more controlled tone of voice. The uneasy silence has fallen on them, each brother lost in their own thoughts, until Tony decided to break it.

“Alright, that went well.” He commented amusedly. “But, if you don’t mind breaking the awkward staring match, we need to throw a party or something to convince the folks that everybody is happy with everyone, yeah?”

“You’re probably right.” Loki concurred, glancing at him tenderly. “I would announce that the feast will be held tonight in Thor’s honour. It will, also, help him to bring back their favour.”

“Since when I’m not in their favour?” Thor bristled.

“Since you left them in a devastated, unprotected city to fend for themselves.” Tony burned him harshly.

“Oh…” Thor said lamely.

“Oaf.” Loki noted, almost, fondly, before leaning in to kiss Tony chastely, and stood up, disguising himself as Odin.

“Do you want company?” Tony asked him, and Loki send him a tender smile.

“No, dearest. It would be better if you go and find Amora.” He said pointedly, and Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it would be. Come on, point break, let’s find ourselves an enchantress.” Tony said, getting up and picking the hammer.

“I’m guessing it would be too much to ask it back?” Thor inquired, fully understanding their distrust.

“Yeah, it would be.” Tony nodded, dropping the hammer into the sac, that contained one of Loki’s dimensional pockets. Thor flinched at the sight, but let it slip. He needed to earn their trust first.

Loki was watching Thor carefully, ready to teleport them out at the first signs of betrayal, but to his surprise Thor was well-behaved, and it eased a great deal of tension in him.

“See you later, dearest.” Loki said, brushing Tony’s hand with his magic.

“See you, Bambi.” Tony murmured, watching his God going through the double doors and disappearing from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toyroys: Cheers! I'm yet to write something that will redeem them...probably never will :)
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): *bows* Glad you approve :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: Thank you, dear. It's always nice to know that something in my stories managed to look original :)


	12. Palace intrigues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The northern part of the palace was dark and eerie silent. Wicked shadows were dancing on the battered walls, from which shaby drapes were falling. The place had a sick and unwelcoming atmosphere, sending coospumbs of fear down Thor’s back, and the company he currently had didn’t help to steady his nerves.

“Is this wing cursed?” Thor inquired, unable to take silence any longer. Tony glanced at him, sniggering.

“No. She just has a flare for dramatics and little tolerance for snoopers.” The man explained.

Thor nodded, but didn’t take his eyes away from him. He tried hard not to stare, when they were in the company of his brother, because Loki was a jealous shit in general, but when it came to his chosen one, he was worse than an irritated dragon protecting his treasure.  It didn’t work perfectly, but, thankfully, Loki was distracted and didn’t notice, or he did, and Thor was already in trouble, just didn’t know about it yet.

The God sighed heavily. Loki was hard to deal with. One never knew what conflict would arise, and when they would find themselves on Loki’s worse side.

“How did it come to pass?” The God inquired, giving up. Stark was interesting when he was mortal, right now he was something of a miracle and Thor was curious.

“What exactly – I and Loki, Mjolnir or the looks?” Tony inquired with a sassy smirk, that send chills down Thor’s nerve endings. Nornes, the man was petrifying, reminding him of draugs that were rooming the forsaken Hel swamps.

“Your relations with Loki does not surprise me, Stark, since you had uncanny affinity with him from the start.” Thor remarked with a friendly acceptance, ignoring the holy fear the man was inspiring in him. “The unbridled power that you have acquired probably is tightly connected with the physical change…”

“You haven’t been on Earth for a while, have you?” Tony asked instead of answering his question, and Thor flinched.

“I had an argument with Lady Jane. We got separated. I haven’t been there since. Obviously, I missed a lot.” Thor commented shortly; the hurt of abrupt disregard still lingering. Tony patted his shoulder sympathetically, and Thor smiled at him gratefully.

“Not much.” Tony shrugged, letting his hand fall. “Avengers got into an argument too. I died in the process, and then Loki revived me.”

Thor frowned, finding it hard to believe that the heroes that he at one point considered his friends could do such a thing. But instead of pocking the old wound Thor focused on the other part of the tale.

“It couldn’t have been pleasant.” He commented.

“It wasn’t at first.” Tony agreed, with a fond smile. “We even stroke a deal, but Loki is…enthralling. It was hard to resist.”

“If you hurt him, though…” Thor threatened, fully aware that Loki had no need in his protection, but still felt the urge to guard him.

“If I hurt him, Zappy, you won’t be able to get to me first. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Tony said, turning around the corner and leading them to a wall. Thor watched curiously how the man expertly pressed several runes and the wall slid to the left, allowing them to pass.

“Nifty.” Thro said, following him through the passage, that alighted when they stepped inside. The wall clicked and slid back into a place.

“Theatrics.” Tony chuckled, going down the old, stone steps.

The passage was quite narrow, so they couldn’t walk side by side, which made the conversation awkward, but Thor was determined to find out as much about Stark as he could, before they found themselves in others’ company.

“Did you sever all ties with Midgard?” Thor inquired, interested to know how much the man before him has changed not only physically, but mentally, as well.

“I died, point break, this is the most grandiose _fuck you_ if I ever seen one.” Tony explained, his voice getting a bit tight.

“So, you didn’t…Lady Pepper…” He drawled slowly. Thor did get that he was being an asshole, but Loki was played once and hasn’t truly recovered from it. This romance with Stark looked more serious, and run deeper, at least at the first glance, and Thor didn’t wish to die in flames of Ragnarok if it crumbles.

“I died. End of the story.” Tony repeated forcefully, willing Thor to drop the topic, which the God promptly ignored.

“You know that Loki won’t see it that way.” He remarked shamelessly.

“Jeez, point break, why you became so invested suddenly? Shouldn’t you be an oaf with no care for his feelings? Please, stick to the role and don’t fuck up the canon.” Tony hissed, but there was no real anger in his voice.

“You’re the one to talk, Stark. By canon you should be alive, on Midgard, probably happily married to Lady Pepper, and nowhere near my brother’s bed nor heart.” Thor bantered back, and Tony stopped to glance at him thoughtfully, before smirking and resuming walking.

“It’s our bed, and point taken, Zappy.” He agreed, adding. “I know ‘bout Angrboda, Thor. Amora was not shy to tell me in how many ways she’ll fuck me up, if I ever be as stupid as that imbecilic chick was. And, frankly, it’s not your business but I love him Thor – him alone.” Tony confessed softly, but the last words were highlighted by the passionate feeling, that was ready to destroy if provoked.

“She’s something.” Thor sniggered, remembering the petite blonde that had a fiery character, and being careful not to disrespect Stark’s claim. He and Loki were truly made for each other, and Thor couldn’t help but imagine a different life, where the two of them met much sooner.

“Doll!” Tony shouted, breaking the God out of his musings. Thor blinked unable to pin point the moment the stairs ended, and the room appeared. “We come in peace!”

“Bullshit, dwarfy. You lead the enemy right into my sanctuary.” Amora hissed, burning him with her powers. Tony laughed, smothering the flames, that have engulfed him. Thor was staring at him with the mix of terror and awe, glancing around the space that they were occupying.  It was huge and airy, and Thor bet, was existing on another plane of reality.

“They are abusing my durability.” Tony remarked with a chuckle, returning God’s attention to the situation at hand. “Come on out, Amora. He’s harmless.”

“Everyone is harmless for you, dwarfy.” Amoura snarled, materialising from the shadows, glaring at Thor full-heartedly. Thor raised his hand in a placating gesture.

“I won’t survive it, Amora.” He said pleadingly. She narrowed his eyes at him, and snorted, leaning back on the table and crossing her arms.

“I’m surprised you saw reason.”

“It’s hard not to.” He said, waving at the smirking man. “He took Mjolnir away.”

“Did he?” Amora whistled, looking at Stark excitedly. “You’d have to reveal the trick to me, sometime.”

“Sometime.” Tony agreed, smiling at her softly. “Anyway, doll, your wish to obliterate the oaf notwithstanding, we came her to take you to the party Loki is throwing.”

“In his honour?” Amora inquired, and the men nodded. “I’m not going.”

“Ouch…” Tony sniggered, and the fallen expression on Thor’s face.

“Ora…” Thor started, but shut his mouth when she slapped him with a cold stare, pose rigid.

“Don’t start, prince Thor. You told me plenty already, and I did not forget _my place.”_ She hissed at him lividly. “Be grateful Loki’s fond of you or otherwise you’d be dead.”

Thor did earn her displeasure, but he never reacted good to threats. His temper spiked, and despite the better judgment he growled at her: “Don’t think I’m easy to get rid of.”

“Neah, point break, you’re simply blessed that he cares.” Tony added gasoline to the fire, making Thor truly angry. The air electricized around them, and Amora took an aggressive stance. Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Look at it this way, Zappy – how many times you trusted Loki to save your ass and he actually did it?”

The question threw Thor of balance and he blanched. Only now it dawned upon him that if Loki wanted to murder him he could have done it a long time ago and be no wiser. Tony smirked at him crookedly, and Amora taunted:

“Now he gets it.”

“Tsk, tsk, doll. Manners.” Tony chastised playfully, stretching his hand. “Do me an honour, doll, and come to the grand hall.”

She smiled at him sultry, gliding towards, her tunic hugging her forms suggestively, and grasped his palm gently.

“On your arm?” She teased sensually, making Thor beyond confused.

“If you’re not afraid of the King’s wrath.” Tony answered equally teasing, bringing her hand to his lips to caress the skin lightly.

“Tempting, very tempting.” She cooed, taking her hand from him, stepping around and out of the room. Thor staring after her.

“Earth to point break.” Tony chuckled, waving his hand.

“You’re mad, Stark.” Thor accused, gulping, imagining how livid Loki will be when he sees those two.

“Positively.” The man chuckled, gesturing for him to go, and Thor followed eager to see how this insanity will unravel.

>>**<<

Thor was greatly disappointed by the lack of the reaction from Loki. As it turned out, Amora was playing a part. She appeared as Tony’s lover in public, so the potential candidates stayed away. It didn’t mean that Loki was completely unaffected, but it was easier to dismiss and control negative emotions, when Loki was sure that nothing inappropriate was happening, and nobody was trying to steal his intended.

“The crown suits you.” Thor complimented, settling near the illusion of his father. Loki played the part well, and he would have tricked Thor too, if he would have attempted to stall his departure in the beginning.

“Soon it will become yours.” Loki told him calmly, smiling a small smile.

“I wish it wouldn’t. I wish you stayed true to your first choice.” Thor drawled drily, catching Loki’s slightly surprised gaze.

“No.” Loki dismissed heatedly, and Thor sighed heavily, turning his gaze to the banquet hall.

“Then give it to Edward. He seems like a fine choice.” He offered, watching Stark and Amora pranking unsuspected folks, hiding behind pillars and sniggering, like spoiled brats.

“He cares about it even less than we do.” Loki dismissed, with a tender note in his voice, watching the pair as well.

“He seems awfully fond of you, though.” Thor commented nonchalantly, snatching a grape from the plate and chewing it, while Loki glared daggers at him.

“It’s not your concern Thor, and if Nines forbid you will stick your nose into it, I will remove your oafish head from your shoulders.” Loki hissed poisonously, role forgotten.

“Careful, _father_ , your alter-ego is showing.” Thor teased him, with a taunting smirk, and Loki took a deep breath, waving him off.

“Call Edward.” He added dismissively, when Thor stood up. The thunder God rolled his eyes at his brother and bowed mockingly.

“As you wish, my King.”

>>**<<

Loki has been on edge during the entire evening. He didn’t trust Thor and loathed the fact that he couldn’t accompany Tony. Moreover, he wanted to check his dearest for injuries. Sure, Tony looked fine and his magic didn’t detect any life-threatening wounds, but Mjolnir hit him square in the back and Loki doubted that it went without a scratch.

Plus, Loki thought that he had lost him. That one dreadful moment when Tony sprung out of nowhere on the path of that blasted hammer, Loki froze. His entire being was paralysed with primal fear and he could do nothing. He was utterly useless, and he hated himself for it. Nines, but Tony was the only thing that truly mattered and when the time came to protect him, Loki just panicked.

“Hey, old man, missed me?” The handsome devil appeared by his side, teasing smirk on his face and amusement dancing in his eyes. He was unbelievably gorgeous, and all Loki could think off was Tony’s naked body sprawled underneath him, fawning and begging for more.  

“There is one matter that I wish to discuss with you, Edward. Privately.” Loki drawled with a heat that made Tony’s core ache for his touch.

“Of course.” Tony agreed eagerly, following his deity.

The couple left the room unnoticed, Asgardians were too drunk to care, besides Thor was back telling stories of his great travels, and even if someone thought that his behaviour earlier in the day was odd, their doubts were soothed by the feast and merry atmosphere between the ruling.

>>**<<

Tony was walking beside his deity, their shoulders brushing from time to time, head filled with pleasant thoughts and promiscuous fantasies.

Thor’s easy acceptance of Loki’s rule and Amora’s antics put him in an elevated state, and the prospect of being pampered physically only added to his glee. Tony didn’t miss the lustful glimmer in Loki’s gaze and this night would prove to be exhilarating. At least, Tony was anticipating it, counting on a round of passionate, wild sex, until Loki’s lips landed on his skin, almost, hesitantly, and Tony realised that it would be highly emotional. His deity was considerably changing pace, if the reverent, gentle glide of his fingertips along his sides were anything to go by.

Loki stared at his dearest intently, caressing his body softly, freeing him from the shirt carefully, and urged him to turn. The undead inventor didn’t hesitate to please him and showed him his back. Loki hissed sympathetically. An enormous pitch-black bruise was blooming there. 

“I am sorry.” Loki whispered tenderly, leaning in to brush his lips against the haematoma, calling his magic to aid it. Tony hissed lowly, the sensations of pain and pleasure mixing and filling him with desire. He pushed forward seeking more contact, and Loki bit him experimentally, relishing in the pleasure-soaked moan he received. “I should have stopped it.” He added self-reproaching.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, my deity.” Tony purred, swaying his hips against Loki’s crotch. The God growled passionately, pinning him to the wall boldly.

“There’s plenty to be sorry about.” Loki countered, sliding his greedy hands into Tony’s pants to tease his member. Tony bit his lip, grinding against him impatiently, but Loki caught his hip, restricting his movements. Tony whined needy, trying to move and speed things along, but his deity would have none of it, biting his earlobe warningly, and slowly, oh, so slowly caressing his hard-rock shaft. “I know you want me to snap, dearest.” Loki purred sensually, into his ear, mouthing the tender skin. “But tonight, I don’t want to fuck your body, I’d like to love your soul.” And despite the arrogance of the declaration, Tony could hear the notes of vulnerability in Loki’s voice. Something monumental was happening here. Something that will seal his fate for good, and he was ready to take it.

Loki stripped him gingerly, making sure to cover every inch of his naked skin with worshiping kisses. Tony did not dare to interrupt him this time, because it dawned upon him – it wasn’t another game, it was a love confession.

At some point Loki turned him to lock their gazes, so Tony could read all the things his deity couldn’t say in his open, unguarded look.

Loki encouraged him to wrap his legs around his hips, and raised him up, kissing deeply, pouring the sentiments he felt into that caress. He entered him unhurriedly, and stilled, allowing them to feel each other fully, until Tony wasn’t sure where he ended, and Loki started.

They climbed the high unbearably slow, and lingered on the edge, for what seemed, like forever, but exactly there, between heaven and earth, Tony could experience the limitless love Loki had for him. His deity let go of his magic, dropped the walls and masks, appearing bare before him.

Tony stared and stared at his personal super-nova, until the orgasm shattered him and for a moment he could not feel anything, but bliss. Then the world returned, and the gentleness with which Loki kissed the tip of his nose, made him shudder, as if he was hit by a whip.

“’Congrats.” Tony mumbled, mouthing his deity’s skin lazily, which made Loki quite interested; his member swelling inside Tony with want that seems never to cease, no matter how many times he had him. “You managed to fuck my soul, but now, if you don’t mind, let me love your body.”

Loki moaned filthy, pushing inside his provocative lover. This time around, there was nothing even remotely close to softness.

>>**<<

The pesky light kept pestering him, refusing to fade and shattered his drunken sleep. Thor grunted, cussing, and rolled to the side, ungluing his uncooperative eyelids to spot a blurred form in front of him.

“Whatever you came for be gone.” The thunder God rasped, combating with the hang-over imps that were dancing of his poor, irritated brain cells, making his head throb painfully.

“How typical of you, Thor.” The high-pitched female voice shrieked with unnecessary volume, making Thor grimace and whine pathetically.

“Sif, for the love of Nines, for a second pretend that you’re kind.”

The laud clang of a shield falling on the floor was his answer. He moaned again, burrowing his head in the pillow and flipping the rude woman.

“How can you engage in mindless drunkenness when your brother parading your father’s face!?” She hissed indignantly, loud, exasperated footsteps coming closer to his fallen form.

“Our father.” Thor corrected her pointedly, and the footsteps halted. Thor signed, turning to look at her. She was appealing, even though her pretty face was twisted in fury and pink, kissable lips curled in snarl. “Plus, who says he does?”

“Don’t be an imbecile, Thor.” She hissed at him, balling her fist tightly enough for her knuckles to turn white. “He sent me away to guard the Northern borders, and if that’s not enough, the statue and his pet is glaringly telling.”

“Ah, so you have deserted.” Thor remarked unkindly, feeling a bit guilty for shaming his long-time friend, but this blatant disregard of his brother started to annoy him for real.

“He is not my King!” Sif growled lividly, to be met with a fierce gaze of the first prince.

“Is that so, Sif? I was absent and, let’s presume, that the All-father is not present either, thus, Loki is the rightful heir for the throne. He is your King, Sif, and you disobeyed his order.” He chastised her.

“Are you bewitched?” She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

“No, Sif. I finally see how deeply my tease damaged his reputation. Loki is a prince of Asgard. Loki is a monarch. You on the other hand, is a valued, but servant. You go where he tells you to go, thus, if you do not wish to face a trial for treason I suggest you leave and do not disrespect him again.” Thor ranted, getting angry on the behalf of his brother. Nornes, he should have done it so long ago. It’s not a surprise that Loki despised him so.

Sif watched him with a wounded look, full of betrayal.

“He tried to kill you, Thor. He tried to destroy everything we knew, and mostly succeeded in it. His mischief costed us our Queen, and you...” She whispered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“He was not wrong in doing so.” Thor reluctantly admitted. “My blind heroism and constant ridiculing, which I deemed harmless, pained his greatly. I was not ready to take the responsibilities but was blinded by my ego and ambitions. It costed him plenty to prove that I was wrong, and even though he deserved to be praised for it, I pushed him aside yet again, and again, when I found him battered and weekend, caught in a conflict he had no powers to fight against. I berated him and refused to listen, bringing him in chains. I don’t say he didn’t deserve it, because Loki is still Loki, no matter the circumstances, but I could have been more supporting. I could have argued with father and force him to allow Loki to bid his last goodbyes, because the loss of our mother was as heavy for him at it was for us. And it was solemnly our fault. He could not help. He was locked away.” Thor ranted and could not stop. He thought long and hard about his family, and younger brother during his travels, and the conclusions he come up with did not flatter his character. He was an inconsiderate boar and an ungrateful oaf. “However, my stupidity has no limits as it seems, because I guilt-tripped him and dragged to fight the dark elves, leaving him greatly wounded on the battle field to pursue my goals, and then pushing the devastated kingdom on him, to return back later and selfishly use him again. Thus, Sif, do not accuse so lightly the man you known nothing about.”

Thor was breathing hard by the time he finished. His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment, and his heart was beating wildly, pumping the shame through his veins. He was an awful brother, and, frankly, didn’t deserve to stand by Loki’s side nor claim any favours or loyalty from him.

Sif was watching him dumbfounded. The things Thor said didn’t go together with the image of Loki she had in her head. The information was alien and hard to process.

“I will do as you wish, prince Thor.” She managed to say, after an awkward staring match. “Farewell.”

“Farewell, Sif.” Thor whispered. The confession leaving him emotionally drained and physically tired.

Sif nodded and brusquely marched to the doors. She raised her hand to the handle, and stilled, glancing at the crumbled form of her best-friend, that shook her head and turned, chewing her lip. She was still for another minute, before huffing annoyingly, and turning again to face him.

“Just don’t tell him this, Thor. Loki may be a decent being, but this do not cancel his enormous ego and selfish nature. Don’t feed it or we’ll have a bad case of tyranny on our hands.” She teased light-heartedly, startling a good-humoured laugh from the God.

“I swear to keep my tongue.” Thor said, pressing his right hand to his heart.

“See that you do.” She teased, and walked out of the doors, leaving the palace intrigues behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lokislonelylady: Cheers! I guess, yeah :))
> 
> Anthraquinblue: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)
> 
> StarsetDemon: Uhum ;) Go Tony!


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The palace was quiet. Loki let everyone off for the day. The summer festival was coming, and servants were overjoyed to have this day for themselves. They praised the kind-heartedness of the All-father. Thor knew that Loki finally got fed up with the crowd.

He smiled fondly at the memory: Loki hiding away in his rooms, working on his spells and hissing at noisy public. He loved to be in the spotlight, but he, also, needed time for himself, that’s partly why Thor never thought that being in _shadows_ will hurt him. As it turned out he was catastrophically wrong.

He opened the doors to the throne room, where the duo where and froze, stupefied.

Tony was sitting on the throne and giggling boyishly. Loki was laying across his lap, smiling gleefully; and above their heads tiny figures of chubby Avengers were flying and crushing each other. Hulk caught Hawkeye and was squeezing the life out of him. Barton’s eyes bugged out cartoonishly, face becoming purple, before he squawked and blew into thousand multicoloured sparkles.

Loki laughed. The pearl of his content laughter bouncing off the walls. Thor stared. Loki was glowing. He has forgotten how beautiful his brother was, when he was happy. The oldest got cringed. He hasn’t seen Loki in this mood for eons.

“How can we help you?” Tony asked him pleasantly, snapping from reminiscing. Loki already observing him with sharp caution and distrust, hidden underneath the mask of mischief.

“Sif was here.” Thor answered simply. Frankly, he didn’t know why he sought them out. Probably, he wanted to see Loki again. He wanted to prove to himself that his younger brother was real. That it wasn’t a trick.

“Did she come to you to conspire against the crown?” Loki inquired, his emerald orbs narrowing nastily. Thor rolled his eyes at him walking deeper into the hall, to stop near the steps and sit beneath the throne. Loki watched him curiously, but otherwise said nothing.

“Don’t waste your poison, Lo. You know I’m not afraid of you.” Surely, Loki bristled, hissing at him and crossing his arms, pouting. Tony bit his lip not to chuckle, and his face became red with effort. He broke down, when Loki glared at him maliciously.

“Unfortunately, you do not scare me either, Bambi.” Tony murmured apologetically, petting Loki’s side affectionately. Loki cursed them both creatively but accepted the caress.

“You should be.” The God growled caprice, picking his fingernails, as if they have bored him to tears and he was barely standing their presence.

“Yes, we should.” Thor agreed, catching Loki’s attention. “Don’t think I have forgotten how terrifying you may be, Lo.” The older God teased, making the younger almost flush with pleasure. It was so rare for Thor to recognise his power, he couldn’t help the wave of smugness that washed over him.

“Flattery won’t help your case.” Loki hissed stubbornly. He didn’t wish to fall into the trap again. He had forgiven Thor one too many times.

“What are you talking about?” Tony perked up, sparks of mild curiosity entering his gaze.

“Loki haven’t told you?” Thor inquired, glancing at his brother subtly. He seemed to be mildly interested in the topic, and Thor deemed it safe to presume. “It’s about Fenrir. The great wolf, who Loki tricked and got rid of.”

Thor’s words didn’t do justice to the one of the wickedest and glorious deeds his brother performed. Thor would have loved to describe it in vivid colours, but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed, because the victory came with harsh retributions. All-father was livid when he found out, ordering to seal Loki’s magic and put him on the leash.

“It’s nothing spectacular.” Loki dismissed, feigning disinterest. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. From the tone of Thor’s voice, Loki guessed that he was planning to brag about the trick, which shaped his image and that’s…He hasn’t decided how he felt about it.

“Don’t, brother, being coy does not suit you.” Thor taunted him companionly. Loki smirked at him razor-sharp, making the older snigger. “That move earned him the title.” Thor explained, focusing on Tony.

“What do you mean _earned_? I have read that for some deeds some warriors got monikers, but nowhere it was told that you actually have to **earn** a title.” Tony inquired, getting excited for real. Loki chuckled, swooned by his dearest open interest.

“Aesir are a long-lived, almost divine, race, but not all of them have powers. Usually, only royals get them…wonder why…but anyhow, the child is born with an inclination to something, but it means little. It grows, trains and proves in many trials and battles its skills. Afterwards, depending on the talents, they earn the title.” Loki explained, physically feeling the awed stare that he received from Tony. He turned to get a glimpse, and his breath got caught in his throat. The undead inventor looked as if he was struck by lightning. His mouth was slack with shock, and eyes impossibly wide, sparkling with eternal, passionate adoration.

“Fuck, you’ve chose it.” Tony whispered, his fingers aching to touch the insane rebel. Tony presumed that Lok didn’t have a say in this. He operated under the assumption that Loki worked with what he was given and tried to make the best of it, but, alas, the mad Trickster signed the deal himself. It blew Tony’s mind.

“Yeah.” Loki said, transfixed by the intensity of the emotion, Thor forgotten.

“You chose it!” Tony repeated more urgently, as if it explained something, willing Loki to understand, but it eluded the God.

“Yes.” Loki confirmed again, feeling out of depth. Tony rolled his eyes and whined wantonly, hurling him up and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. Tony’s passion was so strong, Loki thought it would brake him. He got irrationally scared that his dearest will burn him with his need, but he was wrong. As the moment his mind got past the surprise, his soul howled and matched a flame for a flame.

Thor’s cough snapped Loki from the passionate frenzy he was happily drowning in. It took titanic power of will to torn himself from those delicious, worshiping lips and burn Thor with a truly hateful stare.

“Do you mind!?” Loki hissed, purring approvingly when Tony’s sinful mouth started nibbling down his neck. Thor blushed crimson, shaking his head vigorously and stumbled out of the room briskly, shutting the door with a bang. Loki wanted to snigger, but those promiscuous hands got inside his tunic and were pushing the right buttons skilfully, thus, the only sound he could produce was a sweet, needy moan.

>>**<<

Thor was summoned back several hours later. He cracked the door open, warily peeking inside. He wouldn’t put pass those two to show him something profoundly embarrassing. To his ultimate relief they were decent, watching him with matching amused grins, and he couldn’t help himself. He stared at his brother shamelessly. Loki was radiating contentment, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away, despite feeling enormous guilt that was crushing his heart.

“Should I be worried, Zappy?” Tony’s taunting voice reached his ears, snapping him out of conflicting sentiments. Thor rolled his eyes at Tony, pushing the doors widely open and strolling in. He was correct in presuming that they will not stop at any border to get their fun.

“I have known him for thousands of years, before you even have been born, Tony, and let me warn you, the undeniable, enthralling beauty his forms possess, is as much a weapon as it is a delight.” He told casually, fighting down a smirk of his own. They were studying him, like carnivores were studying their prey. He became interesting enough to play with, before the inevitable kill. And, frankly, he should have been more worried. Now he had two immensely powerful chaotic entities to watch over, but he couldn’t find it in him. He was glad that they have found each other, and he wished them well.

“So, you mean to tell me that after all those years you’re still not immune or just chicken?” Tony asked, challenging him. Loki was eyeing them with a mild interest and tons of amusement. Figures. Loki loved seeing him squirming.

“You, probably, are the only man in Nines who’ll understand when I say – there’s no antidote to his brand of poison.” Thor divulged. It was the truth. No matter what Loki did or how many he hurt, or how much he destroyed, Thor was bound to forgive and accept him. Tony nodded, thinking along the same lines. “And to the second part - yes, I am. He can be monstrous. It’s not a secret.”

The moment the words left Thor’s mouth he regretted them. He realized, a bit too late, how they sounded, and how, given the latest developments, Loki could take them, and, naturally, his brother didn’t disappoint.

A wicked smirk had frozen on his face, eyes bleeding with malice. He snarled, and instantly Thor found himself nose to nose with a frost-giant.

“Am I monstrous enough, brother?” Loki growled lowly, a ghost of icy breath burning Thor’s skin.

Thor tensed automatically, cursing his training. His insides recoiled from the image, electricity cracking around them. Loki’s aggressive stance only worsening the situation, and probably he would have embarrassed himself further, but by some providence he caught a minuscule glint of hurt in those blood-red, vicious eyes.

Thus, Thor violently beat his lizard brain into submission and griped Loki by the neck, drawing their foreheads together. It stung horribly for a second, before it stopped, and he could feel Loki’s magic rapidly healing his wounds. Thor smiled fondly at the glaring mage.

“I will never be afraid of you, Lo, and to be clear, I meant your Lady. She is vile.” Thor teased, feeling Loki relaxing under his hand and then becoming _daintier_. Thor squeezed his eyes tightly shut, whining undignifiedly. “Lo, please, no.”

“When were you going to tell me that you can fucking do that, Bambi?” He heard Tony’s rough exclamation, and a pretty, woman’s laughter. Great. He just had to open his big mouth. Thor was wary of Loki, but he would pick him over her any day. His little brother was a cosmic shit, but his baby-sister was something truly abhorrent.

He opened his eyes slowly, preparing himself for the visual assault and gaped at her openly all the same. He loathed this from with passion.

She was perfect from head to toe, and what was worse, she didn’t share Loki’s colours. She was petite and lean, with long, lush strawberry-blond curls, that matched perfectly with a sun-kissed skin, that was glowing golden. The only traits of Loki’s that was left on her were high, sharp cheekbones, wicked tongue and emerald green eyes that were watching him with a sadistic enjoyment.

“Lo, please. You know I hate it.” Thor beseeched, but his plea has fallen to the deaf ears.

“Why, brother? Do my looks offend you?” She asked, batting her long, dark-red lashes at him. Her luxurious, pink lips curled in an innocent smile and that is where the hell started. Thor was a man, and no man with eyes or otherwise could stay idle when she was present. After one glance, Father forbade Loki to ever take this form in his presence and that was telling. However, Thor had no such powers and had to suffer, sometimes for months, caught in confusing desires, self-loathing and self-reproaching arguments.

Thor threw a miserable, pleading glance at her, but by the wicked curve of her sinful mouth he understood that there will be no mercy. Surprisingly enough, it was Tony who put an end to his misery.

“Bambi, that’s enough.” He said, and his voice sounded strained. Thor, however inappropriate it was, could relate. However, when he tore his eyes from Loki and looked at the man, he understood the he misjudged the situation. Tony was burning with passion, but murderous one.

“Oh, come on, dearest. Don’t you like me?” She pouted, and purred, gliding to him, and Thor cursed himself again for feeling envious, when Tony embraced her and pulled closer, kissing gently.

“I love you in any form. I will like you as any manifestation, but, if you want for me and Zappy to get along, I advise you cease this now.” The man ordered, and to Thor’s amazement Tony didn’t get chewed out or zapped. Loki huffed, crossing her arms and started falling on Tony’s lap, but landed there as a man.

“You’re not fun.” Loki grumbled, in full-blown caprice mode. Tony chuckled, shaking his head, and kissing his temple tenderly, whispering something softly into his skin. Loki’s cheeks flushed with delight, and he licked his lips subtly. “I’ll hold you to that.” He murmured back. An anticipating smile settling on his lips.

Thor just didn’t want to know.

“Why you have called me here?” He asked, hoping to distract them from further wish to torture him. The pair sobered instantly, and it was, almost, creepy to witness how fast they switched between the moods, and how incredibly in sync they were.

“The spies have returned with grievous news. Chitauri were noticed near the collector’s quarters. The Mad Titan acquired another stone. We’re running out of luck, and it’s time for us to step from the throne.” Loki declared without preamble. Thor whistled, settling on the steps, like before.

“I think the scum of the Nines feels his power. Surtur got out of his cages, and it’s the first sign of Ragnarok.”

“The Mad Titan will definitely bring the end of the Nines.” Loki sighed, sinking deeper into Tony’s hold. Stark shifted to accommodate his deity’s desires and embraced him tightly. The imminent dread that was coming for their heads was never an easy topic to discuss.

“How fortunate for you brother.” Thor teased, sniggering at Loki’s stare. He could feel the tension in the air and see the shadows of barbaric furry, lurking behind Tony’s composed, shrewd gaze. He, also, noticed the slight, nervous tremble of Loki’s fingers and the unconscious search for safety. Something unspeakable had happened with Loki there, and Thor couldn’t wait to lay his hands on the culprit.

“Yes, lucky me. Hopefully, we will not meet his mistress too soon.” Loki drawled, chasing the demons from his mind. It was not the time nor the place to show his weakness.

“Seriously, how sick one must be to date a corpse?” Thor wondered, and if looks could kill he would be dead. “Damn, sorry, sorry.” He coughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck sheepishly and staring at the floor.

“Oaf.” The pair growled in unison, sipping in the domesticity of the moment. Sure, there were hundreds of unspoken hurts and issues between them that nobody would dare to touch with a ten-foot pole, but, they were … _family_.

The laugh died out gradually, morphing into soft, indulgent smiles. Thor was beaming at them with his usual naïve brashness, and they allowed comfortable silence to speak for itself.

They were powerful men. Each with their own trauma, enemies and baggage. There was handful of men they could trust, and barely any place they can rest and be themselves, so when the rare opportunity occurred they cherished it. Thus, they soaked in the amiable quiet, postponing the conflicts, to indulge in the sense of true companionship.

“I’m not explaining any of this to Father…” Thor drawled after a while, glancing at Loki who flipped him. The older laughed, shaking his head. “What? He’ll have my head for this. Since, you’re his favourite, you should do it.” He remarked casually and burst into laughter. It seems he finally managed to shock Loki out of his trademark indifference. The youngest stared at him in utter disbelief, his eyes big as shields and mouth opened so widely, Thor feared his jaw would dislocate.

“Nice going, Zappy. You broke our only hope for survival…” Tony chuckled, gently pocking his flabbergasted deity. “Hey, Bambi, are you there?”

The God in question, shook his head, blinking at Thor owlishly and squawked: “Are you mad!?”

“Are you?” Thor mocked, before grinning. “Don’t answer that. You definitely are, if you missed it.”

“Sure, I did. You blinded me with your perfect, golden light.” Loki hissed choosing to stay true to his previous assessment of their family dynamics.

“My light was so golden, only because your shadow was so thick.” Thor contested his statement. Loki hissed at Thor poisonously, but he ignored the cuss. “You may think whatever you wish Loki, Nornes know there is no way to change your mind if you’re not willing…”

“There is a way…” Loki whispered softly, practically squeezing himself into Tony, who rubbed his thigh soothingly, murmuring affectionate reassurances into his skin. Thor deliberately chose not to address this show of trust and willed himself not to display the sympathy he felt for his brother, less Loki interprets it as pity.

“But Father always went soft on you. No matter what you did and how much property destroyed, you’ve got an easy pass.” Thor finished, looking at Loki pointedly, who laughed bitterly.

“An easy pass? Asgard hates and ridicules me, Thor. Father personally sewn my lips shut and chained me to a fucking cliff, with that blasted wolf’s internals. Not to mention how much I was beaten and humiliated throughout the years.” The youngest growled, burning him with an icy stare.

“Tell me you didn’t deserve the better part of it, Lo? And you know well, brother, that the penalty for your innocent tricks is death, and you became bored with _innocent_ very quickly.” Thor argued, despite promising himself not to. Loki had this effect on people. He made them lose their calm.

“The only reason I am alive, Thor, is because my tricks were for crown’s benefit, make no mistakes.” Loki hissed, getting upset for real. Tony could hear his deity’s magic crunching around them, filling the air with the smell of frost and cinnamon.

“How can you think that, Lo? Father loves you.” Thor insisted heatedly, appalled by his brother’s thinking. Loki scoffed at him, and then his facial features morphed into a perfect mask of indifference.

“Believe what you must. It does no matter, and, of course, I’ll take the blame. It would be fitting, after all.” He dismissed, looking away. Thor opened his mouth to reason, but was met with Stark’s glare, which promised to remove his tongue if he continues this line of dialogue. Thor gulped, and shut his mouth.  “We’ll retrieve him next week.” Loki added, when he calmed.

“Will you be coming with us, Tony?” Thor inquired, abandoning the idea of talking things through with Loki. It seems that they could only accuse and nothing good will come from it.

“Neah. I will watch over the Kingdom, so you can measure your dicks in peace.” Tony waved him off teasingly, grunting when Loki elbowed him. “What, Bambi?” He asked innocently, smiling at Loki knowingly. Loki rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention to Thor.

“You took care of Surtur, what else we should be worried about?” He inquired grievously. Thor caught the mood and hurried to match it.

“The Nines are in disarray, as you no doubt, already know. I would say trolls should be our outmost concern. Elves and fire-giants are distressed, but loyal.” Thor reported swiftly. “Midgard, as I understand, may become an inconvenience as well.” He added unsurely.

Loki nodded, knitting his eyebrows. They took some steps already, predicting the situation with trolls and strengthening their relationships with elves and fire-giants, but they did not discuss Midgard for obvious reasons.

“I doubt it will.” Tony said confidently. “When the time comes, I’ll go back, and we’ll tell everybody a beautiful fairy-tale of miraculous resurrection. So, don’t you worry ‘bout lil ol’ Earth. I got her in my pocket.”

“How can you be sure?” Loki asked reluctantly. He truly didn’t want to go there, but logic demanded sacrifices.

“I left everything to Fri. She will not betray me.” Tony answered simply, radiating smugness and complete assurance in his words.

“Fri? Who is that?” Loki asked, not familiar with the name.

“Fri, is my new AI. She took the reins when J turned to Vision.” Tony explained, and Thor nodded remembering the occasion.

“You left your fortune to the computer!?” Loki exclaimed incredulously, glaring at the ridicilous man.

“To the AI, that was built by a genius.” Tony stressed, softly flicking Loki’s nose. The God hissed, pinching him painfully. Tony sniggered, petting his hip apologetically.

“But what about Lady Pepper. Wasn’t she responsible for the company?” Thor asked confused.

“Yes, what about your lover?” Loki inquired reluctantly, since this was not his preferred topic of discussion at all. They chose to ignore the fact that Tony had a lover on Earth and didn’t end the relationship properly, or, at least, Loki did.

“Ex-lover.” Tony proclaimed with a steel note in his voice, gripping Loki’s thigh possessively. “Yes, she is a CEO, but Fri has a vote over her. Don’t get me wrong, Pepper is an amazing woman, but she’s just a human.” Tony remarked dismissively, and the invisible knot of nerves untangled in Loki. It was clear to see that the man held no shred of sympathy towards the woman, and Loki couldn’t be happier about it.

“Good. We’ll deal with Midgard after we’ll bring Odin, but, in the meantime, we can visit the trolls.” Loki concluded gleefully, wishing to wrap up the meeting and drag Tony to someplace private.

“Like diplomats or conquerors?” Tony inquired, his eyes glinting at the prospect of another insane adventure.

“Like the nefarious trio.” Loki purred, and Tony squawked excitedly, giggling like a naughty child.

“Oh God, yes.”

“Loki….” Thor drawled, dreading the mischievous sparkles in his brother’s eyes.

“You have no say in this, brother. You’re not King yet.” Loki brushed him off, smirking playfully and, together with Tony, disappeared into a thin air.

“We are doomed.” Thor sighed, exiting the empty throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Thank you for such a high praise :)
> 
> Pols: Cheers!
> 
> StarsetDemon: Better later than never, I suppose :)


	14. One trickster is good but three are better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The nefarious trio’s sally to trolls can be described in one sentence: trolls were not amused.

Before they departed to the land of man-eating troglodytes, though, Tony was warned that more than the snoopy Aesir Trolls hate Loki, and not because the God costed them their land or decapitated their beloved King on his birthday in front of the whole tribe, but because they were forced to admit that Loki was smarter than them, and this knowledge didn’t sit well with their inflated egos.

Thus, Tony had a pleasure to entertain two mind-numbingly hot women. Amora, though, was not thrilled by the prospect. First, she was mortally offended by the fact that she would have to share Tony’s attention, and, secondly, she was depressed by Loki’s appearance.

“Why do you have to be so fucking perfect!?” She growled at the smirking red-head, pacing the rooms and throwing her hands up dramatically, every time she glanced at Loki.

“Oh, Ori, don’t get upset. You look nice too.” She purred, her voice the sweetest of nectars, and Amora’s face twisted in fury.

“Fuck you, Loki!” She hissed, flopping down the chair, crossing her arms and pointedly ignoring Loki. Loki sniggered unkindly, radiating smugness and pleasure, which antagonized Amora further.

Tony had found them in such state. He was busy in the workshop this morning, so he missed the epic cat-fight, but by the cold-war atmosphere, he guessed the gist’s.

“Alrighty.” He said, grinning at the women and strolling to Loki to give her a sweet kiss, which she twisted into a sensual battle that he really wanted to lose. Amora was glaring at them full-heartedly, and Tony was afraid he’ll burst into flames if this will go on for another second. He lapped at the delicious lips one last time, before turning to the fuming female. “Look at this from another angel, doll, you’re natural.” He purred, caressing her figure with a heated stare, that he knew would please her. Amora huffed, but the corner of her mouth twitched in a delighted smile. “And that is magic.” Tony waved a dismissive hand towards Loki, who growled and pushed him so hard, he almost fell flat on his face.

Amora was grinning widely, teeth showing, and Loki was glaring at him poisonously, arms crossed in a way that gave a boost to her gorgeous chest. Tony stared shamelessly, licking his lips.

“Now he likes me…” Loki hissed, clearly upset with his antics.

“I love you, Bambi. There’s no competition. There can be no competition, since you’re my sun, and my skies, and my moon, but I must give credit, where credit is due.” Tony told her honestly, straightening up and smiling at her charmingly. She watched him with an air of regal annoyance, but her eyes were glittering with affection. Loki loved open displays of affection and bold, sappy declarations, and it was Tony’s pleasure to voice his ownership.

“Well, if you put it that way, I may forgive you…” She drawled magnanimously, stretching her hand towards him generously and he didn’t hesitate to take the offer, bowing and kissing her skin teasingly. They broke apart grinning at each other brilliantly.

“Awww, you’re so cute together. It such a shame you hadn’t snatched him earlier. So much time lost.” Amora cooed, and Loki had stiffed, glancing away from Tony. Tony smirked, sensing blood.

“What do you mean, Amora?” He asked sweetly, nudging Loki to move, so he can sit beside her. She scooted over, giving him space. She melted into his side, when he settled in, and glared at Amora with murderous intent. The enchantress was unfazed by it, sending her a cruel sneer.

“Only that Loki had a crush on you since forever.” Amora sing-sang, and his deity became rigid by his side. Tony’s heart filled with sympathy. He didn’t really understand how much rejection one should face to be this cautious with feelings. Loki was finally alright with accepting and showing affection, but discussing it was still beyond _them_.

“Your jab became irrelevant ages ago, doll, since, you know, Loki resurrected a _loved-one_.” Tony teased Amora, who rolled her eyes at him. Loki huffed as well, going out of the stupor.

“Must you suck the fun out of everything.” Amora whined.

“If it’s fun you want, let’s discuss your creepy avoidance of Zappy, shall we?” Tony suggested smirking at her wolfishly. She gaped at him, before flipping promptly.

“But why not Amora? We are _friends_ , right? We can trust each other.” Loki purred maliciously, finding sadistic enjoyment in her discomfort.

“Sometimes I wonder why.” Amora mumbled, giving up on her tease. “Trolls won’t wait. Let’s move.”

“Retreating, how typical.” Loki jabbed.

“Don’t push it, princess.” Amora growled, becoming seriously agitated. Loki raised her hands in surrender, smiling innocently. Amora levelled her with a cold stare, before exiting the rooms.

“I’m sorry for being noisy, but, I think your first wife is hysterical.” Loki whispered conspiratorially, eliciting a good-humoured laugh out of Tony.

>>*<<

The land of the trolls was everything Tony hoped it would be – harsh, barren and barely inhabited. He was staring wide-eyed at the forest-grey scenery, pointing out twisted versions of swamps, Pokémon like creatures, and overgrown flora, demanding explanations. Loki was bitching and rolling her eyes, but grumblingly described every each of those.

Tony was so taken by the alien shapes and colours, that he didn’t immediately notice them entering the village. When his mind caught with the change of the imagery, Loki was bombarded with thousands of unrelated questions. Tony’s mind was reeling, chaotically jumping at the new information and hoarding the knowledge obsessively.

Trolls had an uncanny way of building their houses. It was a crude rip-off of the glorious palaces dwarfs created, he was helpfully informed by Amora, who sometimes took pity on Loki and educated him in her stead.

Tony hadn’t had a pleasure to see dwarfs’ architecture yet, but he disagreed with Amora.  The enormous, formidable, stone forts, that were carved from the mountains were not built for beauty. They were made to protect, and withhold the aggressive attackers, which, judging by the hidden weaponry and trap doors, they will. It was an ingenious war-creation, and like a weapon smith, Tony could appreciate the design.

“Stop gaping, dearest, it’s unbecoming.” Loki whispered into his year sensually, mirth prominent in her tease. Tony didn’t even spare her a glance, examining a peculiar carving on the chains that held the main gate open. “My, I was constantly afraid that some divine damsel will snatch him, and, look, all it took for him to forget me is rudimentary, troll’s cave-art.” The trickster sighed dramatically, swatting Tony across his arrogant head, but he gave no indication that he noticed, caressing the markings gingerly. Loki tsked, waving for Amora to proceed. “Let’s go, Ora. We’re clearly not needed here.”

However, Loki didn’t manage to take a step. A strong hand wrapped around her waist and pulled, plastering her body flush against Tony’s.

“What? Finally remembered I exist?” Loki taunted. Tony smirked at her indulgently pointing a finger at unfortunate Amora. Loki followed the direction of the pointer and gasped. The poor enchantress was looking miserable, her glamour burnt, hear and clothes in disarray, purple smears marking her porcelain skin. She growled frustratingly, calling her magic for aid, but it sparkled helplessly and fell, shattering at her legs.

“Oh…” Loki remarked, stifling a giggle, that threatened to escape her. She acknowledged that if it weren’t for her dearest she would be in the same position, but Amora looked remarkably ridiculous, and Loki couldn’t muster enough decency to quench the bubbling amusement.  “How did I miss it?” She mused a moment later, thinking that Trolls managed to evolve undetectably beyond her wildest dreams, and that may become their greatest advantage or the most painful inconvenience.

“Your _ant-boot_ philosophy might be at fault.” Tony quipped, squeezing her tightly and gesturing for Amora to carry her ass to them. Loki furrowed her brows and looked around spotting troll’s General standing proudly on the gates.

“The cavalry has arrived.” She remarked, shielding Amora, just in case. The Enchantress reached them with no additional drama. The trio scooped closer to each other and faced the smugly, grinning General. It was clear that the infiltration of trolls’ ranks had failed, and the only option they had left with was up-front confrontation.

“I see that the news of your demise was greatly exaggerated, young princess.” The General taunted, leering at her. Loki shuddered from sheer disgust. They underestimated Trolls big time, and now will have to pay for foolhardiness. Loki only prayed for the price to be reasonable.

Tony bristled, glaring at the General maliciously. He didn’t appreciate the carnal interest dancing in the General’s eyes. Jealousy rapidly growing in his greedy, protective heart and threatened to overpower common sense.

“I can neither confirm nor deny your claim.” Loki answered levelly, keeping her back straight and fighting with the wish to hide from those vile, suggestive pig-eyes. She couldn’t afford to show weakness. Amora was breathing harshly behind her. The draining spell had hit her hard, and if worse came to worse she would be of no use to them.

“Then there’s nothing stopping me from taking you, princess.” The General purred, his intent clear. He signalled for the archers to raise their bows, but before he could order them to fire, a hot beam of energy passed dangerously close to his skull, burning his cheek. He roared, glaring at the culprit. The unknown warrior, whom he heard only whispers and fables about, stood proudly admits his soldiers, smirking fearsomely. The warrior’s right hand was confined in a metal glove that was glowing with an eerie, blue light. The alien weapon aimed at him.

“I’d hold your horses if I were you. She’s spoken for.” He said, his voice reverberating and haunting, like echoes from hell. The General feared none, but this bizarrely coloured creature, that could barely pass for a man inspired the unfamiliar feeling in him.

“You are Edward the Deathless, the great friend of the All-father?” The General inquired, trying to stall and ascertain the danger the man posed. The man nodded, but otherwise kept his silence. “Are you aware to whom you’re pledging your loyalty?”

“To the most exquisite divinity in Nines.” Tony answered, grinning at the boar infuriatingly, delighted to see a vein popping on his temple. Loki was right, those troglodytes were easy to distract and hilariously fun to taunt.

“Who is also a poisonous, while snake.” The General added and had to duck another beam of energy. He spit at the man, when he got up from his undignified position.  “I will crush you!”

“Even if you manage to survive for as long as to get to me, you still won’t be able to.” Tony pronounced, stretching his gloveless hand and firing directly at it. The crowd that has gathered around them to watch the show, and partake in the upcoming conflict, gaped in awe. The beam burnt the land so badly it turned to ashes, but the man’s hand didn’t sustain any damage. He flexed his fingers slowly, aiming the weapon back at the General. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to tear you apart for the insults you spewed, but I’m afraid I don’t have that kind of time. So, let’s make it simple, shall we? You honour your previous agreement with the All-father and we go in peace or you, and here let me plead – pretty please -  go against his wishes and I capture you and torture you to my heart content, till you throat bleeds from screaming. What you say?”

The man’s dead eyes gave no sign of any kind of mercy. Moreover, the insane show of power he pulled, and the current company, indicated that the man was closely acquainted with madness and was content with courting chaos. Thus, the General had no choice but to agree to his terms. Naturally, he would love to gut the impudent creature and have his way with the arrogant princess, but his survival instincts were screaming at him to run, and this time he was inclined to listen. The great war was coming, and he needed his warriors alive. Plus, this side looked more appealing by the second.

“I say you wasted a trip. I had no intentions of betraying Odin nor I plan to in the near future. You can count on us, Edward the Deathless. Be well and be gone.” He dismissed them, waving off. The trio smirked at them tauntingly and disappeared in a flash of emerald light.

>>*<<

The moment they manifested in what looked like a mythical rain-forest, Tony got slapped hard, and then his left hand was grabbed and inspected thoroughly by worried Loki. She was muttering degrading curses, probing his hand with magic for internal injuries and gently caressing his slightly burnt skin, healing the minimal damage.

“Don’t fuss, Bambi. I’m alright.” Tony murmured, soothing his agitated deity. She glared at him heatedly, pointing an accusing finger and squeezing his arm, like it was her life-line. She stared angerly, no accusations or words coming. She stared silently for a while, getting more upset by the second. Then poked him, poked again and punched earnestly.

“Never again.” She growled finally, letting his hand go and stepping closer to plant a tender, ghost kiss on his forehead. “Do you hear me!? Never again.” She commanded.

“Alright.” Tony said, circling his hands around her, and caressing her back calmingly.

“I loathe when you lie to me.” She whined, hugging him closer to her body. He smiled into her skin, breathing in the sweet scent, content to stay, like this forever. Alas, all beautiful things ended unfairly quickly.

“I hate to interrupt your mushy moment, but I’m kind of dying here.” Amora rasped, barely able to stand on her own. The hit she took exhausted her powers, and she hasn’t been able to heal the wounds the incantation caused. Her magic circulation was corrupted, and it was putting an enormous strain on her body, damaging the inner organs.

“Shit, Ori. I apologise.” Loki cussed, stepping out form the embrace and rushing to their friend. “Tony come help. I’m afraid she won’t be able to cover the distance.” Loki urged him, putting Amora under the sleeping spell.

Tony hurried to them, concern plainly seen on his face. He took the weakly breathing Amora into his arms and followed Loki deeper into the woods.

They didn’t walk for long, before Tony started noticing curious folk that were watching them from the safety of the tree crowns. The creatures weren’t tall. They were extremely lean and fair-skinned, with pointy ears and huge, purple or yellow coloured, cat-like eyes. Ribbons of energy were swirling behind their backs, and it was bizarrely beautiful.

“Elves…” Tony breathed out, observing the folk with open amazement. They were staring at him with the same interest, hiding behind the barks of trees when their gazes met.

“Light elves or dryads.” Loki corrected him out of habit. Tony nodded, soaking in the information.

By the time they have reached their destination, Tony could swear their company have caught the interest of every elf that happened to be in the closest vicinity of their party.

“They are not visited by strangers very often, I gather.” Tony shared his thoughts with Loki, while she was knocking on the door of the shady looking hut.

“It is true, but this gathering is purely for you, dear. Be prepared to be dissected.” Loki purred jestingly, chuckling at the sheer enthusiasm that lighted up his dearest face.

“I’d love to.” Tony said, vibrating with the excitement, but before he could ask how he can arrange it, the door to the hut opened and they were greeted by the old woman, who looked, like a respectable grand-mother. Her face was kind and welcoming. Her smile warm and understanding. Tony’s throat suddenly constricted, and his heart was filled with the forgotten feeling. He felt mother’s love washing over him, an unnatural calm fogging his brain. Tony didn’t like it, shaking his head vigorously. The magic veil fell, leaving his consciousness free of the influence. The woman watched him closely, smirking sharply and turned her attention to Amora.

“Why are you not in the same state, imp?” She inquired casually, scanning the poor child that got caught in the nasty nets of Trolls’ magic.

“I have an insane hound guarding me.” Loki answered brusquely. Tony noticed the sudden spike of aggression and started paying very close attention to his surroundings.

“Hm…” The woman hummed, inviting them in. “I’m afraid you will have to stay here for a while, imp. So, I advise you to get comfortable.” The woman said showing Tony where to put Amora. Tony gingerly lowered her on the cot, brushing a stray hair from her face. Amora sighed contently but did not wake up. Tony smiled at her, straightening up and turning to the pair.

“How long it would take?” Loki asked, his voice displeased and stressed. Tony didn’t like the nervous notes, and despite Loki trying to keep the distance, came closer to stand by her. The old woman glanced at them, smiling knowingly.

“Two days. The price is fixed, unless you want to renegotiate…” She hummed, eyeing Tony with a wicked glimmer in her weathered, grey orbs.

“The normal price is acceptable. We will be watching, Ursula.” Loki bit coldly, dragging Tony out of the hut forcefully. Tony was following his pissed of deity silently, deciding not to vex her further with questions, that were bogging his mind.

Loki was holding Tony’s hand in a vice grip, afraid to let go even for a second. Ursula was a Midgardian witch, who through tricks and treachery gained the golden apple and settled among dryads. She cursed many, and continued to thrive, since she possessed undeniable talents in healing magically inflicted wounds. Loki, in all honesty, would be glad to slit her throat and erase any mentions of her existence, but she may be of use in the upcoming conflict, and no matter how small the chance of her cooperation was, the trickster was not ready to discard it.

“Don’t come near her.” Loki forewarned her dearest, when they reached her personal quarters, that were protected from eavesdropping. It was a small hut, containing bare necessities. Loki used it when she wished to get wild, as dryads were known for throwing deliciously immoral parties.

“If you say so.” Tony agreed easily, observing the small room, that was made in earthly palette. A desk, a chair, a big comfortable bed, and several shelves with books made up the interior.

The bearing beams were decorated by familiar sigils, as were the window frames and two doors. One of which, Loki informed him, lead to the personal hot-spring. Tony smiled, instantly feeling at home. He scanned the papers that were scattered along the table absentmindedly, before turning to face his deity.

“But just to sate my faminous curiosity, will she turn me into a toad if I do?” Tony inquired, watching his deity carefully. To his ultimate displeasure, Loki’s eyes filled with fear, and Tony’s list of _people awaiting retribution_ replenished. It was fortunate that he was immortal or otherwise he wouldn’t have time to make things right.

“No. She would bewitch you and make you her slave, and, since, you foolishly paraded our attachment, she’ll enjoyed it to the fullest.” Loki informed him cleanly, but her huge, vulnerable orbs betrayed the worry and silent plea.

“Huh…Nasty, but there’s only one being in Nines I will ever serve to, and it certainly won’t be her.” Tony murmured, leering at her suggestively. She caught the mood, an intrigued smile blooming on her lips.

“Are you fairly certain?” She asked, watching him coming closer to her.

“Yes.” The man who had beaten death and screwed the trolls with mere words and showmanship; the unbridled power that could destroy her any given moment offered her to rule it, and she wouldn’t pass this opportunity for anything.

“Then kneel.”

>>*<<

As far as the exploration of Nines went, Tony with outmost certainty could say that the trip to elves would rank as the most satisfying. Not only the forest loving folks were exceptionally gifted and shrewdly intelligent, giving him mental boners every other conversation, they were, also, sexually liberated and up for shameless, sensual teasing.

Thus, he could touch, pet and admire his deity at any time, in any place, without the fear of retribution, not that it ever came, but the ability to do it in the broad daylight was highly satisfying. He realised that he missed those simple things – holding hands, stealing light pecks, hugging – all the things that they could do only behind the closed doors, because Loki was maintaining a face. 

His deity was blooming, also, soaking in the openly public adoration and freely giving her own. She was so excited by the prospect that first several hours she spent sitting on his lap and kissing him silly. However, gradually, the novelty had died down, and she left him to join the dancing crowd. Her moves have melted his brain, and he never been prouder to call somebody his.

“She is a beauty.” A random, young elf commented, settling next to him. “If I was more courageous I’d have claimed her.”

“I agree, and she’s not available.” Tony commented light-heartedly, but with a small warning wrapped in the general cheer. The young elf looked at him confusedly.

“I haven’t seen a mark on her. Therefore, she is free.” He said convincingly, and Tony sighed. Elves had a different set of rules for romance. They were pro open relationship and considered a pair to be seriously involved only when they became engaged. Then the vows of loyalty became sacred and shame to those who broke them.

“Trust me, buddy, she is off the market.” Tony repeated more forcefully, to get laughed at.

“I will never understand Aesir customs. Look at her – she is ideal. Whatever more do you need? Nothing. But you keep her at arm’s length, making her doubt her worth. You behave, like her husband, chasing off suiters, and yet do not respect her enough to give stability. It’s baffling.” The young elf shared his thoughts, shaking his head and standing up, but Tony caught his wrist stopping him. The young elf turned to him, questioning gaze settling on Tony.

“Tell me where I can get your marks?” He asked, grinning at the elf dazzlingly. The youngster grinned back and beckoned him to follow.

Loki was dancing, laughing with elves and feeling beyond happy. This was the life she never dared to hope for. She was free, loved and appreciated. She didn’t have to hide her moods, her thoughts, her forms, her desires, her past nor her future. She was free to be as she wished, and Tony will never desert _them_ nor push away. _They_ believed in it, and _they_ wished to protect it.

She was spinning and giggling, enjoying a heated stare that was caressing her skin softly; _their_ ego and soul squirming under his attention, and, abruptly, it stopped. Loki halted, looking around quickly and not spotting Tony. Her heart stopped, before re-starting with an erratic beat. She knew it was silly. He could have gone anywhere, facilities included, but emotions had no dealings with logic.

The moment she realized he was absent, the panic settled in. A thousand of horrific scenarios flew through her brain making her stomach roll. She left the dancing company, chewing her lip worriedly, hurrying to the last place she remembered seeing him, when someone halted her progress, and it took only a second to recognise his scent. She whimpered and threw herself on him, clutching him tightly and shaking slightly from the stress.

He stiffed for a moment, no doubt confused by her action, but then relaxed, embracing her gently, familiar hands drawing shooting circles on the small of her back. She breathed him in and exhaled snakingly, willing herself to unglue her body from his and explain the clinging.

“Got scared?” Tony asked the moment their eyes met. Loki opened her mouth to retort, wishing to hide her mishap, but Tony was watching her with gentle understanding, and instead of lying, she bit her lip and reluctantly nodded. “I apologise, but I thought you wouldn’t notice.” She glared at him nastily, hitting lightly in the stomach. “Yeah, an idiot. But I’m your idiot.” He teased, and she blushed crimson, nodding energetically. “Thus, I propose we get engaged. I know that Asgardians don’t practice this custom, but I want the Nines to know that I’m not bullshiting when I say I’m yours or that you’re spoken for. So, please, my deity, will you bless me with this honour?” He asked, fidgeting, and presented two elves marks. The marks weren’t remarkable – just two 3x3, black-pitch squares. The magic happened when they touched the skin of the pair. They morphed into unique sign that indicated the ownership and the intent to stand by the chosen partner till the end of times.

Loki was watching the marks with huge, watery eyes, unable to process the offering. They jested about getting married, and _they_ secretly hoped that Tony would go through with it, but _they_ never dared to presume that he will want to wear _their_ mark openly.

She took one square, her hands trembling violently, and encouraged Tony to show his inner wrist. He obliged, offering her his hand that in a second will be marked by _them_. She bit her lip, willing her nerves to calm and applied it to the skin. The square was overtaken by the bright light, and when it settled, Tony’s wrist spotted an anatomically correct image of a heart, patched with iron plates and a fire wrym curled protectively around it.

They stared at the mark for some time, before Tony smiled gently and nudged her. She hurried to accommodate his wishes. Tony caressed her wrist gently, laying the square on it. It glowed softly, sipping into her skin. She gasped from the warmth spreading inside and watched in fascination, how the energy painted a heart that was confined in the brightly-blue phoenix.

She sobbed subtly, observing the colours settling on their skin.

“I don’t deserve it.” She whispered, being careful not to look at the man who owned her essence. “You’re perfect for me.” She confessed softly. The man in question, embraced her and pulled her close, allowing her to hide her vulnerability in the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarsetDemon : Yeah, that's one conversation I want to see :))
> 
> Sade Hanssen (SadeMaxwell): Gods, your words...:))) *charmed*
> 
> nephilim667: Thank you :)


	15. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The weak flew by like a moment. Tony guessed there was a grain of truth in saying - happiness takes no account of time. Between one blink and another came the day to collect Amora and leave the elfen heaven.

Tony was truly glad that Amora didn’t sustain any grave damage and healed up nicely, but he was an asshole enough to admit, at least to himself, that he would love for her to stay on the bed rest for a while longer.

He didn’t want to leave.

Loki was intoxicated by the atmosphere and hazed by the proposal. His deity was constantly happy, sharing heated dreams, sappy confessions and vulnerable _emotions._ The nightmares left his divine trickster, and the permanent tension eased. Tony didn’t wish to share this mellow creature with the harsh, undeserving reality. He desired to keep them here – content, infatuated and blissfully ignorant of the struggles of the Universe. Alas, his wishes were not meant to become true.

Loki was stalling but, in several hours, if Tony gets extremely lucky that is, they would be forced to face the jazz and shit. _Not that you are obligated to participate_ , Loki had told him in a fit of profound stupidity. _Hell no!_ He exclaimed then and stayed true to that outburst of raw indignation. Loki was his to protect, and he will follow the troublemaker till the ends of the Universe, facing whatever foe it throws at them and loving that ungrateful, mischievous, spiteful lovely monster no matter what they do.

The anger and hurt Tony displayed that day after hearing the declaration thawed another invisible barrier between them, and he patted himself on the shoulder. He was getting better and better at maintaining a steady relationship, or Pepper was wrong from the start and he could always love properly. Simply she wasn’t the one.

He smiled, running his hand through thick, silky, strawberry-blond locks, wondering why Loki decided to change the colours so drastically. He got the blueberry part, since his deity was taught to hate that image, but darkish palette had no visible flaw, unless of course, it did.

“Hey, Bambi, why did you ditch your raven hair and porcelain skin, to conjure an A-list California girl?” Tony voiced his ponderings, eager to get a disproof of his theory. Loki lazily turned in his hold to face him. The satisfied smile was hiding in the corner of her forest-green eyes, but otherwise her face was schooled into a mischievous nonchalance, and Tony’s gut twisted in bitter recognition. His theory nailed it.

“Thor was bragging. He said no woman can touch his heart. I wished to prove him wrong.” Loki drawled, her gazed hardening considerably. Tony smiled at her indulgently, nonverbally showing his acceptance of their shenanigans.

“You are a cruel bastard, Bambi. But are you sure it’s his heart you touched?” Tony teased, sniggering. Loki scoffed, jabbing his ribs with a perfectly sharp nail.

“Are you presuming that I am not able to elicit more than a carnal interest?” Loki hissed, pouting. Tony smirked at her, masking sympathy behind bravado. Loki was accepting of his affection, but his deity often mistook compassion for pity and he was not in the mood for a true argument.

“No. I’m mostly hoping that you got bored with the joke, before you could.” Tony placated, allowing jealousy to shine thorough. Surely, his deity caught it and smiled smugly, wrapping herself around him properly.

“I did.” She soothed his envy. As much as she liked to get a confirmation of his desire and possessiveness, she was, also, cautious. Still irrationally afraid that something in their past will push him away. “However, I, also, discovered an unexpected freedom that came with the disguise. People were more receptive of me when I wore this face.” Loki shared, and Tony’s heart squeezed painfully. Yeah, figures.

“Thus, you mostly flaunted your female part, have you?” He inquired, and Loki tensed beneath him for a brief second.

“Funny, that you would use such term…” She said cautiously.

Loki was a male by birth, but magic wasn’t called a “woman’s art” just for the show. The energy was feminine, and to gain such a grip of it one simply had to get in touch with the different flow of life-force. Thus, when Loki pulled that prank, the deity not only noticed the opportunities, but, also, the shift in their magic and for centuries they studied the art in female form, until, there was no difference between the one and the other.

“Does it bother you?” Loki forced themselves to ask. Tony was unbelievably acceptive of their quirks and twistedness, but one can never be sure.

“No, Bambi. I’ve told you I don’t care what form you are in. It’s you, that’s what matters, but, I cannot help but miss your true colours.” Tony murmured wistfully. Loki smiled, warmed by the knowledge that his dearest preferred him over the artificially created manifestation.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, dearest.” She cooed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your raven prince back in no time.” Loki teased, feeling a pang of sadness at the thought that this paradise vacation had to come to an end.  Tony squeezed them affectionally, kissing the crown of their head.

“I meant the deep-blue hues, Bambi.” He murmured into their hair and Loki’s heart skipped a beat. They were at loss for words. They throath constricted, as it usually did when Tony declared his uncounditional adore. It was easier to digest sentiments in this form, since their pride dimmed and they were tuned with their emotions, but they still coudn’t find the courage to give them voice.

“May be when we are home…” Loki said quietly, clutching to him and willing their magic to show him everything they didn’t dare to put in words. Tony gasped softly, petting their hair gingerly.

“Can’t way.” He murmured lovingly, holding them tightly.

>>*<<

Tony watched, Amora and Loki gliding to him, locked in an aminated discussion. By the looks of it Loki was antagonising Amora and he couldn’t wait to hear them bickering. The insults they came up with and the wicked brilliance behind childish arguments never failed to amuse him.  

“….my uterus. But, no, you left me there to get screwed. Such a typical “ _you_ ” thing to do.” Amora growled at Loki, who enjoyed herself immensely, judging by the taunting smirk that was stuck on her lips.

“In my defence, I was fucked to Valhalla.” Loki shared dreamily, and Tony shivered from the passion that washed over him. She came closer, flashing him a soft smile and leant for a kiss that he readily gave her.

“Pervert.” Amora hissed at them both, not specifying whom she meant. Loki broke the sweet caress, turning to the fuming enchantress. Tony embraced her loosely, content to stay an observer.

“Jealous?” Loki asked naughty, and Tony shook his head.

It wasn’t a surprise that his deity was despised such and wore a scary number of scars. Loki was impossible to stay cool around. The Trickster saw the buttons and chose the most unstable to push on. At first, Tony concluded that it was a defence mechanism. Loki was abused and developed tons of trust issues, but with time, Stark understood that Loki, also, enjoyed pissing people off. Thus, it was impossible to tell who fucked who first – the Nines Loki or Loki the Nines. Probably, it happened simultaneously and by the mutual agreement. Tony liked this thought, even though he still felt for the trickster. The deity was an abusive little shit, but Loki, also, was his, and Tony was protective.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I am.” Amora declared with a straight face, and Tony bit down the howl of laughter. They were worth each other. Loki immediately tensed in his arms.

“Too bad you’re not the one he desires.” Loki declared confidently, raising her chin defensively and caressing his upper arms pointedly.

“How would you know?” Amora jabbed. The argument they had before they got into his earshot, must have truly grated on her nerves, since she was playing dirty. “I don’t remember him being awfully opposed when I suggested our little ruse.” She purred maliciously, and Tony felt Loki’s vein pop.

“He chose me.” She practically growled, turning her hand subtly to flash the mark. Amora briefly glanced at it, gladness sipping into her wicked eyes, but she smothered it quickly, snorting dismissively.

“Don’t be naïve. Husbands cheat too.” Her harsh comment honeyed only by the moniker she has chosen.

“You would know.” Loki remarked unkindly, hinting on her disastrous romance with Thor, that crumbled and burned in the flames of hate and accusations.

Tony watched them, sensing a head-ache. Their cat-fights were entertaining, until the point they started to get at each other throats for real. In the moments as such, he mused as to how they become friends in the first place. They had this love-hate dynamic going, and more often than not hate prospered, making them lash out at each other in most painful of ways.

“Don’t get cocky, dearie, Nornes are not sleeping.” Amora bit, sending Tony a sultry smile. Loki bristled, magic acting on instinct, and Tony burst in laughter, breaking the tension. They were ridiculous.

“I’m not cheating, Amora.” Tony declared, battling with mirth. “Loki have ruined me, and, even if this ends and I survive the break up, I’ll stay celibate, until, I find a way back into their bed.”

“Disgusting, but I guess, what can you expect from a crippled soul raised by his magic. You poor thing. You never had a choice.” She snarked viciously, baffling Tony.

“What the hell you disagreed upon?” He exclaimed, holding Loki tightly. His deity became rigid in his arms upon Amora’s rancorous statement, vibrating with the desire to shut her up. Loki’s trust in him progressed by enormous leaps, but any and every bump threw his deity out of balance and Loki tended to behave irrationally, when being insecure.

“Ursula took my uterus as a payment, and that snake allowed her to do it. AGAIN!” Amora bellowed, throwing her hands in the air and glaring heatedly at Loki, who had a decency to drop her gaze to the ground. Mora huffed unimpressed, and composed herself, turning her look to him. “But it’s not a topic of this discussion. Do you not wish to know more about your sticky position?” She purred sadistically. Tony shrugged.

“What is there to know? I figured it out early in the days.”  He brushed her off, rolling his eyes at their shocked stare. “What!? Genius here. It was obvious, and I don’t mind. Bambi cannot do shit about it and I am over the moon, because trust me the side effects are beyond anything you could ever imagine.”

“Urgh, can you stop bragging about your glorious sex-life. It’s getting old.” She growled, getting irritated by her failed attempt to compete them against each other.

“We could…” Loki purred, melting against him, and sending a spark of ecstasy down his nerve endings.  He trembled and pressed into her, glad that he managed to win brownie-points. “But, since, it feels so good, we just cannot shut up.”

“Annoying you is just a pleasant bonus, really.” Tony added mercifully, and they both laughed at her furious expression. “However, will the stunt Ursula pulled be a problem for you?” Tony inquired seriously, not hiding his concern.

“Of course not. There’s nothing our magic cannot fix. Apparently even death bends to it.” Amora reassured him. “But it’s not the point.”

“It’s the only point I truly care about. Everything else is between you. I’m not engaging.” Tony said, with an indulgent smirk.

“Haven’t you already?” They asked in unison.

“You were questioning my integrity, I had to.” He explained, with a fake air of snobbishness. Their looked at him amusedly, bursting into giggles.

“Do you even know the meaning of the word?” Amora asked, her posture relaxing.

“I doubt he does.” Loki chirped in. “Ora, do you wish to get nuts and curse the fucking wench, before we leave?” Loki offered an olive branch. Amora looked thoughtful for a second, before shaking her head.

“No. We need her.”

“Pity.” Loki agreed, teleporting them away.

>>*<<

Thor was ecstatic to see them back and well. The responsibilities that came with the crown took a toll on him, and he dreaded the day when he would be forced to take it permanently.

Loki looked gleeful, sticking to Tony, like a leech, and Thor couldn’t help but wonder what the hell transpired between them for his brother to become so glaringly affectionate. He needn’t to guess long, since Stark was not in the mood to be secretive and announced boldly that Loki was his officially.

Thor sincerely congratulated them and wished happiness, ignoring the look Tony gave him. For all intent and purposes, Loki was his brother and there could be no inappropriate feelings, even though at one-time Loki made him question his sanity.

They departed to Midgard shortly after trio's return. The absence of Stark soared Loki’s mood considerably, and Thor tried not to upset him further, right to the point when they arrived at the place where his father supposed to be.

It was in ruins.

Thor took a deep breath and cast a sarcastic look at his brother, who looked rather displeased.

“What? It was in perfect condition last I checked.” Loki hissed, crossing his arms defensively, his green eyes burning with barely supressed ire.

“Where was that again?” Thor asked, keeping his temper in check, though, it was unbelievably hard not to crack Loki’s arrogant skull with Mjolnir, that Stark generously returned with no strings attached.

“I was busy.” Loki growled, and, honestly, Thor should have known better by now, but it seems there’s just no hope for them.

“LOKI” He roared, but before he could beat the shit out of the bastard, Loki yelped and fell through the ground. Thor blinked at the empty space confusedly and felt the telling signs of the teleportation spell upon his skin. Thor sighed tiredly. Great, another mage.

>>*<<

Loki was falling though the empty space and for a minute his mind got caught in a memory.

_It was terrifying and horrendously painful._

_The wind was slicing, and the gravity pulled his body apart. It torn the skin from his bones. It mutilated his figure, and for a moment there he doubted his existence, but then the void spewed him out and… it became even worse._

_The darkness, the emptiness… silence… It was killing him._

_Here nothing stood between him and his crushed heart, and he couldn’t outrun the bitterness or the betrayal, and the loneliness … it choked him._

_This was it._

_He didn’t even know why he tried at all, because it was obvious the he was born to fail._

_He could still clearly remember Odin’s disappointed gaze boring into his soul, taking away the shreds of pride he had left._

_The All-righteous pompous pig!_

_He dragged him back from the frozen hell, only to what? To abandon him to this! To leave him here lost forever. Odin didn’t even try to stop him._

_The old bastard knew what he meant to him. What his words meant to him, and he still allowed him to fall._

_He hated him. He hated them all._

_How could they!? He did everything for them, and, yet, he was never enough._

_But then how could he be…they have their golden son, and he was just…just…abomination. A slight inconvenience that decided to have its own will._

A will and freedom that he fought tooth and nail for and moulded from his dead enemies’ carcases. He was not there anymore. He was a far cry from that Loki, and this tunnel was not the void.

He exhaled, remembering the technique Tony taught him, and levelled his breathing. The panic slowly subdued, allowing him to study his surroundings.

As he thought it was a basic pocket universe, albeit, nicely crafted one. He could break free of it, but it would mute the original purpose. Thor couldn’t get to him here, and Loki may be even let the mage live, since he served him a good deed.

When he crashed harshly on the floor, he re-thought, springing to his feet and growling at the idiot. The mage waved them off. Well, at least, he needn’t waste his energy on the trip.

>>*<<

The skies were greyish. The strong scent of the sea assaulted his senses, but the northern wind caress felt pleasant upon his skin. He slowly stood up, watching Thor approaching Odin. The King of Nines looked pitiful, dressed in the Midgardian garbs.

He sighed, strengthening up and walking towards them, not truly knowing if he wished to face him at all.

“My sons,” Odin spoke when Loki came to stand on his left, watching the endless blue. The address painfully echoing in his tormented soul. “I have been waiting for you.”

“Father, we came to take you home.” Thor told him, worry gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t remember seeing his father so tired and weak before. It was unsettling.

“Ah, yeas, home…” Odin commented absentmindedly. “Your mother is calling me. Can you hear it?” He asked, confusing them both.

“Loki lift your spell!” Thor growled at him. Loki shook his head. It wasn’t his doing.

“The spell, yes. It took me quite some time to break from it. Frigg would be so proud of you.” Odin commented with a light-hearted humour, glancing at Loki, before returning his gaze to Thor. “Come, let’s sit.” He commanded, moving away. The brothers’ exchange a worried glance and followed their father.

They settled on the near by rock, and for a moment it felt, like everything has stopped and the past disappeared. A longing for simpler days was born in their hearts, but, unfortunately, time could not be reversed.

“I know we’ve failed you, but we can make it right.” Thor pleaded with Odin, and Loki greeted his teeth not to spew venom. He didn’t share the sentiment.

“No, I’ve failed you.” Odin disagreed. “Ragnarok is upon us.”

“I stopped it father. I killed Surtur.” Thor soothed and bragged simultaneously. Loki rolled his eyes, biting back a degrading phrase. Odin’s – _father’s_ – _meekness_ disturbed him greatly.

“It’s just a beginning. I cannot keep her away any longer.” Odin said. Thor furrowed his brows, exchanging a glance with Loki. Loki shrugged, having a dozen or so guesses as to whom Odin was referring.

“Who are you talking about, father?” Thor decided to ask outright.

“The goddess of death, Hela. The first born. Your sister.” Odin explained, breathing heavily. Loki didn’t like the spike of Odin’s life-force, that started flowing out of him rapidly.

 _“Father?”_ “What?” Loki and Thor asked simultaneously. Odin ignored Loki’s plea and addressed Thor’s muddled babble.

“She was glorious, but her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn’t reason with her, so I locked her away. My life was the only thing keeping her out, but, now she’ll be free to roam the Nines once more. She’ll come to seek vengeance. You must stop her.” Odin warned. Thor gave out a strangled sound and Loki chuckled bitterly.

“Can you blame her?” He drawled cruelly, glaring at Odin. The recent flashback re-opening hastily patched up wounds.

“Loki!” Thor growled, standing up, but Odin caught his arm and tugged him back. Thor levelled Loki with an angry stare but settled.

“She’s not comparable to you, Loki.” Odin soothed, and Loki barked a disbelieving laugh.

“Why? Because you didn’t manage to throw away the key, when you locked me up?” He asked. The resentment rising in him.

“It’s not the time…” Odin tried, but Loki was pass placating. He felt desperate. Odin – _father_ – was dying, and he couldn’t let him go without the answers. He couldn't live in doubt. He refused to.

“There won’t be any other.” Loki deadpanned. “So, tell me, _father_ , why shouldn’t I side with her and burn your legacy down to the ground?”

Thor roared. The lightning flashing on the horizon, but Loki ignored him staring at the dying King, and feeling his heart crying, whishing to hear that in the end he was loved if just a little.

“Because I believe you’re better than this, Loki.” Odin said levelly. Loki’s features twisted in fury, and he leaped from the spot, pointing an accusing finger at Odin, a green of his magic sparkling wildly around him.

“Trully!? Am I!? I remember you telling me something completely different, while I dangled from a Bifrost.”

Odin watched his youngest raging and kept a firm grip on his oldest. He made many mistakes in life, but this one he will fix.

“I saw the same vicious frenzy in you, Loki, and I was afraid that power will corrupt your soul. I’ll forever regret that day, and the poor choice of words. Your loss was a heavy blow, that we haven’t recovered from. You may believe what you must. But I love you, Loki. I, always, have.” Odin confessed. Loki froze, digesting the words, assessing them for lies, and turned away, hiding the tear the slipped through his defences.

“Be brave, Thor.” He heard Odin speaking. “The Nines rely upon you, and Loki cannot cover your mishaps forever. You must take responsibility.”

The pleasure run through his veins mixing with grief. Odin – _father_ – was fading quickly. It was his last chance to say it, but, alas, he couldn’t force himself to. He couldn’t even turn to look at him.

“Father, let’s return home. You will heal, and we’ll face Hela together.” Thor pleaded, his voice beaten and small.

“No, Thor. I’m on a different path now. It’s up to you my sons.” Odin stated with a certain finality. Loki trembled, hearing a subtle sob from Thor and swallowing his own.

“Father, please…” Thor begged, and Loki envied him. He wished he could plead with him too.

“Shhh, Thor.” Their father soothed. “Look how beautiful this place is. It’s so serene – remember it. It’s home.”

The words echoed, and Loki felt his father energy washing over him, cocooning in the golden, warmth glow.

 _“I forgive you. I love you.”_ Loki whispered quietly, his heart breaking. The skies above getting darker. A thunderstorm coming.

 _“I’m proud of you, Loki.”_ He heard his father’s voice whispering back and broke down, his desperate cry drowning in the roar of thunder.


	16. Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The air became thicker. The Universe didn’t give them time to shake the pain or grief properly. Loki felt the surge of immense power as she appeared.

Loki stared. She wasn’t what he expected. Dark, sleek and in his fucking colours, or, if to be more precise, he was in hers. He laughed.

Hela and Thor looked at him confused, and he, for the life of him, couldn’t contain his mirth.

“Brother” He whizzed, while his magic turned the suit into the armour. He didn’t lose his mind nor senses. However, her looks…Nornes, it made perfect sense now. “I regret to inform you, but you’re the adopted one.” Loki managed to pronounce, doubling in laughter.

“Har, har, Loki.” Thor mocked, taking a defensive stance.

“Are you blind?” Loki asked, watching Hela from the corner of his eye. She spotted an amused smirk, and he, suddenly, regretted not having her around.

“You must be Hela. I’m Thor son of Odin.” The oaf introduced, sounding wary.

“Really? You don’t look like him.” She said, her voice condescending, as her penetrating gaze. Loki seriously was crushing on her – such arrogance, such grace.

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.” He offered, because “fuck it”. His father made a lot of bad decisions and judging by the power, that rolled out of her in waves, she could be a major help in their upcoming battle, not to mention that Loki was dying to know her.

“You sound like him.” She said with a barely supressed sneer. Loki tried not to flinch at the dismissal. Odin pissed her of royally. “Kneel.” She ordered, with an air of superiority. Loki giggled.

“No, big sister. I sound, like you, don’t I, Thor?” He said, and she raised a mocking eye-brow at him. Thor visibly flinched.

“No wonder father was so obsessed with controlling you.” He mumbled, seeing the uncanny resemblance. Hela rolled their eyes at them.

“Kneel.” She repeated, conjuring a sword, with such an ease, it took Loki’s breath away. He wished to know how she did that and if, sometime, when she is not busy smiting them -she, may be, can teach him. “Before your queen.” She added.

“I don’t think so.” Thor said raising his hammer.

“I won’t…” Lok started to protest, but the weapon already left the oaf’s hand. It flew, and Loki watched it with quickly gathering regret. Why Thor had to be so stupid?

Hela caught it with ease. Thor’s and Loki’s jaw dropped.

“It’s not possible.” Thor managed to say.

“Oh, darling, you have no idea what’s possible.” She mocked, applying the pressure on the weapon. Mjolnir hissed and zapped, moaning under the pressure. She smirked and shattered it, like a useless cookie.

“Great going, Thor!” Loki snarled, shielding them from her swords and calling for Bifrost.

“No!” Thor snarled, but the gatekeeper was faster to react this time. The energy of Yggdrasil engulfed them and pulled up. Loki felt safe for about three seconds, before he realised how remarkably terrifying Hela was. She caught the thread of the magic and went along for the ride.

 _They were fucked._ Loki knew it when she easily blocked his dagger and threw him out. The void sneered cheerfully, engulfing him in its smothering embrace. Loki screamed and shattered. His sanity fading, like the broken sparks of the rainbow bridge.

>>*<<

Tony sighed for the umptieth time, rolling his eyes at the fidgeting cowards. They were pestering him for the last days, parroting the same questions, like little shits often do: “Daddy, when mommy will be home?”

If the divine brothers won’t come home soon, he’ll start Ragnarok just to wash the taste of tediousness out of his mind. Gods, he couldn’t wait to place responsibilities back on Thor’s broad shoulders and snatch his deity for a good, long, thorough fuck.

“Missing your husband?” Amora purred materialising out of thin air. A teasing smirk stuck on her dainty features. It wasn’t a face he longed to see, but the resemblance in the expression was close enough for his heart to spasm longingly.

“Dreadfully.” Tony admitted freely, watching how her features morphed into a sympathetic smile. She walked towards the dining table, at which he was currently sat at, and settled across him. Amoura took a slice of cheese and chew it slowly, before addressing him again.

“He’ll be alright, dwarfy. He survived Thanos, this is nothing.” She reassured, watching him with a shrewd gaze. Tony didn’t bother to hide his worry, nor his furry.

“I’d prefer for this situation not to exist, period.” He growled, annoyance bubbling beneath his skin. He felt sympathetic with Paper and Rhodey. It must have been hell for them to sit idlily and wait for the news. He felt useless, and powerless.

“Fool’s wish.” Amora jabbed unkindly.  Tony smirked at her darkly, nodding his agreement. It was Loki, and Loki was trouble – constant, never-ending pain in the ass.

“Why do you have agreed to stay behind if it bothers you so?” She asked the question that bogged her for the last few days. It was bizarre for Tony to stay here, when he was obsessed with Loki’s closeness, and Loki with his. The first day was hellish. Tony was in a foul mood, and, almost, ripped the Eastern Lord’s head off, when he irked him.

“He asked me to.” Tony explained, and by the tone of his voice Amora guessed that he wasn’t impressed by the request, but complied, because _Loki._

“It’s a compliment.” Amora remarked, easily understanding Loki’s reasoning. Tony was a single person he trusted. The only one whom he could leave the keys to the Golden Kingdom.

“It gives me minimum comfort.” Tony grumbled. He felt restless without Loki by his side. It felt, like a piece of him gone missing and the dark, empty hole in his chest ached constantly. Fucking magic and unhealthy dependence, that what it was, but he cared nought for the reason behind the discomfort. He only whished for it to end.

Amora didn’t comment, covering his hand with hers and squeezing lightly. He grimaced a smile, which did not fool anyone.

>>*<<

Bifrost opened. Tony jumped excitedly, a happy yelp living his lips and rushed to meet his deity. However, his joy quickly spiralled into rage.

It wasn’t Loki who came. It was a woman.

The Asgardians naturally arranged a warmth welcome, despite Tony’s protest. _Standard protocol_ , was given as an explanation and excuse for the insubordination. The Asgardian army met her at the gates; weapons raised and ready to destroy.

Tony watched from the shadows, preferring to know more about unknown adversary. He had no doubt she was an enemy. His skin crawled and buzzed with a barely supressed urge to maim her.

“It come to my attention that you have no idea who I am.” She said, picking her nails. The tone of her voice, the style, the looks. She was _Loki_. The irony skyrocketed. Tony couldn’t wait to rub this in Thor’s face. “I’m Hela. Odin’s first born. The commander of the legions of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne and the Goddess of death.” She introduced herself. Tony’s eyes widened with holy trepidation and he swallowed thickly. They were thoroughly fucked. “My father is dead, and I killed the princes. You’re welcome.” Hela said nonchalantly. Tony’s heart stopped. _No, NO!_ His brain shouted in despair and then restarted with only one aim: mutilate. However, before he could have marched to the bitch and rip her head off with his bare hands, he was teleported to the realm that stank of garbage and had a clear, blue sky.

Tony couldn’t complain about his ability to quickly adjust to any bizarre circumstances, his current position was a testament for it, but when a body connected with him mid-flight, it took him some minutes to reboot and recognise the form in his arms. When he did, he embraced the whimpering and scratching mess of a Loki tightly, and braced himself for the impact.

It hurt.

The garbage sliced his skin, and something pocked his side hard enough to crack a bone. However, he did not mind. He would do anything and sustain any damage to protect his deity. He was beyond glad that the bitch was wrong, and Loki managed to survive her, even though Loki looked and sounded damaged. He was alive, and it was all that mattered at this point.

“No, no, no. Let me go! Let me go!” He shrieked hysterically, twisting out of Tony’s grasp, lost in a nightmare. “I won’t let you have me this time. I’ll die before you’ll have me!” He screamed shaking, trying to bite his way out.

“Loki, Loki…” Tony called softly, restraining Loki gently, trying not to hurt him. “Bambi, it’s me. You’re safe.”

“Lies! I’m never safe.” Loki whimpered desperately. The words cut Tony, but he forced his heart not to take offence. Loki relived his worst memory. He was in a full-blown panic attack. The words meant nothing. “Tony!” He shouted suddenly, jumping up in his arms, his brilliant green-eyes glassed by terror. “Tony, please, save me.” On the other hand, the words meant everything.

“Bambi, look at me.” Tony cooed softly, taking Loki’s chin gingerly and forcing him to still and focus on him. Loki became rigid. His breathing shallow and uneven. He was staring at Tony with huge, petrified eyes. It broke Tony’s heart. “Shit, Bambi, I don’t think I can forgive the bitch, even though she’s clearly your sister, and you probably crushing big time on her.” Tony murmured with bitter humour. Loki’s eyes widened a bit more, and Tony seriously started to worry that they will fall out. The recognition sparked in Loki’s haunted eyes, and a broken chuckle escaped his lips. Tears fell from his eyes, and he launched at Tony, squeezing him tightly – sobbing, and swallowing hiccups.

“Shhh…I’ve got you.” Tony cooed, massaging the small of Loki’s back soothingly.

“Tony…Tony…” Loki whimpered, clinging to him, as if Tony was his life-line. “It was awful. The void…I was alone and scared. So alone….Tony…don’t…don’t…leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Bambi. You’re stuck with me.” Tony reassured, holding him tightly, his shirt soaking with tears. “I’m going to level that bitch.” He promised darkly. Loki wiggled out of his embrace to look Tony in the eye.

The God appeared wrecked. His hollow eyes were full of pain and resentment, red-rimmed and glassy from crying. His skin had an ashen tone to it, and generally he resembled a walking corpse, but when he spoke his voice was steady, with caprice notes to it, and it calmed Tony’s worst fears.

“But I like her.” Loki whined. Tony chuckled, ruffling Loki’s hair and receiving an unimpressed glare.

“Sure, you do. I had no doubt about it. She’s the copy of your New-York attitude.” Tony teased, grunting painfully when Loki pocked him.

“You’re hurt.” Loki remarked, looking around, noting the crater that they had made in the mountain of rubbish. “Ah.” He breathed out slowly, returning his attention to the undead inventor, but before Tony could protest Loki’s fingers already danced over the damaged ribs, mending the bone, and healing the cuts.

“Thank you.” Tony murmured, catching Loki’s hand, when he was done and kissing the skin reverently. Loki blushed, waving him off.

“There was nothing wrong with my attitude.” Loki argued, running his hands over Tony’s body to check it for damage. When he found none, he exhaled in relief.

“May be, but there was something very wrong with your brain.” Tony remarked, dragging Loki closer to nuzzle his neck and plant a small kiss there. Loki sighed contently and relaxed into a possessive hold.  

“Touché.” Loki agreed. It was pointless to raise an argument, especially when he risked losing Tony’s closeness during it. Moreover, Hela was trying to kill him, and Loki, unlike Thor, could take a hint. “I’ve missed you.” He confessed, focusing his attention on his dearest.

“Tell me about it.” Tony huffed, tangling his clever fingers in Loki’s hair and pulling the strands gently. Loki smirked, leaning in and capturing the undead inventor’s lips in a gentle kiss. The caress was slow and sweet. Tony mewled into Loki’s mouth, nibbling at his lips, asking for entrance which the God happily granted. They kissed longingly; one cares becoming the next, stretching the pleasure to limits yet undiscovered.

“Hmmm…” Tony happily hummed, when they finally broke apart, eyes bright and adoring. Tony patted Loki’s hips affectionately, purring: “Say we find a nice, quiet place somewhere, hm?”

“Yes. That would be splendid.” Loki murmured and teleported them out of the dumpster.

>>*<<

He was staring at the blood-red orbs, lazily caressing the bare sides of the God that literally and figuratively enthralled him.

He should be disturbed and angry, and the fact that he wasn’t, only proved that he was fucked beyond repair. Tony sighed, squeezing Loki’s waist, and instead of brooding, outright voiced his thoughts.

“So, my body is under your command…” The words didn’t come out, as accusatory to his surprise. They were inquiring, almost amused.

Loki, though, tensed. His gaze closed off and became guarded. Figures. It was Loki’s magic that was cursing through his veins and made up his form, so, his deity was aware.

“You could have dispelled me at any second…” Tony continued pondering aloud on his condition and judging by the growing tension of the body beneath his fingers, the words scored every time. “That’s what Amora meant – I’m a slave to your whim.”

“You said you were aware…” Loki whispered, his voice haunted and pained. Tony couldn’t read his emotions, but he could guess what was running through his deity’s head. The same thoughts should be running through his head as well, but it was beyond him to wish to be free of Loki.

“I apologise for misunderstanding. I presumed that since you haven’t reduced me into a pile of dust for my outstanding grace, I’m in the clear. It was stupid of me to get so arrogant.” Tony explained levelly. Loki’s hold on his wrist tightened, and he could feel magic probing him. It felt pleasant, but something inside rebuked, and Loki hissed, his face falling.

“What did you try to do, Bambi?” Tony inquired curious. Loki blushed, his gaze dropping on the sheets, jaw stubbornly clenched. “Did you try to bound me or something?” Tony made a shot in the dark and hit a bullseye. Loki’s face became dark-blue, and the grip on his wrist started to sting. “Why it didn’t work?”

“Because, as you so eloquently noted, I can’t do shit about it.” Loki growled, upset. “It’s true that your body is made from my magic, and, probably, I could have enslaved you in the early days, but you have run free for far too long, and your brilliant creation…for the better description of it…. intertwined with it and made it its own. You are here only because your wish to be with me resonated with my own desperate plea for your presence.”

“So, you cannot stop me from leaving?” Tony asked, intrigued by the explanation, and abruptly realising why the arc have stuck in his chest. It nullified Loki’s influence, like it did during the invasion, sucking in all the good stuff.

“Of course, I can’t!” Loki growled, snapping his head up to glare at Tony. The blood-red filled with pain and certain finality. “I only have me to offer, and I’m acutely aware it’s never enough.”

“Cease, Bambi. I’m not leaving you no matter the shit you’ll pull or lie about. You’re more than enough for me. What I’m curious about is why you didn’t ensure my loyalty through it?” Tony wondered, seeing it, as a careless slip that potentially could cost Loki his life.

“I didn’t fancy being a puppet, Stark.” Loki hissed, and it was clear that he wanted to lash out but was unwilling to break his hold on him. “It’s a fate worse than death, and I wouldn’t wish it upon anybody, not even _Thanos._ ” The deity ranted, getting angrier with each broken and poisonous word that was leaving his pretty mouth. “I couldn’t do that to you. I liked you Stark, and as hard as it is to believe, I possess grains of honour and mercy. Besides, what would you have done with me if it failed? I’m not a fool, Stark. I saw what your brilliant mind can do, being delusional and locked in a frail, tortured, dying body. I was not risking it, since you were in perfect health that day.” 

By the end of his rant, Loki got into a sitting position releasing his hold on Tony. Tony, however, was having none of it, keeping a firm grip on the God’s ankle. Loki was eyeing him carefully. His breathing was uneven, and glimpses of fear were mudding the stubborn fire that made Loki’s eyes shine with offended fury.

Tony drew shooting circles on Loki’s skin, but it seemed to have an opposite effect. May be, he shouldn’t have raised this topic so soon after the terror Loki relived in the void. However, the damage was already done, so it was better to get over with it.

“You were not bullshiting when you said you were afraid of me. Are you still afraid of me?” Tony forced himself to ask. He rapidly realised that their situations were reversed. Tony never was at Loki’s mercy. The God was at his.

“No. I was cautious around you, not afraid. You’re honourable in your own way. You would not have harmed me, that much I knew.” Loki pronounced adamantly. Finally giving in into the caress, and slowly relaxing. “You can kill me, though, simply by leaving.” He added silently.

“Yeah, I figured that out on my own.” Tony joked, tugging Loki to him and his deity followed without a fuss, spreading his body on top of his, burrowing his nose into his neck, and holding him tightly. “I love you, Loki.” Tony said, kissing his deity’s temple gently. Loki squeezed him, but otherwise stayed silent.

They laid in the bed. Tony was stroking Loki’s skin idlily, while his deity slept. He had gone through a lot of stress, and Tony was glad that the nightmares didn’t hit. Fates knew, Loki needed all the rest he could get, because Tony had a feeling that Hela won’t be redeemable and that the unavoidable conflict will be an unpleasant endeavour for the God.


	17. Sakaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, patience and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The planet they found themselves on was outside the Nine realms and Loki’s teleportation abilities, which greatly annoyed the God and entertained Tony. He found it hilarious to watch how his deity huffed and puffed, green sparks running along his fingers, flickering angerly.

Loki felt caged.

He was an avid traveller and as such visited numerous worlds outside the Nine’s domain, but then he was young, brash and hasn’t crossed so many powerful individuals that longed to see him butchered. Plus, Sakaar was the worst world to land on. The Grandmaster no doubt remembered their mischievous times vividly and for once Loki didn’t look forward to discussing it; not when his beloved was around.

“Soooo…This glorified cosmic dump is ruled by a cruel and dreadfully bored immortal geezer, yeah?” Tony drawled, snapping Loki out of treacherous thoughts, and pointing to the hologram of the Grandmaster who was blubbering bullshit. 

“Also, a pervert and, I argue, a psychopath.” Loki added, steering Tony away from the sex-trade streets. He hasn’t visited this place in a while but who knew whom he might accidentally meet. The Grandmaster and his pets will be damaging enough.

“Hmmm…” Tony hummed teasingly, eyeing him with a knowing smirk that gave Loki cramps. The God only prayed that his colourful past won’t thoroughly disgust Tony, because whatever his beloved was imagining Loki has done far, far worse. “Wanna share?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Loki gave a weak smile and shook his head.

“Allow me to postpone my embarrassment.”

Tony’s eyebrow arched questioningly, eyes alighting with morbid curiosity, and Loki fought down a pitiful shudder. He is doomed.

“I am curious, what the man did that you are calling him a pervert?”

Loki let out a suffering sigh, beginning the Norns to give him patience and strength to live through this awkward discussion.

“Many things that I am not particularly willing to share and even less want you to hear.”

“Hey, hey, Bambi.” Tony shushed, catching his wrist and making him stop. His beloved hold was gentle, apt fingers drawing soothing patterns on his skin and he allowed himself to relax. “Are you afraid that I will forsake you or something?”

“Yes.” Loki whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor, unable to face Tony.

“That’s bullshit, Bambi. You’ve lived a long life and your monikers are not exactly chastity related. I won’t judge.” He declared brazenly. Loki took a steadying breath and peeked at him. Tony was grinning reassuringly, eyes firm and determined.

“I really hope so.” Loki offered, and tugged him forward.

>>*<<

Tony was openly gawking, and to Loki’s ultimate delight he ignored the salves, gladiators and sex-toys in favour of technology. Loki was convinced that it won’t take long for him to catch on and then the hell will break lose, but it didn’t happen yet, and it was something to be thankful for.

Especially with the wanton glances the population of the tower was giving him. Loki recognised a couple of dealers and hissed at them warningly, when they tried to greet him. Tony will be upset with him enough; no need to add more.

They were granted the audience without a fuss. The servants treating him, like a highly valued customer he was. They were rumbling excitedly, reminiscing, flirting and insinuating opportunities that Loki wouldn’t pass in the past. Tony slightly stiffened at his side. Loki cringed.

“My dearest, I haven’t seen you in eons.” The Grandmaster exclaimed excitedly, gliding towards them. His loyal dog following in shadows. “Are you here to purchase or sell?” He added with an exuberant gleam in his turquoise eyes. Those immoral eyes glanced pass him to linger on Tony’s figure. The Grandmaster hummed appreciatively, and Loki outright growled at him. He smirked, turning his attention back to Loki. “A pity.” He concluded, returning to his throne. “What brought you here then, dear, if not frivolous pleasure?”

“Am I not allowed to visit you without a hidden reason, Master?” Loki inquired, making sure his voice sounds velvety. The Grandmaster smirked at him indulgently.

“Of course, you are, dear. It’s that you don’t.” The man purred, eyeing him suggestively. Loki was surprised by the lack of comment from Tony. He was perfectly calm and uncharacteristically quiet. It unsettled Loki. “Who’s your companion?”

“His origins are still a mystery, I am afraid. Unruly thing.” Loki murmured affectionally, glancing at his beloved, who looked rudely bored. Tony felt his gaze and caught it, snorting at him amusedly.

“A slave then.” The grandmaster concluded. Loki’s eyes widened in horror, and his negative exclamation was mixed with Tony’s bemused snicker.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Tony confirmed, throwing Loki out of the comfort zone. What in Nines he was doing? “Though, in my world we prefer – fiancé.” He explained, and Loki subtly exhaled. He supposed, he deserved that.

“Ah! Wonderful news. I apologise for misinterpreting but knowing him it wouldn’t cross my mind in eternity. You must be an incredible being…” The Grandmaster rambled happily, making a pause pointedly.

“Edward.” Tony helpfully supplied with a shit eating grin.

“Edward.” The man slowly pronounced, as if tasting the name on the tongue. Loki bristled, throwing an annoyed glare at him. The grandmaster noticed, grinning gleefully. 

“No family name?” He inquired innocently.

“Liesmith.” Tony answered easily, and Loki could feel his cheeks flaring. He took a tiny step towards Tony, desperate to have the contact, and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s hand gingerly. Tony briefly glanced at him, smiling gently, before facing the host again.

“Hm. We must celebrate. Come Edward, I am desperate to hear how you managed to tame this one.” The Grandmaster beckoned them, and there were no real chance to refuse him.

Loki signed for a thousandth time. The situation becoming drearier with each passing moment.

>>*<<

Surely the Grandmaster was as inconsiderate as he could possibly be, spilling awful amount of embarrassing, dreadful, despicable and immoral deeds in which Loki had participated or initiated and encouraged. However, it wasn’t enough to simply tell. No. The Grandmaster made sure to describe them in detail, asking Tony if he approved and generally forcing him to analyse every moment. 

Tony’s expression didn’t change throughout the stories. It was politely amused and sometimes maliciously stormy, but otherwise he hasn’t reacted, and Loki’s stomach sunk. He must hate him. He must.

The evening couldn’t end fast enough - dragging, dragging, and dragging until Loki couldn’t take it anymore and snatched Tony out of there, not caring if he offended the host. The Grandmaster should be grateful he hasn’t sliced his throat open.

When they were finally alone, Loki couldn’t stop fidgeting wishing and loathing to know what Tony was thinking. Tony was watching him with an unreadable expression, and Loki thought that it might be the end. Tony was incredibly tolerant, but Loki was in no way a good being. He has done things worthy of revulsion, and those were ranking “innocent” on his list.

“Have you kept slaves, Loki?” Tony asked quietly, and from all the appalling things he has heard about the God Tony chose one that Loki had no excuse for.

“Yes.” Loki confirmed, and abhorred the wince he saw.

“Have you sold them? Tortured? Killed?” Tony inquired, his voice resigned. He already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Loki whispered, not wishing for it to go out, but it did. He remembered how poorly Tony reacted to their customs, and, naturally, Loki’s view on it has changed even before the Titan, but he had done it in the past. He revelled in it, as well.

In the early days, when they were plundering the Nines, ensuring the worlds knew how powerful they were – he hasn’t seen anything wrong with it. He had grown surrounded by slaves, who were not individuals in his eyes. He was taught to use them in any manner he wished, since their pitiful lives belonged to him.

“Will you leave?” Loki asked, putting his pride aside. He had found that he wouldn’t mind laying defeated and disgraced beneath Tony’s feet.  He would literally do anything, become whomever his beloved wished if only he stayed. Some part of his mind snorted mockingly: _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

Tony watched his deity squirming uncomfortably. Loki’s eyes were sad, and he didn’t bother to hide the agony he was feeling. Loki was depressed since the moment he realised what planet they have landed on, and Tony couldn’t deny that his fear was legit. Tony, naturally, prepared himself mentally for the possible exposure to the God’s deeds and, honestly, he shouldn’t be as repulsed as he was. Asgard still had slaves.

Loki’s culture was brutal. After all, they have inspired Vikings, and those guys were savage. Plus, Loki didn’t actually hide his twisted nature. He, naturally, sugar-coated it but Tony wasn’t stupid. Loki’s reputation was colourful, and the rumours weren’t entirely a ruse.

Tony himself wasn’t an angel, and he could relate with the wish to bury the skeletons so deep that nobody would ever find them.  Thus, his fury and scorn were uncalled for. It reeked of hypocrisy, but he simply couldn’t stomach it.

However, one thing he should clarify. Lately it started getting on his nerves, but after debating with himself and voicing it even, he couldn’t backpedal. Loki was it for him – revolting, unfair and wicked he may be, but Tony still loved him. Actually, Tony had a nasty suspicion that he’ll love this ungrateful, ruining, mischievous monster no matter what he does or did.

“No.” Tony stated simply, marvelling at how the tension left the God in an instant. He beamed at him relived and twitched, looking highly unsure of himself; his eyes running around the room, teeth abusing the poor bottom-lip.

Sometimes it baffled Tony. The insecurity that the God was showing every time there was a slightest hint that Tony could be displeased with him was devastating to witness. It brought up to light too many embarrassing and disturbing conclusions that Tony refused to think about, lest he runs back to Asgard and joins Hela in destruction of it.  

“But you are angry with me.” Loki stated tentatively, and the submissive pose he acquired during his fidgeting heated Tony’s blood.

“Yes.” Tony confirmed, eyeing the God hungerly. Loki glanced at him from beneath his lashes, and the beginning expression stuck on that pretty face was doing things to Tony.

“What can I possibly do to appease your anger?” Loki breathed out seductively, and a couple of colourful descriptions entered Tony’s mind without his permission. He groaned passionately, his dick jumping to life, but unfortunately with the desire came jealousy.

How many times Loki fucked his way out of the trouble? How many had the pleasure to use him in any way they wanted? Thousands was not even a close number. Loki was a cunning whore, perfectly aware of his appeal and not ashamed to use it.

He, also, shouldn’t be ashamed. Loki had a right to do as he well darn pleased, and, oh boy, he pleased many things in highly arousing scenarios. A part of Tony was jealous of Loki’s experience, the other one was quickly spiralling into rage.

“Nothing.” Tony growled unpleasantly. Loki’s eyes widened, pain flashing in them brightly, before it was replaced with indignation.

“Am I revolting, Stark?” Loki hissed poisonously. “Don’t tell me the greatest playboy Midgard has ever seen is squeamish.”

“No, not at all. But you are trying to fuck with me Loki and I ain’t giving in.” Tony accused him openly. Loki sputtered, offended.

“Don’t presume about me, Stark.”

“Is there something left to presume, Bambi?” Tony jabbed unkindly. Loki glared at him, crossing his arms defensively.  

“May be a thing or two. You cannot possibly think this is the only place I came to unwind or that sex is the only thing that gives me pleasure.” Loki growled darkly, and for a brief second Tony could see the maniacal glimpses of the New-York persona smouldering inside the furious gaze.

“No, I cannot.” Tony agreed, his mind instantly supplying his inner eye with the unspeakable practices that were filled with screams, torture and utter humiliation. Well, maybe he was a bit _squeamish_.

“So, there you go. You had been unfortunate enough to mar yourself with the affection of a delinquent beast. How’s that feel, I wonder?” Loki mussed, completely shielding himself from Tony. Loki regarded him with eyes that were twinkling with hostile mischief. A malicious smirk twisting his beautiful features into a grotesque mask. Tony could see a full-blown argument blooming.

He could easily imagine how they tear at each other mercilessly, break bones and probably leave in a huff. Surely, it won’t be irreparable. A day or two in separation and then one of them will crawl to another, beginning to be taken back, but it won’t resolve the issue. Tony couldn’t believe he was thinking it but for once he wanted to talk it through, so they can heal and truly move on from this.

“Tiring.” He placated. “Will it kill you to be honest for a change, Bambi? Can you, please, stop screwing my brains out?”

“I…” Loki started to protest but was interrupted by Tony, who leaped to him and knocked the air out of his lungs by hugging him tightly.

“No, please, Bambi. Pretty please with a cherry on top. I don’t want to fight, and I don’t want to hurt you more than I already did. You will force me, no doubt. But I don’t wanna. I love you and I am not leaving, ok? But I am shaken by the things I’ve learnt. I will need time to come to terms with them. So, please, during that time can you not aggravate the situation further by trying to manipulate me, especially using your undeniable sex-appeal.” He begged openly, willing the God to listen.

Thankfully, Loki didn’t comment nor pushed him away. He simply stayed rooted to the place, allowing Tony to hug the living daylights out of him. When the silence stretched, and his deity still wasn’t reacting in any manner, Tony peeked at him and immediately giggled. Loki looked shell-shocked.

“Did I break you, Bambi?” He inquired teasingly.

“Possibly.” Loki answered, his voice haunted by awe and something Tony couldn’t name. “You’re unbelievingly considerate. I didn’t expect it.” 

“I can see.” Tony sniggered, snuggling closer and finally Loki embraced him, drawing uneven patterns on Tony’s back, his fingers shaking slightly.

“You shouldn’t be this wise or introspective. I am immensely glad you are but it’s out of character.” Loki concluded.

“Everything we do is out of character, Bambi.” Tony snorted. “Plus, you bring out the worst in me.” He added jestingly.

“I can see.” Loki said, kissing the crown of Tony’s head and pulling him closer.

 


	18. Trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> JayBarou: I guess this chapter will answer some of your questions :)
> 
> StarsetDemon: and many, many more :)
> 
> Lokislonelylady: Thank you for sticking around. And I am planning on finishing it, despite taking a lot of time to actually write it, for which I'm a bit sorry. 
> 
> ImpishDesign: Thank you for your comment. I say quite a lot of it too.
> 
> Martisz: Thank you for your comments, never cease to put a smile on my face.

It was easy to be wise in the spur of the moment, and so much fucking harder afterwards. Tony diligently and deliberately talked himself out of fits of rage and jealousy. However, the grotesque stories, that continued to flow from every corner and whores’ pit, put a great deal of strain on his wish not to snap.

The anger accumulated, and lately Tony found himself unable to look at Loki, not to say touch. The God, naturally, noticed and it deepened his depression. The trust between them has cracked, and Tony started to regret his decision to downplay it. Maybe they should have yelled at each other then, because now Tony couldn’t fight with Loki. He was sure he’ll kill him.

When the fury reached a critical point, Tony left.

He attempted to explain the tangled mess of emotions, ending up swearing to Loki that it’s nothing lastingly damaging. He will be back. He just needs to get the fuck away or otherwise there would be a murder on his hands. Loki let him go, but the crushed expression betrayed the doubt. Loki believed that Tony is leaving him permanently. Gods, he should! Tony should break up with him and put this freak-show behind him.

Loki was…Tony didn’t have enough foul words in his vocabulary to start describing how utterly fucked-up Loki was, and the Universe together with him.

The morale that humans were living by withered and died in the first two minutes of discussing aliens’ favourite hobbies and entertainments, which were innocently legal. The wickedly illegal stuff…it simply couldn’t be processed by a human brain.

Tony was walking in a daze. His world was shattering. Tony was convinced that if he was still alive and in his restricted, ridged head-space, he would have faced a meltdown by now. Thankfully, he wasn’t, and his recent psychological stability helped him navigate the “new and unbreeched.” He had dreamed of visiting other worlds and discovering their technologies, culture, the way of life, but his tiny human brain couldn’t have imagined such dreadful differences.

Aliens were operating on another level of everything.

It was easy to ignore it on Asgard, since, he had a reputation there. He was untouchable and worshiped, the dirt staying away from his sight, and heavily filtered by the two dutiful mages by his side. Here nobody gave him such courtesy, on the contrary, they showed it into his face and demanded he analysed it. There was no place he could run to or hide in, and what worse, his inability to process the Universe were fucking up his relationship with his deity, whom, despite all, he didn’t want to lose.

Thus, Tony was walking desperate to find something, anything that felt, like normal. To his shity luck, nothing was. The further he walked into the city, the more alien the surroundings and beings became. The sight cut his eyes and irritated his already agitated psyche. So, he walked hissing and pushing the cooing mass of promiscuousness away, and walking, then running, until his legs gave out and his beaten, exhausted mind blanked.

>>*<<

The world came to him slowly. His body ached, and the sensation was unfamiliar enough to stir him into a full consciousness. He felt sick. His bones whined, and his head was filled with cotton, as if he had a hellish hangover or high fever.

He blinked himself into a concentration and turned, looking around the simply decorated room with wooden ceiling and walls. The room was unremarkable, but the woman, sitting on his right was anything but that.

She was wearing an upgraded version of Aesir leathers. Her face was stern, but pleasant to look at, unruly, dark-brown curls falling on her soft looking skin. However, her eyes were sharp and calculating, even though Tony could see she was drunk.

“What the…” He started to say, getting up, when his muscles spasmed unpleasantly. He frowned, willing them to relax, but the tension grew and became rather painful. He growled pitifully, glancing at the woman, who was staring at him in shock. Tony’s confusion grew, until he noticed a device in her hand. She was furiously pushing the button on it, and her discomfort was increasing upon not receiving the satisfactory result. Tony shouldn’t have been a genius to figure this one out. He hissed at her lividly, frantically patting his body in search for the thingy that made him miserable.

The woman must have concluded that her attempts to subdue him will get her nowhere and jumped to action. Tony got a hard blow into his jaw and nape, which mostly irritated him. He barred his teeth and punched her unkindly into her belly. The woman yelped and flew into the wall. Tony regretted his action for a milli-second, she was a woman after all, but then his fingers finally stumbled upon the thing and the extraction made him nauseous with pain, which completely justified his transgression against her.

It seemed that the device had thousands of tiny vires that incorporated themselves into the victim’s tissue and forceful removal meant literally ripping it with the chunk of flesh. Luckily, Tony’s body only looked humanoid, but worked in whatever fucked up way it did, since the torn muscle and skin healed instantly, leaving Tony with a Sisyphean task to perform.

By the time the woman came to, he was half the way of tearing it out. Tony only caught a glimpse of her, before she tried to stab his side with a sword, and as a result broke it.

The woman was staring at him in horror. Tony gifted her with a feral grin, and she paled.

“Let’s make a deal. You remove this, and I’ll think about killing you quickly, how’s that?” The woman measured him for a second, before nodding and deactivating the device. It fell with a soft “tumph” on the floor.

Tony sighed in relive, brushing off the tears of agony, that gathered in the corners of his eyes, before returning his gaze to the woman. She was standing tall and proud, watching him with resolve and pride. Her stance reminded him so much of the Asgardian warriors, that he simply couldn’t resist asking:

“Are you from Asgard?”

The woman tensed, pressing her luscious, plump lips into a thin line, before answering.

“I’m Valkyrie. The ex- leader of the Odin’s personal unit of shieldmaidens.”

“Errr…” Tony mumbled. He hasn’t heard nor read about Valkyrie or shieldmaidens, which may relate to Hela, since she was a big secret too. “Are you somehow connected with Hela?”

Valkyrie’s eyes narrowed in a hellish fury, and her lips curved in a snarl:

“Does she live!?”

“Unfortunately for us all she does, and not only that, she invaded Asgard successfully.” Tony explained, watching how Valkyrie’s anger grew before blowing and sipping out of her, leaving a tired, drunken shell behind.

“Well, I suppose, she stayed true, at least, to one of her promises.” She offered, before collapsing on the ground and fetching a bottle of something. She uncorked it with her teeth, spewing the cork and drank the contains from the throat.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, when she hasn’t showed any indication of stopping. “Have some manners, share with a guest.”

She glanced at him, lowering the bottle. Her face alighting with a devious smirk.

“You were never my guest. You’re a horrible job gone awry. But, I guess, I might.” She mused, passing him the bottle. Tony gratefully accepted it and took a generous swing. The alcohol was strong and burned his pipes pleasantly, leaving a sweet after-taste in his mouth.

“Nice.” He commented but didn’t hurry to give the bottle back. He decided that she had enough already. The woman noticed and levelled him with a despising stare, that he had in store for anyone who dared to stop his drinking, and Tony felt an instant flash of comradeship passing through him. Figures. “Would you be willing to share your story with Hela?” Tony prompted, but the woman shook her head and the firmness entering her eyes told him that even torture won’t help him to extract that information out of her. “Fine. Maybe you can tell me who hired you then?”

“Guess.” She said and looked pointedly at the hologram of the Grandmaster, that was hoovering in the distance.

“Well, I could say I am surprised, but I am not. Since I am the idiot who gave him a perfect opening and excuse.” Tony pondered aloud.

“Hm, I see what he sees in you.” Valkyrie commented cryptically.

“The Grandmaster?” Tony specified, taking another drink from the bottle, and getting comfortable on the bed.

“No, the soft prince.” Valkyrie clarified, glancing at the bottle, with longing look. Tony took pity on her and passed it. She gave him a brief smile, before taking a lavish gulp from it.

“You mean Loki?” Tony asked incredulously, because whatever Loki was and could be, he wasn’t soft in any fucking manner.

“Yes, the young one. The tender one. He changed drastically, but this softness is indestructible, no matter what he does. You know, that the slaves and beings he had ruined still are grateful to him, because no matter how bad it was with him, without him it would have been far worse. So, in a sense, his quest for ruthlessness, only helped to cultivate the softness.” Valkyrie shared with a gentle smile. “I, only regret that I didn’t have a chance to see him grow and uncovered him much later, through rumours. He’s so much like her; except the heart, of course. He actually has one.”

“That’s quite debatable.” Tony parred. The insecurities and knowledge returning to rip his mind apart. Valkyrie laughed.

“No, it’s not. I’m looking straight at it. A cowardly and horrifying it may be, but strong and I bet loyal, nonetheless.”

“I’m not sure anymore.” Tony mumbled, feeling the heat of embarrassment painting his cheeks. In the end, even death couldn’t erase his inability to stick around till the end. He wormed himself into the God’s life, had ruined him and promised not to desert, made him believe it and now he is doubting the gain, because he wasn’t sure he could take it. Probably, the numbing effect of death started to fade, because for the first time since his rebirth he felt human – _vulnerable_.

“It’s alright to waver.” Valkyrie soothed. “The magnificence of that charismatic personality is blinding. You feel blessed simply by being able to stand in its presence. However, its cutting and unforgiving, as well, gobbling power, like it’s the only thing that matters. As if it must prove something; when it doesn’t, when it’s already perfect. You shrink away, and you’re cast aside…but when it loves… Oh Nornes, that love is the best fix you’ll ever have, and mark my words, you will die without it.” She warned, clearly lost in the ghosts of her own past. “But, you’re luckier than I. Yours has a heart, mine didn’t.” She repeated.

“But I don’t know if I can take it.” Tony mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Oh, you will.” She said with a knowing smile, and Tony drew strength from it, because Valkyrie felt normal, relatable, and he needed exactly that.

>>*<<

Loki’s maudlin heart bled regret and poisoned his rationality with self-destructive ideas. He drank, since the moment Tony has let him and was yet to stop. The alcohol helped little. His magic was keen to erase the excessive effects without his permission and left him in a pleasant haze of drunkenness when he longed to drink himself into oblivion. 

Thankfully, the Grandmaster and his pets stayed out of his way, which was a minor blessing. Loki blamed them for the fallout, and should he see any of them he won’t hesitate to spill their guts.

“My prince?” The voice he distantly remembered tentatively called him. Loki hissed, cracking his magic warningly.

“I am no one’s, but his.” _At least I hope so,_ He added wistfully in his head. Nines, he missed Tony with every fibber of his being. The longing crushed his walls and didn’t allow him to wallow in self-denial. Tony was essential for him. He couldn’t brush him off, like any other lover. He wouldn’t be able recover from the loss either. Tony wasn’t Agraboba. Tony was…Loki wasn’t even sure what he was exactly.

The attraction to him was instant and consuming. Loki has noticed him under the influence, starved, beaten and deprived of his own self. The energy of Stark’s soul has captivated and hooked him, so much he fell in love without noticing. His magic branded Tony as a “loved one” before Loki could comprehend the emotions or their depth.

It worsened with time; grew and corrupted him, until he was ready to give Tony anything and everything he asked for. There was nothing Loki wouldn’t do to keep the man and gain his favour. He would…would become his slave if it would appease Tony and allow him to return to Tony’s side.

He was officially fucked-up.

“I apologise, your highness.” The voice announced meekly. Loki rolled his eyes.

“What are you still doing here? I’m in no mood for company.” He growled at the indignant girl, whom he played with a couple of centuries ago. She was rather fun, he recalled; always eager to please. She nodded and bowed obediently, stepping inside the shadows but not leaving.

Loki ignored her for some time, delighting himself by her squirming, but eventually his curiosity won, and he beckoned her to come and sit beside him. She, as expected, followed his orders swiftly.

“Answer my question.” He demanded nastily. The girl flinched but complied.

“There are rumours, your highness, of the great deal of damage you have inflicted upon yourself when your past lover has left you. The Grandmaster and we are concerned for your well-being.”

“He hasn’t left me.” Loki roared, his magic leaping out of him, tearing apart anything unfortunate enough to stand on its way. The girl was lucky it knew her or else she would be already dead. “And don’t you dare to compare him with that whore. Besides, if I would be inclined to do so again, you or anyone else wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

“Yes, but at least, I would be able to call for help.” She said quietly. Loki laughed darkly at her nativity, marvelling at the ability to preserve the innocence in such a place.

“Are you sure the help will be willing to come? Girlie, let me enlighten you, when they leave, they leave.”

“You’re convinced he hasn’t.” The girl argued hopefully.

“I was, also, convinced she’ll come, but we all know how that story ended.” Loki drawled, while his mind revived bitter memories of Agraboba.

She was magnificent. A mix between Asgardian and Frost-giant. Her skin was azure-blue colour of the Vanaheirm skies, and her eyes were as dark as the void. Her white hair was as soft as silk, and he could spend hours simply caressing it. She was passionate and challenging. She understood him or at least he thought she did. He was in love, and he wished to marry her.

Fortunately, Freya adores to uncover secrets and before she allowed them to enter the ceremony, she asked Loki if he was aware of Agraboba’s wondering nature. Loki hasn’t uncovered the meaning instantly, but the insinuation was sly enough to make him pause and think.

Agraboba _wondered_ freely and shamelessly with whomever she fancied. She was cheating for years, and when he accused her she laughed in his face, telling him that he was a fool to believe anyone could love him. He was soft, weak and _unsatisfactory_. The only reason she had stayed was his title and lack of brains, since he was willing to marry her – a half-breed with nothing.

Loki has fled from her and Asgard, winding-up on Sakaar, where for the next few decades he was whoring himself drastically. It was a dark time, during which he kissed death more times he was willing to admit but she hasn’t taken him. He was forced to recover, upon his mother’s arrival. The horrified look on her face, when she found him half-mad from the drugs, covered in wounds and bodily fluids, will haunt him forever.

“Bring me _stardust_ and mead.” Loki ordered, smirking at the girl’s fallen face. “Don’t feel bad. You’ve helped me to remember how to forget. Be proud, girly.”  

>>*<<

Valkyrie talked him through the customs and views of the Asgardians and Universe in general. It turned out that Midgard was grossly underdeveloped in all the things that mattered.

She praised them for keeping the naivety and romanticising the existence but appealed to his rational enough to make him see the error of his perception. Tony was thrown on the plane of existence that had eons to develop and twist itself, before Midgard came to be.

The beings he was dealing with had lived for thousands of years, and their psyche worked differently. It was a mistake to compare and judge them by his childish set of rules. She advised him to return to his original determination to start his life from a clean slate, and that meant to forgo his previous priorities, beliefs and principles. If he wished to survive and thrive in this world he must build himself anew.

Tony saw logic in her arguments, but they were pretty words that were hard to recycle into something truly useful.

“It does not excuse his actions, though.” Tony mulishly repeated.

“No, it doesn’t.” Valkyrie easily agreed. “But do you have the right to judge him?”

“No, I don’t, especially when I promised him I wouldn’t.” Tony sighed defeated. “But, I couldn’t have imagined the crippling hideousness of his actions.”

“Of course, you couldn’t. You lived for forty years only, on a crude and tedious planet, that won’t recognise creativity if it fucks it. Your mind is resilient and astute, but it hasn’t had enough time nor means to develop properly. Loki’s had. Imagine what you could have done had you been in his shoes.”

And that was a million-dollar question, wasn’t it?

Thus, Tony drank and thought what havoc he would wreck if he had the opportunity and power Loki had. The possibilities were infinite, and by the fifth day Tony was forced to admit that Loki fared much better than he would have, and so his gradual return to the eternal calmness, he was used to, has started.


	19. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
> JayBarou: Well, let's keep you intrigued a bit more :)
> 
> StarsetDemon: A wise woman :)
> 
> Martisz: Thank you, as always, love reading your comments.

Tony had to admit that Valkyrie was loads of fun. She was a great drinking body and a bad-ass warrior who never shied from kicking his ass, when he felt low enough to ask it. Valkyrie, also, took him to the slumps and forced him to talk to Loki’s “victims”, who truly were saved by him. It’s not to say that Loki was kind or merciful towards them, but the things that would have been done with them if he hasn’t intervened made Tony sick. So, in a way, Loki was an extremely wicked and horrifically twisted fairy god-mother.  The knowledge soothed something painful in Tony. He couldn’t quite explain it, but it was important for Loki to have this “softness”; or otherwise Tony would have to break his promise and leave his sorry ass.

Tony was returning from another meeting, cataloguing the information and planning on seeing Loki tomorrow. He thought it was time to clear the air and explain himself. Tony couldn’t imagine that Loki was happy with his decision to vanish, almost, for two weeks. Thus, he needed to have a solid argument, as to why he did so if he wanted to live another day, that is.

Tony was completely immersed in his ponderings and hasn’t noticed a rushing figure, moving straight at him. They have connected with a dull thud.

Tony stopped, automatically catching the hand of the falling girl and jerking her back at her feet. The girl grimaced, and went to apologise, when her eyes glanced at him and her worried face alighted with a smile.

“I’ve finally found you!” She exclaimed, twisting her hand in his grip, so she could hold him, and tugged, urging him to move. Tony arched his brow and watched her futile attempts to drag him.

“Excuse me.” He snorted, finding her amusing.

“I apologise, but we have no time to spare. The prince is in awful condition. I worry for his safety.” She explained and jerked his hand. This time Tony allowed her to slog him into whatever direction she wished him to go.

>>*<<

The rooms they were staying in, looked like an infested druggies’ dent. There were bottles, unfinished meals, clothes and other rubbish laying everywhere. The smell was foul, and Tony had a hard time believing Loki was staying here, since the God was pedantic and abhorred the mess. Tony made enough comments about it being ironic, to know that something went drastically wrong. Naturally, he conveniently forgot that he disappeared on the God.

He was reminded of his unforgivable behaviour, when unkept and clearly high Loki, stumbled from the bedroom to see who came into the rooms.

He looked awful. His eyes were blood-shot. Black circles decorating the skin underneath them. The skin was unhealthy, ashen colour and Loki’s hands were cut. He looked gaunt and half-dead. Tony took the picture in and sputtered:

“WTF, Bambi!?”

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and horror, he frantically waved his hand and the room instantly became clear of the dirt, and he himself, looked much more presentable. Tony narrowed his eyes at him and hissed at the girl:

“Thank you and leave.”

The girl bowed low and run out of the room, leaving them alone, locked in an awkward stare.

“You came back.” Loki whispered. The God’s voice sounded haunted, like he couldn’t believe this to be real and considering the drugs; it may have been a legitimate worry.

“I promised I would.” Tony countered, but his voice sounded weak and laced by guilt. He was unfair to Loki. He forgot that the pain went both ways. “What the fuck did you do to yourself?”

“Ah.” Loki sighed, tightening the illusion around him, appearing, almost, normal. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t mean to. I stop if you wish. I won’t interrupt you anymore, I promise.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, stepping closer but Loki made a tiny step back, and Tony froze.

“You came here because the girl called you, and I apologise for it. I’ll be fine. You may return to whatever you were doing before.” Loki explained to him in a calm voice, but Tony could see, despite the illusion, that each word was killing him.

“Loki, I haven’t left you. I admit it was a dick move to become a ghost, but I was…baffled by things. I am sorry for putting you through hell. Not that it helps, but here it is.” Tony said softly taking another step towards him.

Loki was watching him with weary eyes and when Tony touched him, Loki shuddered violently clinging to him desperately and sobbing gibberish. Tony held him tight, drawing soothing circles on the small of his back and promising that he was here, and he was real.

>>*<<

Tony was brewing a drink that was similar but no quite coffee, when a heat-wrecking whine tore the silence of the rooms and a loud crash followed.

Tony left what he was doing and hurried to the bedroom, when he found sobbing Loki, curled on the bed. His hand was smashed, and he was muttering curses.

“Bambi?” Tony called, not sure he should approach or touch him right this instant.

Loki froze, and then promptly uncurled, facing him. He stared for a second before hurriedly scrambling from the bed and enveloping Tony in a crushing hug.

“Not a dream, not a dream.” Loki kept repeating, holding him for dear life. Tony simply stood there and whispered nonsense, while trying to beat his guilt into submission. He wrecked the God good, and now he will have to face the consequences.

Loki clung to him for hours, until he calmed down enough to move an inch and look at Tony. Loki appeared guilty and devastated. Tony could clearly see the cracks, that were filled with agony and fear, and Tony hated himself for allowing Loki to suffer so.

“I apologise.” The God whispered, breaking the eye contact and looking at Tony’s chest.

“What for, Bambi?” Tony asked, gently encouraging him to look up.

“Don’t” He said, portraying the perfect picture of misery. “I know how pathetic I’ve become.”

“Are you now?” Tony asked, gently putting the stray hair behind his ear, caressing the skin in the process. Loki liked this gesture a lot, and, like so many times before, this time he, as well, relaxed a bit. “You are in pain, because of the selfish lover you took. But despite the torment you still care so much that the thought of that ungrateful thing being out of your sight brings you to chocking. I see nothing pathetic in that. Strength, yes. Devotion, but of course, and unhealthy dose of obsessiveness. But nothing pitiful. You are never that, ever.”

“Am I now?” Loki countered, his fingers flexing on Tony’s side. “Then why did you leave if I am not pathetic? If you aren’t disgusted with me and do not judge my actions?”

“Because I was.” Tony told him honestly, hating the blooming doubt and violent flinch. “I gave you a promise, before I realised how truly insignificant my experience was and how unknowledgeable and ignorant of the Universe I were.”

“And now that you’re aware you regret it? Why come at all then!?” Loki demanded, becoming agitated.

“No, I do not regret it. I left, so I could keep it Loki.” Tony placated, but it had little effect.

“So, when my behaviour will be not to your liking, or Nines forbid you stumble upon my colourful past again, you’ll leave; and next time can be for good, is that what you’re saying?” Loki hissed, and Tony jerked away, as if he was slapped. Fuck did the crack deepened.

Unfortunately, his involuntary movement made it look, like he was stepping out of the embrace, and Loki panicked instantly. His whole mien changed. He lost the irritated look, and naked desolation could be seen on his face. His breathing became faster and he pulled Tony flush.

“Please, don’t leave, please!” He beseeched desperately. “I am sorry for my words, and my mood. Tell me what to do, how to behave; tell me how you want me, and I’ll be it, just please…please don’t leave.”

Tony trembled in his hold and bit the inner side of his cheek not to scream. The fuck happened with his caprice, arrogant God? Tony was aware of Loki’s insecurities and dependencies, but Tony wouldn’t dream of having such profound effect on Loki, except that he had and well, his “leaving” became a major issue.

“Shhh, my deity.” Tony shushed him gently. “I wouldn’t dare to change you or take your freedom, nor I will allow any other to do so. It’s blasphemy Loki. You’re a God of chaos. You meant to be you, whatever “you” means, and I will never ask of you anything different. Alright?”

“And if I want nothing more than to serve you, what then?” Loki challenged.

“Then I will praise every second of your servitude if you will allow me the same.” Tony answered without missing a beat.

“It’s acceptable.” Loki agreed formally, before tugging him into a starving kiss.

Loki’s mouth was insistent and rude, trying to gauge and then devour Tony’s essence. Tony didn’t fight him nor tried to dominate the caress. He denied Loki enough for centuries to come, thus, whatever his deity wished he would get.

The pleasure from the sinful lips, lapping at his skin and leaving possessive bites along the way burned to ashes any lingering resolves or doubts he acquired, while listening to the tales about his deity. _Foolish_ , he thought, _utterly foolish,_ while the expert hands teased his nipples, and that sweet tongue mapped his torso, traveling down to tease on the edge.

His hips moved forward without his permission, seeking more. Loki chuckled, mouthing him through the fabric and Tony moaned wantonly, tangling his fingers in the silk of Loki’s hair.

Loki tormented him for a moment, before taking mercy and freeing his erection from the constricting cloth. A pleased sign has fallen from his lips and morphed into a cry, when God’s lips enveloped the tip and sucked it lightly. Tony’s fingers reflectively gripped Loki’s hair tighter, but he forced himself to stay still and enjoyed the blessing. Gods, he had missed this.

Loki’s mouth was chilly and talented. The God knew how exactly to suck and apply pressure, bringing him to heights in record times. Tony was so far gone he couldn’t voice the descent, only whine upon the shattering.

Loki hadn’t moved from him, swallowing him generously. Tony’s knees trembled, and he was glad that Loki was attuned to his needs so thoroughly, that he didn’t fell to the floor, instead the softness of the mattress caught him.

Tony was breathing hard. The ecstasy swimming in his blood, and he smiled wildly when Loki loomed over him and tugged the God into a worshipping kiss. Tony felt boneless, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel Loki inside him. He longed to be filled with his deity to the brim, so, he could remember what he was contemplating to leave behind, because of his cowardice.

“Please, my deity.” Tony begged into the swollen lips, trembling at the feral growl. “Take me, please.” He beseeched and whined needy when skin met skin.

Gods, Loki’s body felt perfect atop of his. His deity was the right texture and temperature, every flick of the tongue, slight caress of fingertips and rocking motion set fireworks in his brain.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Tony praised, delirious with passion and desire; arching into the stretching fingers, asking for more. “I am an idiot.” Tony confessed, squirming and urging Loki to forgo the pleasantries and fuck him now. “Take me. Hurt me. Make me regret my stupidity.”

Loki stopped abruptly, making him sob. The God had a vicious look on his face. His features were twisted by obsession and insatiable desire, that was denied for far too long. Loki looked scandalous, and when he slid up to bite Tony’s lips, Tony could swear he could feel sins melting on his tongue.

The pace was brutal. Loki stayed true to his words and served Tony in any way he desired. Tony wanted pain and he got it. The only thing he regretted afterwards was the blasted healing factor, which unfortunately hadn’t allowed him to feel his deity for days.

>>*<<

He drifted off for a couple of hours. His brain was overwhelmed by the sensation and took its time to get online. An equivalent of sleep for him. He didn’t mind. At least, this time it was from pleasure.

Loki was tightly wrapped around him, sleeping soundly. Tony smiled at the picture, lightly caressing his waist.

“Tony…” Loki mumbled, snuggling closer. “Stay.”

The plea was breathless and miserable, followed by a whine. Loki clutched to him, his grip strong enough to make it uncomfortable. Tony’s heart broke at the sight. He dragged the God up, making him stir and covered his face with butterfly kisses.

“I am eternally sorry for hurting you like that, Bambi. Fuck, I cannot grasp how you found it in yourself to forgive me.” Tony whispered, staring into the wide emerald. “I don’t deserve you, Loki. You’re too good for me.”

Loki’s eyes became impossibly wide, watering rapidly. The God’s breath hitched, and he sobbed, cold, shameful tears running in rivulets down his perfect cheekbones.

“I’m not good, beloved. I’m hideous. If you think this is bad, you should have heard what dwarfs have to say about me.” Loki explained, his voice breaking and sounding raw. “And I’ll forgive anything, Tony. Anything.” He said with a conviction of a true fanatic, and Tony had to still himself in order not to flinch. Valkyrie did warn him about this. Immortals felt differently. The deepness of emotions that mortals can experience had nothing on the bottomless void they felt. It was like comparing a spark with a Canis Major.

It made sense as well, since they lived for so fucking long and their bonds run far deeper then bones. They engraved themselves on atoms. It was normal. They didn’t know anything different. Tony did, though. He had this unique opportunity to compare “before” and “after”. His own senses and emotions had evolved rapidly. Unfortunately, his rational hadn’t caught with the program yet, but he will be damned if he allows his _mortal shallowness_ to spoil this heaven or hurt his deity. Well, at least, he will try to do all in his power to lesser the damage while his psyche adjusted to changes.

“I will…” Tony swallowed thickly. _Fuck, it was easier to say in his head._ “try to extend the same courtesy, and I hope that you won’t get fed up with my inability to take you in without chocking.”

Loki sobbed again shaking his head, and Tony marvelled at how easily his deity trusted him with his weakness. Tony was aware that Loki hated to appear anything but perfect, but when they were alone Loki didn’t give two-fucks about appearances, thus, he swallowed the pride and continued explaining.

“I am not completely adjusted. I took it all in one stride and it finally caught with me. I am scared, Loki. I stopped and thought… _analysed_. The results are not satisfactory. My brain is still mortal, and, unfortunately, is bound to be broken and stunned by you and your world. I cannot promise that I would not need to take time for myself. I could and probably would leave again.” Loki’s eyes widened in horror, and the grip on him tightened considerably. Tony ignored the guilt and the discomfort, pushing the words out. “But I want you to believe me when I say that I will always return. Always, Loki; and I will ask you to promise me that you won’t ever harm yourself when I’m gone.”

“That’s cruel.” Loki whined, shaking and clinging, tears and snot getting everywhere.  

“Yes. The promise, Bambi.” Tony insisted.

“Fine.” Loki tried to snarl, but it came out as a pathetic hiss. “I will not harm myself upon your leave. I will be a good little God and await my master dutifully.” He added sarcastically, but it mattered little, when magic sipped into their skin giving it power.

“Good.” Tony praise, feeling the vice around his heart easing a bit. Loki snorted, and Tony ought to chuckle at his antics but the vice tightened again, making him gasp. Something didn’t sit well with him …something…

“Promise no harm on your person Loki, not by your or any other hand, magic, potion or any means. No harm at all.” Tony growled, noticing a loophole.

“No!” Loki snarled for real, pushing of him and getting out of the embrace. “How am I supposed to weather it? Do you wish me to go mad? Do you!?”

“No, Loki. I wish to know that I will have a fiancé to return to. I wish you to be safe.” Tony said gently.

“What does it matter? I heal fast enough. You won’t notice the difference, nor you’ll be present to see the damage.” Loki retorted viciously.

“Yes, true that. But I do not wish more pain on you. My absence will give you enough grief.” Tony confessed softly.

Loki froze upon hearing those words. His beloved was watching him with a serious expression. The love Tony was freely speaking of was shining in his warm brown eyes, as the resolve to assimilate Loki. Tony wished to grow, and work with their issues and move past them. Loki supposed it was more than anyone has ever given to him.

Besides, it was rather useless to stretch the drama and twist the show. Loki would give Tony whatever he wanted, regardless of it being fair or sane. It was simply nice to know that this request came from love rather than the desire to subdue him.

“I promise no harm will come to my person by any means if I can help it, while you are away.” Loki swore, and adored how the tension sipped from his beloved.

“Come?” He asked tentatively, as if Loki could refuse his call.

“Always.” He purred, sliding back into the arms that made him feel whole.


	20. Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
> StarsetDemon: Thank you ♥
> 
> Martisz: Cheers. ♥
> 
> Limne: Thank you. Your positive commentary means a lot ♥ You'll see Brucie, but not for a couple of chapters, I think :)

Life was a stupidity simple but a bitter bitch. It was allergic to happiness and smooth endings of clusterfuck storms. It was truly a miracle that Loki yet to wiggle his gorgeous fingers and scatter his rudimentary ass across the galaxy, even though, the God insisted he couldn’t.

Tony could see it – the cracks. Loki was going out of his way to mask the broken trust, but Tony noticed the subtle flinches and slight tremble of previously steady hands, when Loki touched him.

His deity was under constant duress. The ghosts of abandonees muddled the content glint in his eyes and tainted his tender smiles with sadness. The unforgivable knowledge that it was Tony’s doing and the fact that he couldn’t fix shit frustrated the hell out of him.

Loki hated the nets of fear that were suffocating him. He was petrified by the prospect of Tony leaving even for a moment. He couldn’t stop the panic that leaped to his throat, when his beloved was out of his sight, and Loki ought to be irritated by Tony or, at very least, displeased by the inconsiderate action. He felt none of it. He, oh irony, understood, and, thus, his favourite defensive mechanisms were rendered useless.

Loki couldn’t heal, and he couldn’t move past it. He was stuck in a loop, and it killed him slowly, savouring every cut, bite and stab. His love was writhing in agony.

They were frozen in an agonising spot, and none of them could come up with a satisfying solution. Nonetheless, they tried to ignore the glaring split, and forced themselves to work, seeking the common ground and reasons to hold on to each other.

It was tedious, and the impending doom hanging above their heads wasn’t helping. Thor went missing, and Loki’s magic was all over the place due to a trip to the void, distress and Hela, who was fucking with the branches of the Yggdrasil. The nightmares had returned with vicious ardour, exhausting Loki’s magical resources, and the wards that Loki placed around himself and his mind started to waver.

Loki was in dire need of a recharge, but, unfortunately, they couldn't leave Sakaar, and the compatible outer sources of magic weren't that easily obtainable. There was one obvious source, though, but with their bond stretched so thin, Tony wasn't sure how to breach the subject and not to fuck everything up completely. 

“Where do you think Thor is?” Tony murmured, tired of the uneasy silence they’ve been hanging in.

“Beats me.” Loki shrugged unconcerned.

“For the one who considers Thor an important pawn in their world-domineering plans, you’re rather frivolous with his safety.” Tony teased. Warmth exploded and spread along his veins, when Loki gifted him with a truthfully affectionate smile.

“Please, Tony. Thor was fighting Surtur in the core of Muspelheim, beat him and then had the audacity to ride Nidhogg, gliding through flaming skies. The fall from the Bifrost is nothing.” Loki explained with a snootiness, that clearly indicated that he was impressed by Thor’s ability to survive that endeavour.

“It would sound even more impressive if I had any idea of who and what you’re talking about.” Tony mocked, grinning at his deity.

“Don’t get cute with me.” Loki growled playfully, rolling his eyes. “As if I don’t know you had read every possible forbidden scroll you could get your hands on.”

“Well, I’m not at fault you left them laying around, beginning for attention.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, shifting to lay across Loki’s lap. Loki huffed amusedly, wiggling his legs to get comfortable, before running his fingers through Tony’s silken tresses. Tony smiled at him softly, sighing contently.  It felt, like _before_.

“You never asked for clarifications, though.” Loki murmured softly; his green eyes watching Tony with a spark of mischief.

“Duh, forbidden stuff and all that.” Tony whined petulantly, crossing his arms for show. Loki giggled, bending swiftly to snatch a brief kiss.

“Considering that I was impersonating the King, your crime seems insignificant.” Loki parred, grinning at his beloved, continuing the soothing motions. The tension seeped out of Tony and Loki was basking in the calmness he was radiating. He had missed the nonchalant frivolousness of their relationship. It had disappeared, since their landing and he was immensely glad to have it back, even for a few moments.  

“Honestly, I was reading them to pass the time. I wasn’t that interested in secrets, and I still kinda don’t care.” Tony shrugged, smiling sheepishly. As expected, Loki’s eyebrow climbed in disbelief and righteous indignation.  

“Thousands of warriors had died protecting those secrets, Stark, and even more would gladly die just to have a glimpse of the knowledge that you have gained, and yet, you treat it, like an idle read.” Loki hissed, bemused, fondly remembering their late-night arguments, when Loki was still King, teaching Tony court’s inner workings and reprimanding for careless discard of the position he had gained.

“What can I say, Loki? I’m an engineer, not a ruler.” Tony shrugged casually, echoing the argument from those wonderful nights.   

Loki snorted, reigning his habitual irritation. He was aware of it, wasn’t he? Tony wasn’t gaining power for power’s sake. He sought enough to protect his freedom, but the intrigues and grand, epic battles for dominance flew over his head.

“And yet my secrets had upset you.” Loki remarked bitterly. The familiar easiness between them fading. It wasn’t fair that the horrors his adopted kin committed didn’t touch Tony. Loki wanted an excuse. He wished to say: Ha! But you know what Thor did? And then gloat over the horrified disgust Tony would show. But he couldn’t, could he? Because Tony gave zero fucks about Thor or anyone else who wasn’t him.

“Sure, they did, Bambi. And you know why? ‘Cos I care.” Tony quipped sarcastically, confirming Loki’s ponderings.

“Could have fooled me” Loki drawled, just to be an ass. He wanted to lash out. This unspoken peace treaty was driving him mad. Wasn’t he a God a chaos? Since when he is so disgustingly docile? Where was his spite? He never had cared for consequences nor was he the one who preferred to tiptoe around the issue. Well, at least, not when it wasn’t to his advantage.

“I could have fooled us both.” Tony remarked unkindly, and Loki froze. The blasted panic returned. Cold sweat was gathering on his back. The subtle tremor shook his muscles, and his throat went dry.

“Shit!” Loki growled, pushing Tony away, struggling to keep his breath under control. Tony backed off immediately, giving him space and Loki didn’t know if he was grateful or furious, torn between wishing to be close and not.

“Are you sure you want to go down this road, ‘cos it looks, like you can’t handle it.” Tony asked cautiously, and Loki could read the concern in his voice, but the comment made him feel weak, fuelling his filthy mood and finally he snapped.

“And whose fault is that, I wonder?” Loki remarked icily. The fury that blazed in him burned the panic to ashes. “You’ve been stuck with me for months now, and you have read atrocities, but haven’t bothered to clarify. Of course, why should you!? You build yourself a fantasy and pushed me into it, demanding to fit in, and Nornes I wanted to. Unfortunately, for the both of us, I am not what you have made me. I am my own.” He hissed lividly.

Tony blinked at him blankly, before a sharp grin bloomed on his face. It made him look feral, and the first sparks of anger that entered the murky blue void of his eyes, made Loki fear him, like in the beginning.

“I’ve made you!?” Tony asked incredulously, before outright growling. “I fucking made you!? Ahahaha. The joke of the year. You’ve created me, Bambi. Literally. I didn’t ask you to do it. I pleaded you to end it, and what did you do? Fucking nothing!”

“And, Nornes, do I regret it!” Loki hissed, caught in the poisonous ire. The words leapt out from his mouth, hitting bulls’ eye. Tony’s eyes widened comically. The flash of searing pain could be seen in his eyes, before they dulled, tinting with cruel indifference. “Tony…” Loki murmured pleadingly. He didn’t mean to say that. It wasn’t true. Nornes, how he could ever regret the brightest, happiest occurrence in his life? He couldn’t, but it was too late to take it back. He could never take it back, like Tony couldn’t erase his escape.

Tony shook his head. A single tear rolling down his cheek. He didn’t bother to hide it. He simply stared at Loki, like he was committing his image to the memory; like it was the last time. Dread spread along Loki’s veins. He abruptly remembered that Tony didn’t promise to stay, only to return.

“Tony, please…” He tried again; his voice sounding meek and lifeless. The spite left him, replacing the furious fire with the mush of eternal exhaustion. Tony shook his head, raising his hand, pleading for a minute, wordlessly. Loki bit his lip hard, drawing blood. The pain was clawing at his chest. Whatever Tony was thinking couldn’t be in his favour.

Tony was fighting with the consuming anger. He wished to stalk the God and fucking break him. The only thing that was keeping him rooted to the place was the agony of the breaking heart, and the knowledge that he deserved the tongue lashing.

Loki lied. He knew. It meant little, though. It rang too close to truth, and the guilt that was building in him, since the night he returned muddled the rational thought. Tony wanted to be reckless. He wanted to do something spiteful, and at the same time disgustingly caring, so, his deity would regret running his venomous mouth. The atrocious stupidity and thoughtlessness of the action hasn’t occurred to him, and, even if it did, he ignored it profoundly in the prospect of the sweet revenge.

“Loki, when you look at me what do you see?” Tony asked, watching the God carefully. Loki blinked, biting his lip harder. The blood was trickling down his chin, and Tony’s chest constricted with worry. The wound wasn’t healing.

“Everything.” The God answered shyly, averting his gaze. Tony nodded, ignoring the eternal adoration blooming in his chest, and focusing on the pain of the burn.

“But do I feel, like it?” Tony inquired, piercing Loki with his gaze. The God’s eyes widened. Eyes darting around the room, refusing to look at Tony when Loki shook his head slightly.

“I cannot hear you Loki!” Tony growled, being cruel on purpose. The God jumped, swallowing thickly. The blood was still dripping down Loki’s skin.

“Not anymore.” Loki voiced the upsetting reality, his voice shaking with dread. Tony was aware that his magic took a massive hit, and that he was experiencing a minor discomfort. However, Loki didn’t explain to Tony the full extent of it. Loki’s senses had dulled considerably, and he was reluctant to voice it, afraid that it will upset Tony further.

Tony nodded to himself, getting the confirmation of his deepest fear. Loki’s magic became unbearably weak. Tony took a long thorough look at his deity, before saying:

“We had a deal, Loki. I admit it took longer than I anticipated, but I would like you to fulfil your end of it.”

Loki’s eyes snapped to his immediately. The God palled, hands shaking with stress, pupils blown with horror and adrenalin. Bloody lip quivering, and, damn, Tony hated himself a bit, but not enough to stop the charade.

“No, Tony. I can’t.” Loki pleaded, twisting his hands painfully. “I apologise for my words. You know how I can be. I cannot believe I’m saying this, but please, Tony, don’t blow this out of proportion.”

“Let’s see, Bambi…” Tony remarked, pretending he was thinking over it. “Sorry, no can do.”

“Don’t make me beg…” Loki pleaded, fully prepared to grovel on his knees if that will stop Tony from demanding death.

“You’re, already, doing it, but that’s beside the point. Listen, Loki, stop the drama. I get it. I’m not wanted, so just “poof” me out, or I’ll make you.” Tony threatened, and Loki trembled, believing every word he said.

“No.” The God repeated stubbornly. The best part of his mind refusing to think of such a scenario, but the small, scared, bruised and fatigued one couldn’t ignore the benefits of his magic return.

“Alright.” Tony said, as if he was caught bullshiting. “That’s true, I cannot hurt you, but I can find another mage and then you won’t get to say goodbye.”

Loki felt, like the air was knocked out of his lungs. The anger flared with a new force within him. Tony was his. The magic lying in him was his. Like Hel he will allow anyone else to touch it, not to say consume.

“How can you be so selfish!?!” Loki screamed at him, easily turning to the emotional manipulation. Tears freely falling down his cheeks. “You keep saying that you are not willing to hurt me, but everything you do hurts.”

“I’m aware, and it kills me.” Tony agreed, fighting the wish to calm the God and promise him the world, and the fact that Loki couldn’t see through his scam screamed trouble. “We’re running circles, Bambi and I think it’s your magic’s doing. It drives us insane. I want to be free of it. I want to be…how did you say it…my own.”

Loki looked appalled and furious with his explanation. His eyes were blazing angrily, hands balled in fists.

“You think my love for you is a ruse?” Loki inquired incredulously, abruptly realising that he couldn’t read Tony anymore. The epiphany added despair to his overall distress and frustration, tipping his rational over.  

“I have no idea.” Tony confessed softly. “So, if you do love me, cut me free, Bambi. I would do it myself, but you know…” He waived at his indestructible body pointedly.

“So, you despise me so much that you rather die than stay connected to me?” Loki hissed, disbelief colouring his voice. How could he have missed that? He was such a fool. He truly believed that Tony had forgiven him. But then he couldn’t feel him for days, his senses weak and fading. Loki presumed Tony’s affection hadn’t waivered, but apparently, he was fucking wrong.

“No, Bambi. Fuck! No. I love you so much, I would rather die than see you like this, alright.” Tony hissed, unable to allow Loki to believe he didn’t love him. Naturally, it would be better that way, since Tony wasn’t sure he would survive the extraction, but, he was a selfish piece of ass, so, the lie broke before it even started to bloom.

Loki stilled, considering the confusing and infuriating idjit. Tony obviously had some agenda with this, but it kept escaping Loki, since he was drained and had little patience with anything at this point.

“You are an idiot.” The God concluded, wishing desperately for this argument to end. “Never ask me to do such a thing again. I am not taking back my magic.”

“We had a deal.” Tony insisted. “I truly believe it is fucking with our senses.”

“Immortality is fucking with your senses. My magic is perfectly fine.” Loki retorted, embracing the sweet denial.

“I don’t want it Loki! You promised me!” Tony growled, being completely irrational, and fuck if Loki wasn’t thoroughly fucked he would have noticed a long time ago and would have kicked his suicidal ass. However, it seemed that the Universe was concurring his selfish plan, leaving his deity completely unaware and locked in his own agony; and, alright, if their positions were reversed Tony would have missed the signs too.  

“I am a God of lies, Tony. It’s naïve to think that I’m keeping my promises.” Loki hissed back, getting riled up again. The blatant rejection never failed to spin him into a frenzy.

“Fine.” Tony declared, stalking past the God. Loki snarled catching him by the upper arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To find me another mage.” Tony answered naughty, easily freeing himself from the God’s grip and showing him off himself. Loki yelped indignantly, almost losing his footing.

“Be it your way.” Loki snarled, hissing the spell, which was designed for his magic removal, under his breath. He won’t let Tony go. He will never let Tony go willingly. Loki would rather see him dead then away.

Tony felt the cold entering his bones and ripping something warm and silky from his cells. It struggled and whined but was powerless to stop the extraction.

Tony saw thousands of light-lines stretching before his vision, twisting into hoops and loops he came to admire. The time overextended and popped cascading down him, and he was grateful for this minor trick of shocked consciousness, because he could watch his deity uninterrupted, drinking his image greedily.

The specks of dust have caught 70s style, sparkling with vivid neon-colours, and were dancing around Loki’s pitch-black hair, creating a lucid halo around his beguiling face. The God’s emerald eyes were glaring at him viciously, sparks of annoyance and defiance alighting them with eerie flames of poisonous glee. Loki was proud of himself and Tony felt a wave of fondness wash over him.

The dark amusement will evaporate quickly. Loki will recognise what a shit-face he actually was and will be crushed by his own righteousness. Tony found it astounding – the vide spectrum of morality and emotions Loki had. He was the worst, the best, and everything in between. Sometimes, the speed of the change made Tony’s head spin, but it was fun. Loki was hellishly entertaining. A chaos incarnate, indeed.

Unfortunately, he was losing it. It may very well be the last time he has the honour to gaze upon this marvellous beauty. Fuck, it hurt.

In retrospect, Tony should have gone straight for it, because he fucked everything up, anyway.


	21. Love and sick idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers
> 
> Enjoy

Loki felt gleeful for about two seconds before the stupidity of his action dawned upon him, and he outright whined.

“Stark, you’re an imbecilic, moronic idiot!” He growled at his beloved who was smiling at him gently. “What in Nines you wanted to accomplish with this stupid act!?” Loki hissed, focusing on the anger and avoiding the dark, gaping wound that was forming in the place where his heart used to be.

“It was brilliant, fooled the God of tricks.” Tony retorted, but his voice echoed. “Huh.” He remarked, fascinating by his body, which was breaking down to particles. “Your magic was holding them together, like glue.” He remarked, absorbed with the transformation, completely unconcerned with his unavoidable demise.

“Stark!” Loki called urgently, petrified by his beloved reaction. Was it all a game to him? Tony didn’t look concerned in the slightest on the contrary he looked serene. Did he truly mean what he said? Was he honestly tired of Loki and his fuck ups? No, it couldn’t be. Tony loved him silly. Nines, he was unstable.

“Not now, Bambi.” Tony shushed his meddling deity. “Science.”

“Are you mad, Stark!? You’re dying!” Loki hissed at him angerly, noting that he couldn’t stop the spell. His only hope was to revive the idiot afterwards, just to kill him again.

“Not the first time, Bambi.” Tony teased, analysing the energies that was swirling inside him. Loki’s magic was stubborn, but it dutifully obeyed the source. His ark though, had a mind of its own, sucking the residue power in and reconstructing it as its own, giving back the bare minimum of the original energy. The fact that he could see and comprehend it, was boggling his mind. He regretted the absence of J, and begrudgingly relied on his memory instead.

Tony’s form was wavering, scattering across the space, and with each passing pulse of his magic Loki felt, like he was losing his life force. He couldn’t comprehend why he said those things. Why he had pretended that he could live without Tony or kept clinging to the selfish, bruised ego. Nothing mattered in the face of Tony’s death. Nothing at all.

Loki’s magic kept returning, mending the invisible wounds he managed to acquire during the eventful time in the void and afterwards, and Tony kept disintegrating, until there was only a cloud of buzzing particles left, which spread thin, before disappearing completely.

Loki magic buzzed happily under his skin, stitching the insignificant tears in his muscles and strengthening his wards and barriers, making him feel wonderfully alive, when his only desire was to die.

***

The space between was not unlike the void. It was dark and heavy, coaxing Tony into its depth. The haunting melody was lulling him to sleep and he was starting to forget the reasons to get back. Why was he alive? What was holding him there?

“My son” The sweets of voices echoed in serene silence.

“Your…so..n” Tony thought or murmured. He wasn’t sure. His senses dulled and scattered, like the body he used to possess. Was he ever corporal?

“Yes. Don’t you remember your deity?” The voice mocked him, and Tony caught (imagined?) an image of regal beauty with silky tresses that shined, like the sun and a smile that men would gladly die for.

“My deity?” Tony parroted dumbly. It felt strange. He didn’t believe in Gods. There were no Gods only more advanced life-forms. Frustrating life forms with cocky smirks and far too much baggage wrapped in green. Green…. Green on blood red…. Loki! “Loki…”

“You have much to learn child.” The voice patronised and the ghost smirked. Tony knew that smirk intimately. It screamed trouble.

_***_

The reality was a second away from crushing Loki, when a bright flash of light blinded him, making his magic keen wantonly, and leap out of him.

“Well, that was uneventful.” Tony concluded, breathing in the crisp frost of Loki’s magic, that licked his skin suggestively, making him shiver with the same intensive pleasure.

Loki was staring at him lost for words and reactions. He wanted to punch him, scream and may be kiss him senseless, but hadn’t a clue from which to start.

“Sakaar to Bambi…” Tony teased, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and suddenly Loki knew why the bastard did it. It clicked into a place and Loki decided.

He growled, like a wounded animal charging at Stark and punched him hard, screaming profanities. The infuriating idiot laughed, and Loki grabbed his face roughly before sealing their lips in a desperate kiss.

Loki moaned into the mouth that opened pliantly under his assault, slipping his tongue in to have a pure, unmarked by his magic’s taste. Tony tasted bitterly astringent, with a note of honey to it. Loki adored the palate.  

He still smelt of the cherry blossom, and Loki greedily sucked it in; his hands petting and knitting, reassuring his shocked and torturous mind that the unruly, foolish love of his was alive and present.

“Nines, you’re an idiot, and I will kill you…” Loki hissed, biting Tony’s neck for all he was worth.

Tony’s head was spinning. He hadn’t thought beyond the “altruistic pay-back” but was hellishly glad that the extraction of Loki’s magic hadn’t deemed his senses and he was still in overbearing ecstasy. Only now, it all came from the outer source. He could feel the need and it was purely his.

 _Naturally_ , he thought absently, arching into the demanding, clever hands that were dead set on taking him apart again, _the desire couldn’t be faked_.

Loki was indescribable in his wanton glory. He was a God through and through and Tony was a mere man. He hadn’t a chance against Loki’s divinity. The only solution was to kneel and worship, which he would gladly do when his deity has his share of fun.

Loki was munching at Tony’s neck, breaking skin and tearing the offending cloth of his shoulders, when an amused chuckle halted his progress. He turned slowly, his lips and chin smeared by Tony’s blood, and growled: Get out!

The intruder smirked at him and shook her head.

“Abusive relationship, neah?” Valkyrie inquired amused, but wary. Loki looked, like Hela did – drunk on fury and driven to possessive frensy. He could hurt Stark; hurt beyond formal mortal’s imagination.

“Leave!” Loki snarled threatening and tried to move away from his partner to smite the bitch, who dared to interrupt them, but was stopped by a vice grip on his arm. “Haven’t lost your strength I see?” He remarked poisonously.

“Nope, and you should remember that.” Tony teased, not even flinching at Loki’s outright growl. “Very scary, Bambi.”

“Mutually abusive?” Valkyrie inquired growing fully entertained.

“We are quite the pair.” Tony commented lightly, trying to gently push Loki off himself, but the God wouldn’t have it, keeping him pinned to the wall. “Looookiiiii…” He whined, but his deity didn’t budge an iota. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Loki asked, completely ignoring his squirming. Tony rolled his eyes hearing obvious jealousy in Loki’s voice.

“I am Valkyrie.” The woman proclaimed. Loki stilled, confused.

“You’ve survived?” The God asked dumbly, finally moving away from Tony and allowing him to breath freely.

“You’re being obvious, your majesty. Too much dust, I presume?” Valkyrie teased him openly, and Loki rolled his eyes.

“I am allowed to be surprised by the existence of a mythical creature.” Loki retorted snootily, making the woman laugh.

“Well, if you put it that way, but I hear Hela lives and she’s more mythical than I am.” The woman retorted, crossing her arms. Loki levelled her with an unimpressed glare and waved a hand semi-invitingly, making them presentable in the process. His love hissed appreciatively, caressing his back gratefully. Loki spared him a glance that was filled with vicious promises and Tony giggled, gliding past him and into the woman’s space.

“Have I worried you?” Tony teased her with a familiarity that was reserved for his friends, and Loki inwardly bristled. He didn’t trust the woman.

“Have you ever not?” She teased in turn and Loki regretted the absence of Amora. He would love to see the bitch’s hair on fire.

“Not to be rude, oh mythical one, but what brought you here?” Loki drawled with every intention to be impertinent, his tone underlining his displeasure with being forced to repeat himself.

Valkyrie raised an amused eye-brow and Tony turned to gift him with a knowing smirk. The God decided to ignore their teasing and proceed with his desire to be extremely territorial.

Loki strolled to his beloved, snaking a hand around his waist and dragged him to the nearest coach, where he could drape himself over the man. Tony huffed and snorted, half-heartedly protesting the manhandling, but the wide grin of amusement that split his face in two was a clear indicator that he didn’t mind Loki being a little shit on principle.

“Thor’s arrival.” Valkyrie announced, smoothly slipping into the nearest chair.

“Huh, it lives.” Loki drawled, feigning nonchalance. Tony rolled his eyes but referred from calling Loki on the obvious lie.

“Cool. So, where is he?” Tony asked, relaxing into the possessive grip. Loki purred approvingly, tightening his hold.

“In the Grandmaster’s dungeons, of course.” Valkyrie answered coolly.

“Of course.” Loki echoed, as if it was the only logical explanation available. Tony glanced between them and barely held in another eye role.

“The amount of assholishness gathered here is not healthy for the natural balance of the Universe.” He commented drolly, earning himself a pair of evil chuckles. “I totally can see you with Hela.” He added as the afterthought.

“Well, you’re not the only one who can appreciate the irresistible appeal of darkness.” Val purred, giving the God a once over that made Tony jealous.

“You stir envy, but I will not lower myself to it.” Tony grumbled stubbornly.

“Not to mention that it would be pointless anyway.” Loki murmured, kissing Tony’s temple.

“Awww, Bambi.” Tony beamed, twisting in the God’s hold to give him a sweet peck on the lips. Loki leaned into the soft caress, petting Tony’s thig fondly.

“I love you.” The God said when they broke for air. Tony’s eyes widened and he thought that it was plain Loki to confess such a thing in exactly this setting when Tony couldn’t possibly draw attention to it nor bask in the glory of bestowed affection. It was dishonourable and shadowy, but no less brazen nor devastating. Perfect trickster.

“Right back atche, babe.” Tony whispered and if his eyes were a tad watery and voice a little shaky who can blame him?

“Hmmm…” The God hummed happily, nuzzling his neck and when the things started to get heated Valkyrie had to remind them that she was still present in the most vexing way possible.

“Not that I mind the general tooth-rooting cuteness you are displaying, but I am not up for voyeurism.”   

“Ah well, you could always hit the door or are you incapable of finding it?” Loki snarked from the vicinity of Tony’s neck, sending delicious vibrations down his throat that went straight to his groin. The man squirmed, trying to relieve the quickly building pressure.

“Down boy…” Tony managed, but his voice came out hushed and needy, encouraging Loki to proceed with his ministrations.

“I see there’s not talking to you at this moment.” Valkyrie concluded, but Tony could not trace any disappointment in her voice, on the contrary it was filled with amusement and longing. Tony still threw her an apologetic gaze just in case. She smiled at him and waved her hand. “Find me later.” She commanded before leaving.

“I will.” Tony all but moaned.

***

Tony was laying on top of Loki idly tracing the markings on his skin and enjoying the gasps of pleasure that his touch immitted form his deity. The God was ideal and delicious. Tony couldn’t phantom how he could live for so long without experiencing true love and compassion. Granted, their connection was bordering on obsessive and some may argue that they had an unhealthy co-dependent relationship that fuelled their madness instead of healing it, but Tony didn’t care even if it was the case. He was truly happy for the first time in his existence and he would fight for it till the end.

Loki laid pliant under the ginger caress of clever fingers that only minutes ago have taken him apart expertly. The God was blissed out and nothing felt out of place. He was gloriously content; his magic buzzing joyfully under his skin. Loki’s mind started piecing itself together and he, already, felt much healthier than before.

Loki shifted to look at the man who made it possible. The one who decided to sacrifice himself in order to restore him. A deed that nobody had ever done for him nor will ever do. A perfect mate, and Loki longed to have him claimed before the Nines.

His beloved would look perfect in his colours, that will compliment his new acquired alabaster skin, and golden veins that covered his body like an eccentric tattoo; and the crown will certainly suit his handsome statue, lost in the mahogany tresses. He would look, like a true King and Loki would gladly worship at his feet.

“You are staring, Bambi.” Tony teased him, kneading Loki’s shoulders.

“Your appearance has changed.” Loki pointed out, and Tony smiled at him playfully.

“Am I not appealing?”

“Oh, you are, dearest. I simply admire the picture.” The God declared honestly, basking in the shy smile he received as a reward for the truthfulness.

“Hmm…I wonder why it changed, though…Maybe something to do with the magic that patched me up the second time…which reminds me, Bambi, tell me you were not aware that my continuing existence was slowly killing you?” The man half accused half asked. Loki averted his gaze, chewing at his bottom lip, while deciding how much of truth to divulge. The shar nip on his collarbone and angerly hissed: “Bambi!” convinced him that the truth was the only option.

“I haven’t thought on it nor I have noticed any changes while I was in the close vicinity of the power source; when I was cut off it wasn’t hard to pin point the problem, but it was too late to do anything about it.” Loki confessed with a suborn pride. He was not ashamed of his decision and sanity be dammed. Tony scowled at him for about a second before his expression morphed into one of exasperated affection.

“I guess it would be highly hypocritical to get upset with you when I actually died to replenish your core…” The man murmured leaning in to get a kiss. The God sighed into his mouth thankfully, opening for the curious tongue that brought him so much pleasure. Tony hummed into Loki’s lips, deepening the caress.

They kissed for some time, enjoying each other and luxuriating in the end of their argument. They will be all right; they knew it by the way they touched and came together – they survived the storm and came out stronger on the other end.

“What else mother told you?” Loki inquired, when their lips became swollen and the gentle caress became more of a torture than a heavenly exchange.

“Huh, so you have recognised her magic…” Tony muttered. Loki hissed at him, practically squishing the formal mortal’s body.

“She’s my mother, Stark. In what Universe you think I wouldn’t be able to!?” The God growled at him, but the ire was mostly playful which gladdened Tony immensely. At one point, Tony was seriously afraid for his deity’s sanity but as it seems the magical imbalance was the main problem.

“In the one where you renounced her rights to be one.” Tony said gently.

“Ah, she’s mad at me…” Loki concluded naughty, to hide the vulnerability the words created. The God knew that he shouldn’t hide from his lover, but the old habits die hard.

“Wouldn’t you?” Tony asked knowingly, grinning at the God.

“I will kill you if you will hurt me in such a way.” Loki declared nonchalantly, before returning to the matter at hand. “Probably, I would. But she’s the Queen and she knows how vicious I can be when caught in the vulnerable state. This one is on her.”

“Are you for real, Bambi?” Tony sputtered incredulously, easily breaking the God’s hold to better look at him. Loki was watching him with poisonous green that were filled to the brim with past hurts and unresolved conflicts. Stark observed him and his heart was weeping for his deity, but he didn’t wish to let this go. “She fucked up. I am not denying it but you, also, shouldn’t deny the fact that she loved you and you fucked up too.”

Tony said, willing the God to listen. Stark would give anything to be able to connect with his mother again and he could see that Loki was experiencing the same agony. They both needed closure. The difference was – Loki could actually get one.

“Oh, don’t I know all about my fuck-ups…” Loki snarled sarcastically, wiggling away from Stark but the man caught him in a tight grip, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

“Don’t, Bambi. I am not judging you. I simply wish you to see there’s nothing wrong with being you…” Tony murmured.

“I am childish, unfair and acrimonious. Deal with it, Stark.” Loki hissed, not giving in.

“That’s the problem, Bambi. You are not only that. You are hiding behind it, though. You are repressing your true feelings till they boil over and well…. Loki, you are the God of change…allow it to happen to you.”

For a split second nothing happened. Loki stilled and was watching him with a conculcated gaze and when Tony dared to hope that he got through to him everything went to shit.

The God snarled and pushed Tony of him, hopping on his feet and standing there in his naked glory; his gorgeous face twisted by anger and pain, gaze accusatory.

“Now you are an expert on me, are you? A chat with the dead All-mother and you think you have the right to change me!? Or you thought this would be a nice opportunity to tell me I am not enough!? I know I am not, Stark. I am aware that I am broken. I am aware that I am a disgrace. I did things that cannot be forgiven nor forgotten and try as I might I cannot shape me into something pleasing for the people…you.” Loki hissed bitterly.

“Bambi…” Tony murmured, his heart breaking for the God he loved dearly. Frigga warned him that the commitment to Loki won’t be easy and that his love alone won’t be enough to heal Loki nor keep their relationship stable, but he was willing to try. Frankly, he was ready to do anything to help his deity and ensure a place in his life. “You don’t have to, Loki. You, always, try to be something you are not afraid of one thing or the other. Please, Loki, stop it. Be what you are…I swear that’s enough.”

“I was. You didn’t like it.” Loki defended stubbornly.

“Were you?” Tony hissed, getting upset himself. “You want me to believe that you resent your mother and hold her responsible for your mistakes? Truly!? You want me to think you are so shallow that you cannot look past your own hurt to meet her!? I call bullshit, Loki. We are in this situation precisely because you could.”

“You have no idea what I could or couldn’t do.” Loki huffed, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

“Loki…” Stark growled tiredly.

“What!?” Loki hissed, fight leaving him. He looked cold and vulnerable, standing there alone in the shadows. “What do you want me to say, Stark?” The God added in resigned tone. He was tired of this discussion. It made his heart itch.

“Nothing, Bambi. Just don’t lie to me.” Tony gave in and beckoned his deity to come back. Loki gave him a nasty glare but complied, sliding under the covers gracefully and instantly curling into him. Stark sighed, hugging him close.  “You are a handful.” Tony murmured into the silky tresses, caressing Loki’s back soothingly.

“You love me anyway.” Loki mumbled arrogantly, half-asleep.

“Nines help me, I do.” Tony said, kissing the crown of his deity’s head. Loki smiled gingerly nuzzling his neck. _It didn’t matter_ , The God though, _what conflicts would arise in their future if Tony would stay by his side, he could withstand anything even being himself_.


	22. Back on track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
> MrBimzan, Lokislonelylady: I am glad to be back and writing again. Thank you for sticking and still reading, despite me being "a bit no good". ♥
> 
> Martisz: Hey, dear. Thank you for commenting. I love reading your reviews ♥

The air was dry and hot. The stench of blood was suffocating, and she praised Nines for making her an enchantress. At least, she could wash away the taste of death from her mouth with a simple spell. Heimdall wasn’t as lucky.

Amora smirked, cackling gleefully. She loved seeing him miserable. Nornes knows, the cockroach deserved it.

The spell Loki cast on him failed, when the Trickster couldn’t spare any more energy for it. For a time Heimdall was hiding in the woods and returned in his hypocritical, self-righteous glory right after Hela levelled half of Asgard and reduced its army to nothing. For an all-seeing God he had an _unfortunate_ timing.

Amora’s hands itched for his blood and some days she was hard-pressed to remember that they needed any spare hands that could held a sword. Today was one of these days.

It started awfully; with her awaking to slight and disgrace of her dearest friends, whom she will put on fire the moment she sees but that was beside the point. She was the one who could get away with abusing them and it was unbearably hard to tolerate the degrading speeches Heimdall was delivering. Fortunately, there were plenty of Asgardians who were not ready to jump on board with his bigotry. Loki’s rule had changed many hearts and opened quite a few minds. Asgard couldn’t return to “the way things used to be” because they liked Loki’s “Odin” better.

The disbelieving, angry mutters of the people was the only shield Heimdall had between him and her rage; but today it stretched thin and the undead guard gave her a perfect opening, so Amora stayed true to herself.

The enchantress was weaving a spell that would stun Heimdall and leave him open to the attack, when a familiar energy brushed her shoulder. Amora gasped in disbelief and spun around, revenge forgotten, and met with a smirking face of her best-friend.

“Loki!” She squawked and, jumped to hug him, in the last possible moment realising that he was probably using a projection; which he was, and she stumbled right into it awkwardly, loosing her footing and landing on her knees. “Ouch.” Naturally, Loki laughed.

“You look well, Amora.” The bastard taunted and she flipped him, swiftly getting up and quickly scanning the ground, before beckoning him to follow her into a shadowy corner. “Wooh, edgy.” Loki snickered, while she crept to a relative safety.

“You would be too if you were stuck with the golden eyed hypocrite.” Amora hissed at him, plastering herself to the darkest part of the corner. Loki hovering close, barely visible.

“Ah, and here I thought you were annoyed with my big sister and her taste in dead men.” Loki cooed, observing the scenery.

“Her taste is questionable.” Amora drawled, deciding not to address Loki’s pet name for Hela. She, as Tony, could see him crushing on her big time. “Speaking ‘bout dead men, how is ours?”

“Mine, all things considered, is alive and well. Found himself a new friend – Valkyrie.” The God answered dully, with a hidden warning and Amora backed off immediately, deciding to sink her teeth into another piece of information.

“A friend? Valkyrie?” She inquired with jealous undertones.

“Imagine they do exist, and the one Tony befriended is rude, ridiculously brave and a former lover of Hela.” Loki shared.

“Hah, what do you know, right?” Amora shrugged, not really surprised by the revelation. They have seen weirder stuff back in the days, not to mention that Odin’s firstborn is not a male but a crazy, power obsessed bitch.

“Hmmm…judging by the way the Nornes’ tapestry unravelling Thanos’s true wish would be to save the Universe and we would be standing in the way of the greater good.”

“When we are not, Loki?” Amora teased.

“True that.” Loki echoed, humour alighting his otherwise solemn gaze. “The spell was broken.” The God added softly, and Amora hurried to conceal the inappropriately gleeful reaction. How he managed to pull that one or how much it has costed him she may never know but she was glad he did. Amora adored Tony but Loki was her oldest and closest friend, so she obviously favoured him more.

“Good. For a second there I was afraid that I have finally got rid of you.” Amora confessed, glancing around to make sure she was in the clear.  

“No such luck, dear enchantress.” Loki answered her, words laced with sentiment. She smiled at him gingerly, before turning their talk to a sore topic.

“Heimdall is being a nuisance.”

“So, that’s why you tried to sabotage him…Thank you. I will take measures and Amora, don’t you dare die before my wedding. I will need a maid of honour.” The God said, smirking at her shocked expression amusedly, before dissolving in the air.

“Huh.” Amora huffed, sneaking out of the city.  

***

The God opened his eyes slowly. The physical sensations returned gradually. He felt disoriented and a bit panicky. Luckily the first image that he saw was of his lover and his mind clamed considerably, automatically perceiving the environment as safe.

The man was tinkering with the data that he scavenged from the fallen quinjet. He was smiling maniacally, muttering to himself. The work consumed him, and Loki smiled fondly, longing to see him working in his labs. The God was sure it was a sight to witness.

The reality stabilised itself. Loki returned to his senses. He felt tired, but otherwise the projection went well. His magic core was restoring nicely, and he was expecting to return to the full power in the next few weeks.

“Amora sends her love.” Loki announced unceremoniously.

Tony stopped mid movement, blinked, and turned to him with a lazy smile on his face.

“Hey, Bambi.” He greeted, standing from the chair and strolling to him. Loki smirked, opening his arms. The man’s grin widened. He came close, snaking his arms around Loki’s neck and kissed him. The God held the man close humming into the caress. “Did you make her jealous?” Tony inquired, when they parted; grins wide and eyes bright with affection.

“That’s all you care about? And here I thought you’ve liked the Kingdom.” Loki teased, brushing his thumb along the goatee. Tony twisted in his hold and bit the digit playfully, painting a rose hue of desire along God’s cheeks.  

“I know precisely what is happening with it. Amora is the vague unpredictable there.” Tony shrugged, climbing on to Loki’s lap and laughing when the God half-heartedly complained about him not being as dainty as he thought himself to be.

“Hmm, you think you know what Hela is doing? Do share.” Loki taunted and encouraged simultaneously, when Tony made himself comfortable.

“Oh, come on, Bambi! Immortals are not as intricated as they portray themselves. Hela, once powerful, feared Goddess, ruling over the Nines, now a forgotten myth, trapped and disowned by the All-daddy, is reducing his legacy to smithereens.” Tony said, indulging his deity.

“I tend to forget you had daddy issues of your own.” Loki muttered sympathetically, brushing Tony’s temple with his lips in a comforting gesture. “She seems to be beyond pissed. There’s no logic to her actions, only mindless destruction and chaos.”

“Sounds like a God I know, besides if you look close enough, you will find order below chaos. I certainly did.” Tony said.

“Why do I feel like it wasn’t said entirely about me?” Loki mussed.

“It depends on how you look at it, I think. For me, from one hand, it wasn’t about you at all and from the other, it was entirely because of you. I wanted to learn, you see. I wanted to understand why the hell you did what you did; and ended up where you did. It didn’t make sense to me. Nothing was adding up and I was scared mindless. So, I tinkered with the sceptre and things went quickly to shit. I’ve lost Jarvis and the scraps of respect I gained from the Avengers. They never believed in me before. After that fiasco they looked at me, like I was the monster, and maybe I was…who knows.” Tony shrugged easily. Loki assessed his emotional state carefully, and upon not finding any severe declines in Tony’s mood, dared to ask the question that burned his mind for quite some time.

“Is that why you were killed?”

Loki remembered Tony’s answer to the similar question posed by Amora vividly. The words were bitter and poisonous, so he didn’t dare to poke this scar before, but he really wanted to now. Loki thirsted to know Tony’s secrets and weaknesses, so he could protect and heal his love. He longed to know the man behind the armour, and for all Tony was open with Loki there were vital things that Tony still hid.

“Oh, no. My unfortunate demise happened later. I was killed because I couldn’t get a hand of my emotions, and because the man, whom I considered my friend, didn’t chose me.” Tony readily shared, but this time his voice became a little bit strained and the pain sipped into his calm gaze. Loki rubbed the small of his back soothingly.

“I will always choose you.” Loki swore solemnly, grateful that his lover shared yet another insecurity with him. The God was selfish and self-centred, but he wanted to be a better partner for Tony.

A brilliant smile bloomed on Tony’s lips and he leaned closer to kiss Loki sweetly.

“I know, Bambi.” Tony murmured into his deity’s lips. “How ‘bout lunch? The sappy talk made me ravenous.” The man jested half-heartedly, and Loki let him change the topic.

“Lead the way, dearest.”

***

Thor got tired of running circles. He was frustrated and felt defeated. Korg’s straightforward blabber reminded him of Stark’s constant yapping, which in turn underlined his loneliness. It wasn’t the first time he grieved for the loss of his family and friends, but it never seemed to get easier.

He was lost; his father dead and home destroyed by yet another sibling who was treated unfairly. _What was with his family and constant abusive lying_ , he wondered. Loki was pointing out for eons that Thor was “the golden child” living in a “fabricated fairy-tale” and yet Thor didn’t feel, like one.

He felt cheated and mistreated; not really knowing who the All-father nor the All-mother was. What was his legacy? What was the true history of Asgard? What his people stood for and how many innocents they have destroyed to seize the glory?

Hela was the Goddess of death. She earned the title and All-father had allowed it. Honestly, Thor wouldn’t be surprised if he encouraged her and when it was convenient to him, he got rid of her, proclaiming her to be evil or some other hypocritical bullshit. He saw All-father doing it with Loki plenty, so why his daughter should be any different?

He wondered why he was spared this cheating, lying, manipulative dirt and hated his father’s cowardice more for it. His family laid broken under the weight of All-father’s love for theatrics and shallow yearnings for the spotless image – Thor didn’t wish to be an Odinson anymore.

“Tell me, brother, how does it feel to be lied to? How does it feel to know that you are not what you thought you are?” His annoying little brother’s voice asked, and he immediately perked up, searching for the source.

Loki appeared right in front of him, condescending smirk in place; green eyes alight with mischief and longings for petty retributions. Thor’s face split in a delighted grin.

“I feel like ripping Odin’s head off, and still don’t have a desire to destroy an entire realm.”

“No wonder, since you have an emotional capacity of a toothpick.” The youngest God remarked. Thor rolled his eyes and picked up the rock, throwing it at Loki. The rock pierced the illusion and bounced off the wall. “Still incapable of seeing through my illusions, I gather.”

“You stabbed me enough times to ensure I would not be able to and be forever cautious.” Thor grumbled, picking another rock and throwing it. The shimmer of Loki’s magic calmed him. Loki huffed and crossed his arms.

“Would you stop that?”

“Let me think…No.” Thor said throwing another one. Loki let out a suffering sigh and waved his hand magnanimously. A dozen of green, golden and red lights sprung from his fingers and settled around Thor, buzzing chirpily and warming his skin.

“I am not a child, Loki.” The thunder God complained but didn’t throw another rock.

“Obviously.” Loki said but not unkindly. He missed Thor too.

“You look good, all things considered, so I presume Tony is with you.” Thor remarked, watching Loki blush faintly.

“Yes. He is well. We are on Saakar but in much better favour with the Grandmaster than you are.” Loki explained, his voice dry and pristine.

“Relax, brother. I have an idea why you would be, and I am truly glad that you are. No judgment.” Thor tried to placate him, but it was clear it wasn’t working.

“How so?” Loki asked naughty, alluding to the decades of slight and berating of his sexuality, partners and romantic pursuits. If nothing else, Thor was an asshole of a brother.

“For one, you know how to have fun and pursue what you like, despite your family being bastards about it; and it makes me feel less guilty.” Thor said honestly.

“Oaf.” Loki quipped.

“Brat.” Thor echoed and they both giggled. “So, what’s the plan of my daring escape?”

“And who said I want you out of here?” Loki bit. Thor rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“Old habits?”

“Such a pain.” Loki complained. “But on more serious note, you will have to face Grandmaster’s champion. It will give us time to asses the surroundings and possible complications. I will let you know the details later; and talk to Heimdall. He’s playing King”

“All right.” Thor agreed easily. “Leave the lights and try to get through this without faking your death again.”

“Just for that I should leave you to suffer alone.” Loki bristled playfully. “Don’t get reckless, brother. I wouldn’t be able to spell you out of trouble this time.” He added, before disappearing.

Thor was staring at the spot for a while after Loki has left, a soft, foolish smile blooming on his lips. He finally believed that Loki was indeed sincere when he said that he loves him.

***

Tony circled his arms around Loki’s waste, putting his head on the God’s shoulder and smiled blissfully. Loki chuckled petting his hand absentmindedly, while focusing on his attire.

The God was wearing a variation of his battle armour. This version was a bit formal, which Tony figured, was rather the point. Loki insisted they appear as a royalty tonight. He wished to remind the Grandmaster that they were no commoners and distract him.

Tony was a tad envious. He concurred the plan, but it didn’t make it easier nor pleasanter. Tony’s blood boiled with a mere thought of anyone ogling his deity inappropriately.  

“You look edible.” Tony praised, squeezing Loki affectionately and letting it go. Loki was his. Loki will be his and if the God suddenly decides otherwise Tony will win him back.

“Nervous?” Loki teased, brushing his skin with magic. Tony shivered, pulling them flush.

“If you decide to leave me make sure I am dead, because, otherwise, I will drag you back and imprison your ass.” The man murmured into the God’s ear sensually. Loki whimpered, pupils blown wide.

“You are dead, dearest.” The God purred, luxuriating in Tony’s violent affection and tight embrace.

“Oh, look at the poor baby stuck with me for eternity.” Tony cooed darkly, gifting Loki with a generous bite. Loki moaned filthy, dispelling his clothes. It never got old – the wild, vicious need they had for each other.

Tony grunted behind him, grinding his cock into Loki’s rare. The God’s eyes rolled in pleasure. He whimpered and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder, spreading his legs to accommodate the height difference.

Tony’s clever fingers brushed his stomach teasing jumping muscles fleetingly, before confidently wrapping them around his growing erection. The other hand circled his hip possessively, sliding behind and kneading at his buttock playfully.

Loki’s breathing became erratic. He arched into Tony’s hand and pleaded for more; his body boldly seeking release. Tony’s rich laugh vibrated through his being, making him tremble with lust.

“As you wish, Bambi.” The heated voice of his love washed over him, and he was pinned to a mirror; the glass dangerously rattling under assault, but Loki could care less, moaning and rubbing against Tony’s cock. “Bend, Bambi.” The man demanded and the God hurried to fulfil the command. The moment Tony had him as he wanted, Loki was expecting to be stretched, but instead he was breached by Tony.

The God keened. The unexpected burn, mixing with the delirious desire, almost rubbed him of his consciousness; his magic jumping to accommodate his mate’s wishes and amplify his scattered state.

The rhythm was brutal. Tony fucked Loki hard and fast, and the God delighted in the action, soaking in every rough display of ownership and affection. However, somehow, it still wasn’t enough; his body screamed for more and Tony, bless him, didn’t fail to deliver.

It was insane. It was delicious, and the Universe shattered.

The bliss Tony gifted Loki with couldn’t be described nor recreated with another. Loki never trusted anyone enough to take him apart completely. He couldn’t let go with anyone but Tony, because Tony was home.

***

“Heimdall, I know you can see me. I need your help, please, let me see.” Thor called to the all-seeing God and to his relieve Heimdall listened.

“Your majesty, I see you but you’re far away.” He greeted, not giving Thor enough time to look around, but even a fleeting gaze made him cringe. Asgard has fallen.

“Yes, I know. What happened here?” Thor asked, turning to look in every direction and everywhere he looked he saw death and destruction.

“Hela,” was the short reply.

“Where are Asgardians? Amora? Warriors?” Thor asked, feeling dread consuming him.

“The enchantress is hiding with the people in the mountains, poisoning them with false tails of Loki’s magnificence. There’s no more warriors, only Sif.” Heimdall spat.

“Be careful how you speak, Loki is my brother and your prince, don’t forget about it Heimdall, unless, you’ve decided to challenge my right to the throne.” Thor warned him, pushing his grief away, lightning flashing in his blue gaze.

“Of course, your majesty.” Heimdall quickly apologised and it raised suspicion in Thor. Did he truly want to take the crown?

“We are coming, Heimdall.” Thor promised and warned in one gesture. Heimdall raised his weapon and slashed through Thor and the enemy.

“We are waiting for you, prince Thor.”


	23. Present. Past. Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
> Martisz: Thank you, dear. Your comments never fail to put a smile on my face, plus, it's helpful to see my story through different eyes. ♥

The desire to whisk Tony away from Sakaar, and Nines in general, intensified. Loki barely held his tongue, when Tony asked him if he was all right. It was clear, from the glances that the man was sending his way, that he didn’t believe a word Loki said and the God adored him for it, even though, he loathed his own inability to express the depths of his need for Tony.

The man was fumbling with the straps of his leather jacket, frowning at it.

"I don't know...I think, I want it to be green..." Tony remarked, remembering what Valkyrie said about importance of wearing loved one’s emblems and such other medieval nonsense, which right now sounded delicious.

"Why? You have never worn it before." Loki answered, trying to appear casual, despite his heart hammering in his chest.

"That was then, and this is now. You said yourself - united front and all that jazz." Tony readily explained, omitting the fact that they haven’t acknowledged their engagement since the fight, and it worried him a bit.

"Well if you'd like..." Loki shrugged, enchanting Tony’s jacket, and as the God predicted his shade of green suited Tony nicely.

"And you don't?" Tony arched a questioning eyebrow, and Loki was abruptly reminded of Tony’s vulnerability. The God inwardly scolded himself for shying away from the one person who not only meant the Universe to him but was also in need of his adoration and encouragement.

"There's nothing in the Nines that I would like more" Loki confessed softly. Tony beamed, giving Loki a smitten once over, which the God gladly returned.

"Your lovey-dovey exchange is cute, but can you stop? It’s making me nauseous." Val teased, coming through the doors.

"Rude." Loki remarked.

"I thought you were a romantic." Tony drawled.

"I was, right till the point the love of my life tried to butcher me..." Val said dramatically.

" And..." Tony and Loki remarked simultaneously, grinning at her amusedly. Valkyrie looked at them sadly, but quickly gave in, smirking.

"Right. Wrong crowd"

The Gods grinned at her wolfishly, and her heart gave out a longing pang. She cleared her throat, glancing around for a bottle.

“Val, I can’t believe I am the one saying this, but you should think about cutting it in half.” Tony murmured, truly concerned for her.

“Did it work on you, imp?” Val commented absentmindedly, grinning when Loki magicked her a glass.

“Don’t encourage her, Bambi.” Tony growled playfully, not really wanting to become a nagging mother-hen, but unable to stay idle, nonetheless. He knew that there is no amount of alcohol that could drown the inner demons better than anyone. The bastards quickly learnt to swim.

“If she becomes too drunk for my liking, I’ll just cast a sobriety spell and if she won’t control her addiction, I’ll enchant her a drink, and it will averse her from the alcohol completely. The beauty of this is, she will never know when I will do it.” Loki explained mischievously, laughing when Val sputtered.

“I never knew you cared, Brat.” She hissed unimpressed.

“Does it sound, like “caring”? Loki inquired spitefully. Tony and Valkyrie exchange a glance, chuckling.

“Absolutely not.” Tony placated him, putting a hand on the small of Loki’s back, nudging him to move. Loki snorted at them, following his beloved’s lead without hesitation.

***  
The interior hurt Tony’s eyes. He was a monochrome type of a guy. Futuristic design – yes; coloured like the 70s disco club – hell no!

The public was no better. They bored him with the discussions of twisted escapades, which admittedly was a theme of this trashy planet, but Tony, despite being an acclaimed playboy, was more about intellectual sparring and quests for knowledge than sex. Moreover, his deity was miserable. It’s not like anyone could spot it. Loki was an exceptional actor. It’s just Tony knew were to look, since he spent a great portion of his time searching for tells when Loki was Odin.

Loki was playing his appointed role flawlessly, gliding around the room and being flirty, adorable slut, whom everybody here knew and loved. At first, the occupants were fidgety but when Tony didn’t show any outright wish to decapitate anyone who was ogling his deity, they became brazen and were flirting with the God full-force.

Tony pretended for about ten minutes that it didn’t bother him and afterwards retreated to the farther corner of the hall to silently watch over Loki and what he saw didn’t sit quite well with him.

Loki was the one who proposed this plan. The God would be a distraction, enchanting the crowd and giving Tony an opportunity to slip out of the room to explore, and it was working. The guests weren’t paying attention to Tony, they were enthralled by his deity and he should have crept away and pock the alien tech, but he couldn’t leave Loki. It felt wrong, and why shouldn’t it?

For all his life, people were using him for one thing or another. Tony Stark was _convenient_ – popularity, money, power – you name it! Tony, frankly, understood that – you have an image and you have responsibilities that come with it, but he hoped, when he got together with Pepper that she will not use him. He was wrong, naturally. Pepper used their relationship for PR, and their connection to manipulate Tony into doing things Tony otherwise would have not done. The Avengers, in turn, used Tony’s longing for friendship and family to get access to his bank account, free upgrades and living space. Tony was a tool, which everyone was happy to abuse, and Loki was the same.

Asgard used Loki for eons to escape their reality, and, Tony bet Loki’s partners had no problems with sharing him. Loki was _convenient_ , and Tony couldn’t do that to him. He felt sick, standing there idles, while the wealthy looking dude was chatting up his fiancé. Loki was his. Tony promised him devotion and the plan be dammed! Thor wasn’t a baby in need of saving. He could man up and wait a bit, because Tony won’t whore out his love for anyone or anything. That’s decided, Tony downed his drink and walked to his deity.

Loki was chirping, laughing falsely, and leaning just a tad closer than it was necessary to the alien who was eyeing him hungrily. Tony came close tapping on Loki’s shoulder. The God turned, confusion marring his gorgeous eyes.

“Yes?” The God inquired.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Tony explained simply, confusing the God further, and then took a step towards the male. The alien smiled at him apologetically, trying to excuse himself but Tony was in no mood to talk. He simply raised his gauntlet, activating the repulsor, and successfully catching attention of the party.

“I am sorry, but he is mine, ‘k?” Tony proclaimed, glaring pointedly. The viewers and the male nodded vigorously, earning a blood-freezing smirk from him. “I’m glad we came to an understanding.”

“Dearest?” Loki questioned, his voice not quite steady.

“Such drama!” The Grandmaster exclaimed, gliding to them and effectively cutting Tony’s response. “But I don’t see why you mind suddenly? Isn’t it cruel to cut him from the fun?”

“I am not cutting anyone from anything. I’ve simply reminded of my rights and standing.” Tony answered arrogantly, feeling his deity trembling by his side.

“Oh, don’t be naïve. Nobody sane will touch him now.” The Grandmaster whined disappointingly.

“And I strongly advise to keep your wits about you.” Tony growled not hiding his jealousy. The man arched a disbelieving brow at him, before chuckling and shaking his head.

“It seems that you finally found a man insane enough to truly love you, Loki. I’m envious.”  

“It seems that I did.” The God answered, his voice sounding haunted. Tony itched to turn and see what the hell was going on with his deity, but he preferred to glare at the Grandmaster instead. The man watched them for another awkward minute, before laughing and slipping away.

“Dearest…” Loki called tentatively. Tony glared at the retreating party for good measure, before turning to face his deity. The sight took Tony’s breath away – Loki was watching him with a soft, smitten expression on his face. He looked completely wrecked and utterly unconcerned about it.

“Yes?” Tony echoed, bewildered by the love shining in his deity’s gaze.

“That was boorish and completely unnecessary display of ownership. Thank you. I love you.” Loki murmured gingerly, as if confessing the most coveted secret of the Universe. Tony smiled at him and dragged his deity into a sweet kiss, which Loki happily returned, clinging to him shamelessly.

“I love you too, my fiancé.” The man said into his lips, taking Loki’s breath away.

“Marry me, so I can brag across the Universe that the most wondrous man in the Nines is my husband…” The God pleaded beautifully.  

“Whatever you desire, Bambi.” Tony promised him easily.

***

“Let me get this straight, you put your need to soothe your mate’s discomfort above saving Asgard, and possibly Nines?” Valkyrie inquired bemused, when she caught up with them in the VIP lounge.

“Sounds about right.” The draugr answered, with an infuriating smirk, watching the second prince from the corner of his eye.

“Your loyalty is admirable, but your actions are insane. I can get behind the wish to protect your spouse, but there are greater things than love at stake.” Valkyrie reprimanded. The draugr looked at her indifferently, giving her a critical once over, that left little doubt about his displeasure with her opinion.

“That’s why you’re here instead of wreaking havoc in Asgard.” Tony remarked unkindly. Valkyrie flushed with anger, hissing at the presumptive corpse:

“You have no right to judge my actions, being as shallow as you are!”

“And you have no right to slander my love, seeing how you have sold yours.” Tony bit without missing a heartbeat.

“You know nothing of what you speak! Hela’s greed for power became insurmountable. She would have destroyed Nines if we hadn’t stopped her.” Valkyrie growled, getting upset. The draugr was ripping her scars open without a second thought.

“Let’s hope then that Loki doesn’t wish to bring Ragnarok on your heads, because I won’t stop him, on the contrary I will follow him to Hell if he will so desire, and now excuse me, my deity requires my presence.” Tony said, bowing mockingly and walked to Loki’s side. The God smiled at him gingerly, immediately circling a possessive arm around his waste. The draugr smiled at him lovingly and relaxed into an embrace.

Valkyrie watched them with mixed feelings. Back then, she had no doubt in her mind that she was doing a right thing. Thousands have passed from that day, and none of them have healed her. She didn’t feel victorious nor righteous. She felt, like a scam who betrayed her only love, and watching them being so supportive of each other, despite having major disagreements, was intensifying her guilt.

***

“What the woman wanted?” Loki asked him, when they’ve got a semi-private minute.

“Chastised me for choosing your comfort over the Nines safety.” Tony shared, steering his deity away from the fun-seeking guests, so he could enjoy his company without constant interruptions.

“That was a sweet, but rather immature move.” Loki concurred Valkyries concerns. Tony snorted.

“Did you or did you not like it?” The man asked straightforwardly.

“I did like it, yes, but…” Loki started to explain, but got interrupted by impatient, dismissing hand-wave.

“There’s no “but” for me. Look, Loki: you, Val, Thor – you’re about the “greater good”, “safety of the Universe”, “bigger picture” and crap, like that. I am dead, selfish engineer, who got burned by trying to care for the “bigger things” and I am done caring, Bambi. It’s you job, ‘cos you’re the king. My job is to make sure you’re happy and sane-ish. ‘K, my deity?”

“I don’t know what to say…” The God answered, appearing to be in a mild-shock, but he was, also, blushing, thus, Tony counted it as a win.

“It doesn’t matter what you say anyway. I am doing what I consider to be right, and you try and enjoy it. How’s that sound?” Tony teased him, dragging the God into a rather dark and abandoned corner to ravish.

“Like a dream.” Loki confessed shyly, following his lead without question.

***  
“The fucking Hulk is his champion!” Tony exclaimed sounding as exited as Thor did down below. Loki paled.

“It appears to be so.” The God managed to whisper, despite the terror constricting his throat.

“That’s great news!” Tony giggled excitedly, only now noticing Loki’s unnatural stillness. “Unless, of course, Hulk used you to redecorate the floor at some point…”   

“You think?” Loki hissed at him, nearly in panic. The God was clearly upset, but he, also, scooted close to Tony and plastered himself to his side, curling into him every time Hulk roared. Tony embraced him tightly and caressed his waste in soothing motion, that didn’t seem to help much, since Loki trembled like a leaf in his hold.

The Hulk was trashing and throwing Thor around, like a rag doll, and at some point, he smashed Thor in way he did Loki. The God leaped to his feet at that moment yelling: Yes, that’s how it feels!

The guests and the Grandmaster raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but Loki refused to be embarrassed by his outburst, arrogantly remarking that he was a fan of the sport, and then regally fell onto Tony’s lap to continue watching the beating of his brother.

By some providence, Thor tapped into his inner power and managed to not only give them a worthy of a droll light-show, but, also, knocked-out Hulk, which was a fit to achieve.

The Grandmaster grimaced and shooed them out quickly. Tony guessed that Hulk was his safety net, and, since, it got shaken the old man needed to do a quick damage control, before someone whisked his throne away.

The planet was in chaos, and it suited them just fine.

***

Thor woke up groggy and with little understanding of where he was and why. His head pounded, as if he was drinking uncontrollably and he wondered, why Loki didn’t stop him or maybe his brother enchanted the ale to punish Thor for not listening?

“Puny God…” Thor heard the insult and unglued his eyes to glare in to the direction of the voice. His eyes landed on the huge, green figure and memories flooded his inflamed brain: Hela, fall, Sakaar, fight.

“I am not puny!” Thor growled, hopping to his feet and regretting the hasty movement immediately. The room swam, and he grabbed the shelf to catch himself. Hulk snickered, finding his discomfort amusing. “What are you doing here anyway?” Thor asked, carefully breathing through his nose to calm his rebellious stomach.

“Fighting…” came the simple answer.

“Right. How long have you been, like that?” Thor questioned, noticing that he was missing his breast plate.

“Like what?” Hulk asked, taking a fruit and sitting on the enormous bed.

“Big, green and stupid.” Thor elaborated, finding the piece of the armour and putting it on.

“Hulk is always Hulk.” He provided, and Thor rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else the voice of the dead Tony interjected.

“Buddy!”

Thor turned to look at the pair, strolling confidently to them. Well, Stark was walking with a broad smile on his face, and Loki was trailing behind him, looking scared.

“Tony.” Hulk acknowledged, getting up from his bed and going into the Stark’s direction. Tony didn’t stop moving, but Loki faltered, flinching.

Thor watched, fascinated, how his brother fought his terror to come and stand next to the man he loved, and, almost, wept with joy. This was the Loki Thor remembered – loyal and stubborn; willing to do anything for the one he loved.

“Hey, buddy. Earth wasn’t the same without you.” Tony offered, when they were standing face to face.

“Earth hates Hulk.” Hulk said sadly.

“That’s not true. We all missed you and Natasha was sending you messages, look.” Tony said showing him the video of the Romanov speaking. Hulk watched, his expression becoming sadder and then, abruptly, he started trashing around hitting himself, until, he shrank, and Banner appeared.

“Brucie!” Tony exclaimed, startling the scientist, who was on the verge of freaking out.

“Tony?” Banner said confusedly, looking from Thor to Tony, noticing Loki, and going pale.

“What is he doing here? What am I doing here? Where is…here?” Banner asked, while Tony punched the code to deactivate the force-field that kept them trapped.

“Here is Sakaar.” Tony explained, throwing clothes to Banner. “Loki is here, because his big sister is pissed. Thor’s here for the same reason. I am here, because Loki wished me to be here. You are here, I am guessing, because the quinjet crashed here; and let me tell you, that I was hoping it was yours from the first time I laid my eyes on it.”

“Wait... you have a sister!? And you are together!? I thought, I was gone no more than two years…What the hell happened!?” Banner screeched, while dressing.

“It’s a long story, but the short version is I died. Loki resurrected me. We got along. It turns out that the Universe is in danger and Loki tried to stop it, but then Odin died, and their big sister returned, so we kinda fucked…” Tony explained with a sheepish smile.

“So, nothing new...” Banner concluded, watching the trio warily.

“Basically yeah.” Tony offered, grinning maniacally. Bruce sighed, suddenly wishing nothing more but to be Hulk again.


End file.
